DE VOLTA PARA O FU7UR0 1MP3RF3170
by DWS
Summary: Salvar pessoas. Matar monstros. Para os Irmãos Winchester, isso sempre pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer. Mas, e se um deles fosse levado para um futuro distante e lhe dissessem que matar monstros é errado? Universo da fic FU7UR0 1MP3RF3170.
1. PRETÉRITO DO FUTURO

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 1 - PRETÉRITO DO FUTURO_

* * *

 **AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

 **SINOPSE**

Salvar pessoas. Matar monstros. Para os Irmãos Winchester, isso sempre pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer. Mas, e se alguém de um futuro distante lhes dissesse que não é bem assim?

* * *

 **AGORA**

Dean levantou bem alto o punho para imprimir mais força ao golpe. A pele da criatura era incrivelmente dura. Descobrira isso em frustrantes confrontos anteriores. Balas de prata ricocheteavam sem causar dano visível à epiderme da criatura. Lâminas de ferro fundido e de bronze se partiam, assim como lanças de carvalho e de olmo. Fortes indicativos que a criatura não tinha natureza sobrenatural.

Balas comuns já tinham se confirmado inúteis no primeiro embate, dois dias após chegarem à cidadezinha de Cortez, no Colorado. Vieram atraídos pelos relatos de que uma criatura perseguira e matara todo um grupo de praticantes de rapel. O grupo de aventureiros teria explorado na semana anterior um canyon considerado amaldiçoado pelos nativos e coletado artefatos.

O guarda florestal local, considerado um excelente atirador, fora encontrado muito ferido na trilha que levava ao canyon. Ele afirmava ter descarregado todo um pente de balas contra o tórax de "algo que não era humano" sem qualquer resultado aparente.

Relatos da presença de monstros indestrutíveis na região de Mesa Verde vinham de tempos imemoriais. Os navajos referiam-se a eles como "Os Antigos" ou como "O Antigo Inimigo". Inúmeros indícios arqueológicos sustentavam a tese de que os Antigos teriam se estabelecido na região de Mesa Verde em 5.500 a.C. e que formavam uma comunidade tecnologicamente avançada para os padrões da época.

Nos séculos seguintes, a influência cultural dos Antigos teria se estendido a diversos povos nativo-americanos dos estados do Colorado, Arizona, Utah e Novo México. Povos com tradições culturais diferentes, mas que tinham em comum histórias antigas de seres que não podiam ser mortos por nenhuma arma criada pelo homem.

Se a criatura não tinha natureza sobrenatural, restava aos Winchester apelar para tecnologia de ponta. Balas com ponta de titânio capazes de perfurar blindagens. Facas com lâmina de um aço especial, extremamente duro, revestida com uma liga metálica também especial que tornava o gume da faca extremamente cortante. E granadas de napalm.

Bazucas e lança-chamas foram deixados de lado. Eram grandes e pesados demais. Não conseguiriam carregá-las por longas distâncias em terreno acidentado com a rapidez necessária.

Os resultados compensaram o trabalho que deu obter essas armas sem disporem de dinheiro bastante para comprá-las.

A criatura estava ferida, mas não incapacitada. Parecia temer o fogo de napalm, mas fora ágil o bastante para não se deixar atingir pelas granadas. Apenas 2 das 10 balas especiais de que dispunham acertaram o alvo, mas não em pontos vitais. A faca derramara o equivalente a sangue da criatura: um líquido denso e escuro. Mas, os cortes foram superficiais, pouco mais que arranhões.

Dean estava no seu limite. A adrenalina em seu sangue o mantinha de pé, mas ele estava à beira da exaustão. A perseguição ao monstro já se estendia por quase uma semana. O terreno era difícil, os dias muito quentes e as noites geladas. Foram muitas horas caminhando sob sol escaldante e bebendo pouca água. Foram várias noites mal dormidas no Impala ou em acampamentos improvisados.

A criatura era ardilosa. Montava armadilhas e criava pistas falsas. Não era humanoide, mas parecia ter um grau de inteligência quase humano. Também era ágil. Seus contra-ataques eram sempre perigosos. Em mais de uma oportunidade - e por muito pouco - os caçadores não viraram caça.

Dean sabia que o mais prudente seria acuar o bicho e esperar que Sam o alcançasse para que juntos atacassem a criatura. Mas, não queria arriscar que a criatura mais uma vez se evadisse. Era agora ou nunca. Podia não ter outra oportunidade como aquela. Sabia que o risco era grande. Se não o matasse, muito provavelmente acabaria morto. Precisava perfurar a couraça e transpassar o coração do monstro com a lâmina de aço num único golpe.

Então, o inesperado. Ao descer o braço para desferir o golpe fatal, Dean sentiu cada músculo seu enrijecer. Inicialmente o braço que empunhava a faca. Rápida e progressivamente, a paralisia se espalhou pelo corpo inteiro.

\- Que diab .. !

Dean não consegue completar a frase. A paralisia o impedia de falar. Dificultava sua respiração. O medo começa a dominá-lo. Estava em meio a uma batalha de vida ou morte. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Fora a criatura? Teria sido envenenado de alguma forma? O estranho é que a criatura também parecia estar sendo afetada da mesma maneira.

Um ruído abafado de .. passos? Sim, passos. Algo ou alguém se aproximava sorrateiramente. Vindo de trás, pelo seu ponto cego. Sam? Não. Conhecia o irmão bem demais. Conhecia sua forma de andar. Não era ele. Só podia ser o responsável pela sua paralisia. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não tinha como se defender. Estava a mercê de quem ou do quê o deixara naquele estado.

Estavam ali. Mais de um. Rodeando-o. Observando a ele e à criatura. Não podia mover a cabeça. Não conseguia sequer mover os olhos, que permaneciam fixos na criatura à sua frente. Mas, agora que estavam em seu campo de visão, podia ver suas formas fugidias com a visão periférica. Eram apenas dois. Mas, dois .. o quê? Não eram completamente invisíveis quando se moviam, mas confundiam-se completamente com o ambiente quando se imobilizavam. Pelas silhuetas, pareciam ter forma humanoide.

Dean mal percebe quando a paralisia afeta sua capacidade de formular pensamentos. Era como se - para ele - o tempo tivesse desacelerado até parar.

\- Ku453 q n40 ch3g4m05 4 73mp0. M415 4lgun5 53gund05 3 n0554 m1ssão teria fracassado.

\- 4h! R3parou? O tradutor universal já está operacional.

\- Quanta incompetência! Era para chegarmos com vinte e quatro horas de antecedência. Mas, eles são os especialistas. Nunca que vão admitir que erraram as coordenadas temporais. Eles NUNCA erram. Cretinos arrogantes. Semanas de cálculo do supercomputador pensante mais avançado da galáxia. Três meses de planejamento dos maiores estrategistas do Governo Mundial. Milhões de créditos gastos. E chegamos com os acontecimentos já em curso. Uma margem de minutos. Quase que tarde demais.

\- Temos que admitir que são muitas variáveis. Estamos falando de poucas horas em dez mil anos. Determinar o momento exato de um acontecimento do qual não há qualquer registro é quase um exercício de imaginação.

\- É! Mas, quando acontece um erro, a culpa sempre recai sobre a equipe de campo. Pode ter certeza que, se essa missão for um fiasco, vai sobrar para nós.

\- Esquece. O importante é que chegamos antes do arcturiano ser morto.

\- E o homem? Acredita que possa ser ele? O lendário caçador de monstros? D1n W1n-7?

\- Acho que nunca saberemos ao certo. Não é só deste evento que não temos um registro confiável. Simplesmente não existem registros confiáveis deste período temporal. A liberação de um software malicioso multiplataforma pelo grupo terrorista Earth First na última década do século 21 destruiu praticamente toda a informação armazenada em meios eletrônicos digitais baseados em chips de silício. Uma parte considerável dos registros de todos os campos do conhecimento humano abrangendo os cem anos anteriores à liberação do vírus foi perdida. E nem tudo pode ser recuperado a partir de fontes primárias ou da memória das pessoas.

\- Muitos historiadores da nossa época acreditam que os irmãos D1n e 100 W1n-7 sejam personagens lendários. E provavelmente são. Como o semideus matador de monstros H3r-Ku-L3z de um passado ainda mais remoto. Eles acreditam que os feitos de inúmeros matadores de monstros de carne e osso - homens e mulheres - foram todos atribuídos aos irmãos lendários. Mesmo que os W1n-7 tenham existido, dificilmente poderiam ter matado tantos monstros em tão poucos anos.

\- Mas, se esse homem for realmente D1n W1n-7, é corajoso como dizem as lendas. Enfrentar um espreitador arcturiano armado com uma simples faca exige muita coragem.

\- Creio que a tecnologia desta época não dispunha de nada muito mais avançado. Estamos nos primórdios da Era Pré-Espacial.

\- Já estive neste período temporal. Na parte europeia do continente 3ur4s14n0. Umas sete décadas antes do presente momento. Não eram tão primitivos assim. Já dispunham de armas de grande poder destrutivo. A fusão termonuclear já tinha sido ou estava prestes a ser descoberta.

\- Sei de que missão está falando. A sua última missão com o 4-ck3. Eu tinha acabado de entrar no 71m3C0rp e mal o conhecia, mas me doeu ver o que fizeram com ele.

\- O Comando resolveu fazer dele um exemplo. Fez valer todas as punições previstas no regulamento. Afastamento sumário. Baixa desonrosa.

\- Eu o encontrei uma vez naquele barzinho que você gosta. Tentei puxar conversa, mas ele deu a desculpa que tinha que acordar muito cedo no dia seguinte, pediu a conta e saiu. Em nenhum momento ele me olhou nos olhos. Era visível o constrangimento dele. Talvez por eu ser um oficial e ele não mais. Ser rebaixado da forma que ele foi acabou com a autoestima dele.

\- A punição foi dura, mas merecida. Lamento e torço por ele, mas a verdade é que o 4-ck3 foi e continua sendo um cabeça-dura indisciplinado. Vivíamos discutindo. Você é meu parceiro agora, Pd-L3k. E vem se mostrando um bom oficial e um amigo como poucos. Sabe que o considero um amigo. Um amigo de verdade. Já eu e o J3n éramos apenas colegas de trabalho.

\- Valeu, Ch4d. Também o considero um amigo de verdade. Talvez por isso viva esquecendo que você é meu superior hierárquico e o trate como um colega. Acho que foi a forma como você me tratou desde o início. Sem formalidades. Sem frescuras. Sei que não é o melhor momento, mas sinta-se abraçado.

\- Você e essa sua mania de abraços. Escreve o que eu estou dizendo: isso ainda vai nos causar sérios embaraços. 54r-4h já está olhando torto para você. Dito isso: Vamos ao trabalho! Estamos aqui perdendo um tempo precioso conversando. Temos um trabalho importante a realizar: trazer uma espécie extinta de volta à vida.

\- Então, isso é um espreitador. Imaginava maior.

\- Estamos presenciando o instante final de uma história épica. A morte do último espreitador arcturiano. A extinção de uma espécie extraordinária. A nave que trouxe os arcturianos caiu na Terra em plena Era Glacial. É espantoso que tenham convivido com humanos por tantos milênios e sua natureza alienígena não tenha se tornado um fato histórico incontestável. Não tanto pelas proporções do corpo. Mais pelo formato do rosto e das mãos que não têm nada de humano. E também pela cor da pele que é muito avermelhada.

\- Talvez eles tivessem como disfarçar essas características no passado e agora não mais. Eles dispunham de uma tecnologia infinitamente superior à dos humanos da época. Mas, os suprimentos que eles trouxeram acabaram. Eles foram canibalizando a nave e, sem peças de reposição, nenhum equipamento se mantém funcionando por vinte mil anos. Os primeiros doze mil e quinhentos anos eles passaram em hibernação. Aí o sistema de suporte de vida começou a apresentar falhas e o primeiro deles despertou. Ele fez o que pode, mas em pouco tempo foi necessário despertar o grupo todo. A partir daí, começou a batalha do grupo pela sobrevivência num planeta hostil.

\- O pouco que restou da nave foi desenterrado no século 42, mas sua origem arcturiana só foi estabelecida com certeza no século 48. A armadura de grafeno foi encontrada no século 75, a menos de 200 m daqui. A datação de carbono feita quando a armadura foi descoberta já tinha estabelecido que a morte do usuário da armadura aconteceu na primeira metade do século 21. Mas, foi preciso aguardar até o século 121 para que surgisse uma tecnologia capaz de determinar com precisão a data da morte.

\- Quanto mais conheço, mais impressionado fico com a tecnologia arcturiana. Uma armadura de combate feita de grafeno com espessura molecular. Dura como diamante e tão fina que fica invisível sobre a pele. Na verdade, integra-se de tal maneira à camada epitelial do indivíduo que se torna parte do corpo. Deixa o guerreiro quase invulnerável.

\- É triste saber que, isolados de seu planeta, os arcturianos tenham regredido a ponto de serem considerados feras irracionais. A causa da destruição da colônia que criaram nesta região do continente americano permanece um mistério. O que se sabe com certeza é que não mais existiam como comunidade quando descendentes de povos europeus chegaram a essa região.

\- É realmente um final melancólico para uma espécie altamente desenvolvida e que colonizou tantos planetas. Agora é coletar amostras de sangue e tecido do último exemplar conhecido dessa espécie. O clima seco dessa região permitiu que algumas poucas moléculas orgânicas estivessem preservadas 54 séculos depois de sua morte. Sem isso, não estaríamos aqui hoje.

\- Faz parte da nossa missão garantir que essas moléculas fiquem preservadas para serem encontradas no futuro. Para isso, precisamos aspergir gel fotopolimerizável num trecho de pele do arcturiano. Vai proteger essa amostra de tecido epitelial da ação do tempo. Tem a exata composição dos resíduos do gel encontrado na armadura de grafeno no século 75.

\- O matador de monstros deve pensar em si mesmo como um herói. Contabiliza as vidas humanas que salva a cada monstro que mata e ignora o direito à vida de outras espécies. Quantas espécies não foram extintas por essa forma tacanha de pensar? Um patrimônio genético inestimável perdido para sempre.

\- A tecnologia de viagem no tempo nos permitirá corrigir esse absurdo. Pense em quantas espécies extintas poderão ser trazidas de volta. Seremos capazes de trazer de volta muitas espécies racionais não-humanas de origem genuinamente terráquea que homens como D1n W1n-7 ajudaram a exterminar. Imagine termos na equipe um vampiro ou um metamorfo? Um pelotão de exploração espacial multiespécies. Indivíduos de espécies diferentes trabalhando juntas pelo bem comum. Como a parceria que humanos primitivos tinham com cavalos e cães. O quanto essas e outras espécies não poderiam ajudar a humanidade na exploração do espaço se não tivessem sido extintas por ignorância e medo?

\- O que acha de também tirarmos uma amostra de sangue do matador de monstros? Com ela, poderíamos rastrear sua ancestralidade. Melhor ainda: quem sabe não descobrimos descendentes diretos dele vivendo em nossa época.

\- Abriria uma linha de pesquisa interessante para os nossos historiadores e geneticistas. Mas, sabe que não é essa a nossa missão.

\- Mas, já que estamos aqui .. Eu adoraria saber a verdade sobre D1n W1n-7. Quando eu era criança, via holo-animações de seus feitos fantásticos.

\- Eu já terminei com o arcturiano. Vai coletar uma amostra de sangue do humano ou não?

\- Vou. Sei que acabaria me arrependendo se não o fizesse.

\- Apresse-se, então. Quanto antes voltarmos, menor o risco de alterarmos a História. Em poucos minutos, o efeito do bloqueador neural passará e nosso humano primitivo e o alienígena recuperarão a mobilidade.

\- E, então, D1n W1n-7 matará o último espreitador arcturiano do Universo. Uma criatura com habilidades sensoriais únicas. Extinta até mesmo em seu próprio sistema estelar em função das guerras que os arcturianos travaram com impérios estelares vizinhos.

\- Se tudo der certo e tenho certeza que dará, recriaremos a espécie em nossa época.

\- Já tenho a amostra de sangue do humano. Me passa a cápsula de acondicionamento.

\- Reparou no homem? Olhando para ele, não vejo nada que o diferencie de nós. Se me perguntassem, eu diria que esse indivíduo é fisicamente indistinguível dos terráqueos do nosso tempo. Quanto ao nível de inteligência, eu não me surpreenderia se me dissessem que está mais próximo dos neandertais.

\- Garanto a você que são surpreendentemente inteligentes. Eu próprio não acreditava e foi isso o que mais me surpreendeu quando estive neste período pela primeira vez. Não os subestime.

\- Quem sabe não decidam replicar o próprio D1n W1n-7?

\- Já pensou? Termos o lendário D1n W1n-7 na equipe?

\- Fica você com cápsula. Eu estou restabelecendo a interface espaço-temporal. Em minutos estaremos de volta à nossa base. Prepare-se.

\- **CH4D!** ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

O aviso do tenente Pd-L3k chegou tarde. Pego de surpresa, o capitão Ch4d M0-R3y não teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação. O selvagem surgiu do nada empunhando uma faca e se lançou sobre ele no exato momento que o portal se abriu. O impulso fez os dois atravessarem a interface temporal que se fechou em seguida.

\- NÃO! Isso não podia ter acontecido. Era o Ch4d que estava com o acionador de interface. Estou preso aqui. Até que possam abrir outra interface espaço-temporal, estou preso nesta era primitiva. E não poderá ser aqui. Não é seguro abrir dois buracos de minhoca muito próximos no espaço-tempo. Felizmente, a cápsula com o material genético do arcturiano ficou comigo. Ela está equipada com um sinalizador que permitirá rastreá-la no futuro. Preciso ir para longe. Quanto mais afastado eu estiver deste lugar, mais cedo eles poderão me resgatar.

O tenente Pd-L3k consulta o geolocalizador de seu computador pensante e confronta sua posição com pontos conhecidos de ocupação humana daquele período temporal. Estava a mais de 250 km em linha reta da povoação mais próxima. Tinha uma longa caminhada pelo deserto e o traje de camuflagem que estava vestindo não era adequado para o clima daquela região. O computador de bolso acusava umidade relativa do ar de 11% e temperatura de 44 Celsius.

É melhor eu sair daqui antes que passe o efeito do bloqueador neural. Não devo ser visto por D1n W1n-7. Se ele me atacar, não poderei revidar. Mesmo que isso me custe a vida. Não posso em hipótese alguma alterar a História. E isso inclui não permitir que tecnologia do futuro caia nas mãos dos habitantes desta época.

.

 **DEPOIS**

\- SAM! Onde diabos você se meteu? Matei o monstro, mas apreciaria muito ter tido a sua ajuda para esconder o corpo. Agora, tudo que eu quero é parar na primeira espelunca que encontrar e dormir o resto do dia. O resto da semana. Sem falar que continuo sentindo um formigamento estranho no corpo inteiro. Estou exausto. Nem sei como arranjei forças para matar e depois enterrar a criatura. Deus, eu preciso urgentemente descansar.

Dean abre as portas do Impala, baixa os vidros e deita no banco traseiro com os pés para fora, torcendo para que o irmão não demore muito. Precisava de um banho. Queria beber uma cerveja gelada. Dormir. Detestava deixar o irmão dirigir seu Bebê, mas tinha que reconhecer que não estava em condições no momento. Com o alívio de saber que a criatura estava morta, a adrenalina baixara e um sono mortal se abatera sobre ele.

\- Onde diabos [bocejo] você está [bocejo] .. [bocejo], Sam? Eu quero sair daqui. VAMOS! Quero voltar [bocejo] .. pro hotel.

Indiferente ao calor infernal do deserto e ao desconforto do carro, Dean Winchester acomoda-se como pode, fecha os olhos e, antes que perceba, cai em um sono profundo.

.

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

Samuel Winchester, faca de caça empunhada, mão esquerda fechada em torno do colarinho do traje de camuflagem do capitão M0-R3y, materializa-se no centro da plataforma de deslocamento espaço-temporal do 71m3C0rp, uma agência governamental do Governo Mundial da Terra. Para espanto seu e de todo o pessoal de controle da missão.

\- O que são vocês? O que é esse lugar? Onde diabos eu estou?

Atingido por duas descargas de taser fotônico, Sam desaba inconsciente sobre o corpo o capitão M0-R3y.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. No século 121, fala-se 1n73rl4k (= interlak), linguagem que tem como base o inglês americano. Na versão escrita, os fonemas misturam letras e algarismos. Leia 1 = I; 3 = E; 4 = A ; 5 = S; 7 = T e 0 = 0.

2\. O espreitador é originário do quarto planeta da estrela gigante vermelha Arcturus, a quarta mais brilhante do céu do hemisfério norte. Arcturus encontra-se a 36,7 anos-luz da Terra.

3\. O traje de camuflagem proporciona um grau de invisibilidade semelhante ao dos alienígenas do filme Predador.

4\. O texto do capítulo já estava avançado quando decidi situar a ação no Grand Canyon e, pesquisando povos nativos daquela região, encontrei a referência sobre os Anasazi, da região de Mesa Verde. A parte de guerreiros indestrutíveis e da armadura de grafeno (material recentemente desenvolvido) é invenção minha. O restante tem muito de verdade histórica.

5\. Os personagens Ch4d M0-R3y e J4r3d Pd-L3k foram apresentados na minha fic FUTURO IMPERFEITO. A fic narra a missão dos tenentes M0-R3y e 4-ck3 na Polônia da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

 **DISCLAMER**

Personagens da fic foram batizados com nomes que remetem a Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki e Chad Murray, mas são personagens ficcionais sem qualquer relação com as pessoas dos atores. Nada impede, no entanto, que os imaginemos os personagens com a aparência e traços de personalidade dos atores.

Dean e Sam Winchester são criações de Eric Kripke.

* * *

15.05.2018


	2. FUTURO INDEFINIDO

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 2 - FUTURO INDEFINIDO_

* * *

 **AVISO** : LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA

* * *

 **AGORA**

 **.**

\- Dean? ACORDA! Vamos, Dean! Acorda! Dormindo neste forno, você acaba desidratado.

\- O que .. ? Onde ..? Sam ..? Por que você me acordou? [bocejo] Eu preciso dormir. .. Aaaah! .. Como está quente aqui!

\- Não prefere dormir numa cama confortável em um quarto com ar-condicionado? Mais algumas horas neste calorão e você teria sorte se não acordasse morto. Bebe. É água.

\- Obrigado! Aqui está mesmo muito abafado. Vamos, então! [bocejo] Não vejo a hora de chegar no hotel e poder voltar para o meu [bocejo] soninho.

\- Jura que você disse que quer "voltar para o seu soninho"? É o soninho da beleza?

\- Pode sacanear à vontade. O importante é que o monstro está morto, a caçada acabou e eu, finalmente, vou poder dormir. E, por favor, não me acorde. .. [gemido] Estou todo quebrado [gemido].

\- Não é para menos que você está dolorido. Deitado dessa maneira neste banco duro ...

\- Bem [gemido] que eu queria estar só dolorido [gemido]. Parece que um caminhão passou com as rodas por cima de mim. Meu corpo inteiro dói. E, para completar [gemido], ainda estou sentindo [bocejo] um formigamento estranho no corpo todo.

\- Me dá a chave que eu levo o carro. No hotel, você vai poder descansar à vontade.

\- Sabe o quanto eu detesto entregar a direção, mas .. neste momento [bocejo] eu realmente não tenho condições.

\- É só colocar o cinto de segurança e relaxar. São, pelo menos, duas horas de estrada e o sol está se pondo. Você vai dormindo e eu prometo só te acordar quando chegarmos.

\- Como está o seu pé?

\- Meu pé? Está ótimo!

\- Como assim ótimo? Você não tinha torcido? Mal conseguia andar.

\- Na hora, eu achei que era uma torção ou até algo mais sério. Mas, já estou bem.

\- Você parece mesmo estar bem. Bem até demais. Nem suado você está e olha que você costuma suar bem mais do que eu. E devia estar bem mais empoeirado também. Comparado comigo, parece que você acabou de sair do banho.

\- Eu estava suado e empoeirado. Mais até que você. Só que antes de te acordar, eu troquei de camisa e me lavei com um pano molhado. Satisfeito ou prefere continuar com o interrogatório?

\- Onde você se meteu? Eu procurei você por toda parte e nada.

\- Você estava me procurando e eu estava procurando você. É fácil se perder no labirinto desses canyons.

\- Estou achando esta história muito mal contada.

\- Não tem nada de mal contada. Eu achei que tinha torcido o pé. A dor me forçou a andar me apoiando e a parar diversas vezes. Não dava para acompanhar o seu ritmo. Eu ainda estava indo e você já estava voltando. Nós nos desencontramos. Só isso.

\- O fato é que eu acabei tendo que fazer o trabalho todo sozinho. Acha que foi fácil enterrar o monstrão sem ajuda? Eu precisei andar mais de 1 km até o Impala para pegar a pá e a picareta. Tive que procurar um lugar adequado para cavar a cova. Arrastei o bicho por mais de 200 m e ele é ainda mais pesado que parece ser. Cavei a sepultura e tinha que ser funda o bastante para ele não ser encontrado em seguida por algum turista. Não foi fácil. Esse terreno pedregoso não ajuda. E não acabou quando eu joguei o bicho na cova. Ainda tive que cobrir com terra e revolver o terreno em volta para disfarçar. Isso tudo sozinho e embaixo de um sol de matar. E, como se isso não bastasse, ainda fiquei um tempão andando de um lado para o outro procurando você.

\- Desculpa ter deixado você na mão, Dean. Mas, com o meu pé doendo como estava, eu não teria sido de muita serventia.

\- E aí passa uma hora e você chega? Depois que todo o trabalho pesado foi feito? Descansado e dizendo que agora o pé está ótimo?

\- Justamente porque estou mais descansado que você, eu vou dirigindo e você vai poder relaxar e dormir na viagem de volta.

\- Eu estou muito cansado para continuar essa discussão. Depois, com calma, a gente conversa. Agora [bocejo] eu só quero que você me deixe [bocejo] dormir.

\- Descansa, irmão. _'É muito bom rever você depois de tanto tempo.'_

.

.

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

ANTES

Sam Winchester tombou inconsciente ao receber duas descargas de taser fotônico em rápida sucessão.

.

AGORA

Sua consciência foi voltando aos poucos, como se estivesse acordando de uma anestesia geral. Via as imagens desfocadas. Escutava sons que não conseguia identificar. Sua mente, ainda muito enevoada, não conseguia elaborar pensamentos coerentes.

.

À medida que os minutos passam e sua mente vai clareando, Sam começa a tomar consciência da frenética movimentação ao seu redor. Escuta mais do que vê. Da posição em que se encontra caído, de rosto para o chão, Sam vê apenas os pés calçados de criaturas aparentemente humanoides. Provavelmente, seres iguais às criaturas invisíveis que encontrara no canyon.

Junto com a retomada da consciência, a constatação que seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos. E aí, o pânico. Já conseguia organizar os pensamentos, mas, como uma marionete com os fios cortados, não conseguia esboçar qualquer movimento. Mover os olhos é o máximo que consegue e, mesmo assim, com dificuldade.

Não sabia se eram muitas criaturas ou sempre as mesmas que iam e voltavam carregando coisas. Materiais, ferramentas, equipamentos, andaimes. Estavam se preparando para construir algo grande. Todas cobertas da cabeça aos pés com roupas inteiriças, sem costuras ou fechos visíveis; e sem qualquer símbolo ou grafismo.

As criaturas se comunicavam numa língua desconhecida, diferente de todas que já escutara. Se bem que .. línguas estrangeiras nunca foram o seu forte. Não entendia o que era dito, mas distinguia perfeitamente os sons que formavam as sílabas e palavras. Uma coisa é certa: alguns dos sons que aqueles seres emitiam eram, indubitavelmente, risos. Palavras ditas entre risos. Se isso era um bom ou um mal sinal não saberia dizer.

O ângulo não ajudava, mas Sam agora conseguia ver uma estrutura sendo montada ao redor da plataforma onde se encontrava. Estavam isolando - mais que isso: confinando - o ponto onde se encontrava. Eram muitos, mas não se aproximavam muito e nenhum tocou-o.

Até quando permaneceria ignorado? Pelo jeito, até completarem a montagem.

E a montagem caminhava rápido.

Livre da confusão mental, Sam começa a juntar os fatos e a montar um quadro do que estava acontecendo. Não fora levado para aquele lugar. Atravessara um portal e aparecera ali. As criaturas não esperavam que algo assim acontecesse. Não estavam preparadas para a eventualidade de um humano invadir sua base de operações. Mesmo imobilizado, representava um risco para elas. As criaturas o temiam. Não ele. Não o homem. Temiam os microrganismos que pudesse carregar no corpo e nas roupas. E estavam certas em temer. O risco de contaminação era real. E isso não era nada bom. Podiam chegar à conclusão que o mais seguro seria incinerá-lo junto com os microrganismos.

Um ruído quase imperceptível chama a atenção de Sam. O ruído de ar sendo aspirado. Um exaustor fora ligado. O ar contaminado aspirado podia ser direcionado para um filtro capaz de reter os contaminantes biológicos. É assim em laboratórios de pesquisas. Com o exaustor, ar externo não contaminado entrava e o ar potencialmente contaminado pela sua presença não saia. Evitava-se assim que a contaminação se espalhasse pelo ar.

É claro que aquele aparato todo tinha um objetivo. Ele, Sam, era o objetivo daquilo. Em algum momento, viriam até ele e o examinariam. O quão invasivo seriam os exames e que instrumentos usariam era o que o preocupava.

.

E o momento que temia finalmente chega. Sam é desvirado e pode ver a cúpula translúcida que montaram cobrindo toda a plataforma

Sam começa a ser despido. Primeiro suas botas e as meias foram retirados com cuidado e colocados em sacos plásticos com fecho hermético. A faca que estava empulhando quando ali chegara, e que até então fora deixada onde caíra, foi recolhida e igualmente ensacada. Quando abriram a fivela do cinto que estava usando e os botões da braguilha, Sam teve certeza que não parariam até que estivesse inteiramente nu. Queria protestar, praguejar, xingar, mas não conseguia falar. Não conseguia emitir qualquer som.

Não fora tocado de forma indevida, mas era uma situação tremendamente constrangedora. Fora deitado de costas no piso metálico da plataforma, completamente nu, e era observado com atenção por quatro figuras que não sabia se eram ou não humanas e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Nunca antes se sentira tão indefeso. Suas roupas, devidamente ensacadas, tinham sido levadas. Sentiu medo. Se morresse naquele lugar, nem Dean nem ninguém jamais ficaria sabendo.

Sam vê com apreensão um tanque horizontal em forma de cápsula ser trazido para perto de onde estava. As dimensões, compatíveis com as de uma pessoa deitada com as mãos paralelas ao corpo, deixavam claro que pretendiam prendê-lo lá dentro.

Algo parecido com uma máscara de oxigênio de hospital, cobrindo a boca e o nariz, é fixado ao seu rosto. Não estava ligada a um duto ou mangueira, mas aquilo era obviamente um tipo de respirador. Mas, para que um respirador? Será que os alienígenas não respiravam oxigênio? Iam levá-lo para um lugar com atmosfera mortal a um humano?

O que sabia daquelas criaturas? Que podiam ficar quase invisíveis. Que eram humanoides. Pelo menos, pareciam ser. Tinham estatura comparável à de humanos altos. Tinham cinco dedos em cada mão. Joelhos que dobravam como os dos humanos. Não dava para saber como eram os seus rostos. Os capuzes que usavam não tinham visores. Mas, não pareciam ter bicos, chifres, tentáculos ou antenas.

Era torcer para que o motivo da invasão não fosse capturar humanos para transformá-los em alimento.

Uma das figuras encapuzadas pressiona um objeto com formato de arma contra seu braço. Como suspeitou, era uma seringa automática como as usadas em fazendas para vacinar o gado. Seria algum tipo de antibiótico? Será que aquelas criaturas conheciam a dosagem segura para humanos? Já teriam feito experiências em humanos? Ou o estavam fazendo de cobaia?

Sam sentiu-se um boneco desconjuntado quando foi erguido e inserido na cápsula por uma abertura na parte superior. Já esperava por isso. O que não esperava é que a cápsula estivesse quase que totalmente preenchida por um líquido viscoso frio ao toque.

Deitado na cápsula, seu corpo ficava completamente submerso naquele líquido gosmento. A sensação inicial foi de pânico. O medo de ter os pulmões invadidos por aquela gosma fez que prendesse a respiração. Somente quando a falta de ar ficou insuportável é que abriu a boca por reflexo, ávido por ar. E descobriu, aliviado, que o respirador funcionava perfeitamente.

A sensação do gel agindo na sua pele não chegava a ser desagradável. Seria relaxante se não estivesse tão inseguro e assustado. Era apavorante saber que estava paralisado no interior de uma cápsula cheia de líquido e a mercê de criaturas alienígenas.

Aos poucos, foi sendo dominado pelo sono. Só podia ser a injeção que lhe aplicaram. Devia conter sedativos.

.

.

\- F1n4lm3n73 4c0rd0u.

.

\- [bocejo] Que lugar é esse? .. .. Quanto tempo será que fiquei [bocejo] apagado?

 _'Lembro de ter sido enfiado numa cápsula e de ficar mergulhado num líquido gosmento. E de me aplicarem uma injeção. Por isso eu adormeci. Fui sedado. E, agora, acordo numa cela.'_

 _'Ninguém sabe onde estou. Ninguém vai vir me resgatar. Só posso contar comigo mesmo para sair daqui com vida.'_

Sam levanta e passa a examinar atentamente o lugar, buscando uma forma de escapar dali. Procurando algo que possa usar como ferramenta ou como arma.

 _'Aqui é base das criaturas. Não sei se estou na Terra, numa espaçonave ou em outra galáxia. Não importa. Vou encontrar um jeito de fugir deste lugar e encontrar o Dean.'_

Estava em um container metálico inteiriço com a frente fechada por uma parede de vidro espesso sem emendas. Não conseguia ver o lado de fora. O container era iluminado por dentro, mas a luz parecia não atravessar o vidro para iluminar o lado de fora. Já lera algo sobre óculos com lentes anti ofuscantes baseadas em luz polarizada. Talvez o vidro tivesse essa propriedade. Aparentemente tinha porque pelos recortes na parede de vidro era possível ver luz do lado de fora e o vidro fazia parecer que fora da cela estava um breu.

O vidro tinha uma série de pequenos recortes verticais no canto superior esquerdo e um único recorte horizontal, no canto inferior direito. Os recortes pequenos deviam ser entradas de ar. O recorte próximo ao piso era provavelmente para a passagem de uma bandeja com comida. Por falar nisso, estava com fome. Fome e sede.

Suspeitava que podiam vê-lo normalmente do outro lado do vidro, o que seria bem embaraçoso. Se era um prisioneiro, que lhe dessem roupas de prisioneiro. Chegara vestido. Era um absurdo que o deixassem nu numa caixa fechada. Nu e exposto a olhares inconvenientes.

Era uma cela pequena. O lugar era basicamente uma caixa de 2,5 m x 5,0 m, com 2,25 m de altura. Tinha tudo o que uma cela de prisão costumava ter e nada além disso. Esse tudo se resumia a uma cama e uma área que seria o banheiro.

A cama tinha um núcleo metálico revestido por material plástico. O revestimento plástico não era plano. Formava um apoio para a cabeça numa das extremidades e era razoavelmente confortável. Não tinha pés e não ficava encostada na parede. Parecia flutuar. Na verdade, estava fixada a um suporte preso na parede do container.

Havia um pequeno nicho na parede lateral e dele emergia uma saída de tubo extremamente curta. Ao aproximar a mão do tubo, jorrou água. Experimentou aproximar a boca e confirmou que o nicho era um misto de pia e bebedor. No lado oposto da cela, num trecho com o piso rebaixado, havia um trecho do teto com muitos pequenos furos. Estendeu o pé e jorrou água. Um chuveiro acionado por sensor. Próximo, mas não diretamente abaixo do chuveiro, havia um furo no piso. Servia de ralo para a água do chuveiro, mas não só. Pelo diâmetro e pela ausência de grade, Sam suspeitou que aquilo servia de vaso sanitário. Não tentou comprovar sua suspeita.

Uma cela minimalista sem portas. Nenhuma abertura pela qual pudesse passar. Nada que pudesse ser usado contra si mesmo ou para dominar um carcereiro. Não tinha como fugir dali sem ajuda.

Estava ferrado.

.

Inesperadamente, a parede de vidro torna-se exatamente isso: uma parede de vidro. Completamente transparente.

E, falando em olhares inconvenientes, bem em frente aonde Sam estava, do outro lado do vidro, havia um homem. Ao menos, parecia um humano caucasiano jovem do sexo masculino. Sam não esperava encontrar um ser humano naquele lugar. E já era caçador há tempo suficiente para saber que nem tudo que parece humano realmente é. Ainda mais quando o estranho guardava uma suspeita semelhança com seu irmão. Talvez pretendessem usar essa semelhança para criar empatia, mas, se fosse isso, como saberiam de Dean? Teriam sondado sua mente?

Não eram idênticos, era bem mais jovem que seu irmão, mas aquele homem seria facilmente confundido com Dean se visto de longe ou rapidamente. O homem estava sentado numa cadeira de braços e o observava atentamente. A roupa não sugeria autoridade. Parecia mais um macacão. E a postura do homem era bastante desleixada. Ele não parecia um guarda nem agia como tal.

\- Que lugar é esse? O que pretendem fazer comigo? .. e eu .. Eu agradeceria se devolvessem minhas roupas.

\- Qu3m d1r14? 0 m4-c4k0 f4l4! F4l4 41, m4-c4k0! Qu3r um4 b4n-4n4? P4r4b3n5! V0c3 73m um4 b3l4 b4n-4n4 41 3n7r3 45 p3rn45.

\- Eu não entendi nada do que você disse e você também não deve ter me entendido. Quem sabe não conseguimos nos comunicar por mímica?

Sam faz o gesto de elevar a mão direta com a palma para cima e aponta para a parede de vidro. Depois, bate com a mão direita espalmada no peito e aponta para um ponto além da parede de vidro. Repete aquela sequência de gestos várias vezes, enquanto verbaliza de forma extravagante: SU-BIR. VI-DRO. SU-BIR. EU. FO-RA. Fora dessa cela.

\- V0c3 3 3ngr4ç4d0, m4-c4k0. 3ngr4ç4d0 e mu170 b0n170. 3u d3v14 3574r mu170 pu70 k0m v0c3. 0 J4r3d 3574 p3rd1d0 54b3-53 l4 0nd3. P0d3 3574r c0rr3nd0 r15k0 d3 v1d4. P0r 5u4 culp4. 3 3u 4k1 53m p0d3r f4z3r n4d4 p0r 3l3. M4s, k0m0 3u p0ss0 t3r r41v4 d3 4lgu3m k0m 3554 c4r1nh4 b0n174 3 3553 p4u 3n0rm3?

\- Pelo jeito, não me entendeu. Nunca fui bom em mímica.

\- N40 3r4 p4r4 v0c3 3574r 4k1. N40 1m4gina o tamanho do problema que criou para nós.

\- Espera! Você fala minha língua?

\- É claro que eu não falo m4-c4k3z. Eu não sei de onde - ou de que época - você veio, mas posso afirmar com toda a certeza que ninguém mais fala a sua língua. Você fala uma língua morta.

\- Língua morta? Não. Isso não é verdade. Eu falo inglês. Uma das línguas mais faladas no mundo. Sou cidadão americano. Cidadão do país mais poderoso do mundo.

\- Americano? América? Sei, já ouvi falar. Tive aulas de História, sabia? Os Grandes Impérios da Antiguidade. Eu detestava História. Achava uma completa inutilidade. E acaba que vim trabalhar justamente aqui, onde todos acham História algo extremamente importante. Os fatos históricos são sagrados e imutáveis. E, quem diria, acabo de descobrir uma utilidade para as coisas inúteis que aprendi no colégio. Bater papo com um m4-c4k0.

\- Os Estados Unidos da América, meu país, nunca foi um Império. Somos uma república. Uma democracia. Uma das grandes potências mundiais. Eu diria que somos a maior potência econômica e militar que o mundo já conheceu.

\- Sinto informá-lo que seu grande país não existe mais. Que todos que você um dia conheceu estão mortos.

\- Não acredito em você.

\- Acredite no que quiser. Estou pouco me importando se você acredita ou não.

\- Foram vocês?

\- Fomos nós .. que o quê?

\- Você acabou de dizer que os Estados Unidos não existem mais. Que todo mundo morreu. Foram vocês os responsáveis? VOCÊS atacaram o planeta e destruíram o meu país e o mundo? Vocês são o quê? Uma Força de Invasão Alienígena?

\- Você tem muita imaginação, m4-c4k0.

\- Esse termo que você usa para se referir a mim ... Como é mesmo?

\- M4-c4k0.

\- M4-c4k0? Soa como má-ká-kú. Significa o que acho que significa? Macaco? O bicho? Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou um m4-c4k0. Eu sou um ser humano.

\- Tem certeza? Você parece um m4-c4k0.

\- Por que estou sendo mantido preso?

\- Não sabe o porquê? Esqueceu? Eu soube que você avançou para cima do Capitão M0-R3y com sangue nos olhos, gritando como um selvagem e armado com uma faca grande e pontuda. Se os seguranças não tivessem te derrubado com os tasers, você provavelmente teria matado o Capitão. Isso me parece um motivo bem razoável para manter você aqui preso.

\- É! Eu fiz isso. Mas, só porque não sabia o que vocês eram e o que queriam conosco. Eu vi meu irmão paralisado e duas figuras quase invisíveis em volta dele. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Está me dizendo que uma daquelas criaturas invisíveis é esse seu Capitão Mur-ray?

\- Capitão ele é. Quanto a ser MEU capitão .. Eu aqui sou só o faxineiro. O que faz as tarefas que ninguém gosta de fazer. Tipo dar banho em m4-c4k0 doido. É! Fui eu que tirei você todo m3l3k4d0 do tanque de descontaminação. Dei banho. Sequei. E ainda tive que carregar você aí para dentro. Me mandaram fazer isso e depois voltar para o meu trabalho. Sabe o que mais? Eu não deveria estar aqui falando com você. É melhor eu ir ou posso me complicar.

\- Escuta! Você parece humano como eu. Precisa me ajudar a sair daqui.

\- E por que eu faria isso?

\- Você disse que é faxineiro. Não é responsável pelo que quer que seus generais tenham feito ao meu mundo. Mas, se não me ajudar a fugir, será cúmplice deles.

\- Deixe-me pensar. Você tentou MATAR o Capitão M0-R3y. É o responsável por termos perdido o Tenente Pd-L3k. É responsável pelo fracasso da missão. Graças a você, vai ser preciso organizar uma segunda expedição para resgatar o Tenente. Uma expedição que não estava prevista e vai custar milhões de créditos. Acho que isso tudo conta contra você. O pessoal lá de cima não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito. E eu não tenho nenhum motivo para gostar de você. O Tenente Pd-L3k é alguém importante para mim. Portanto, acho que você merece estar aqui e merece tudo o que vierem a fazer com você.

\- Escuta, eu sinto pelo seu amigo. Mas, sinto mais ainda pelo meu mundo, pelo meu irmão e por todos que vocês mataram. Se eu atrapalhei um pouquinho que seja os planos de vocês, já valeu a pena.

\- Sendo assim, não pode reclamar do que vierem a fazer com você. Fora tudo o que já fizeram enquanto você estava desacordado.

\- O que fizeram comigo? O que mais pretendem fazer?

\- O de sempre, creio. Vão fazer testes e mais testes em você. Alguns eles já fizeram. Testes que eu detestaria que fizessem comigo. Depois, vão obrigar você a falar tudo que sabe e até o que não sabe. E, terminadas essas etapas, as mais chatas e, por vezes, DOLOROSAS, eles vão dissecar você. Entende o significado do termo DISSECAR? Abrir e ver o que tem dentro. Cortar para estudar o funcionamento. Mas, calma. Não vai acontecer tão cedo. Você ainda tem um ano de vida. Talvez dois. Torça para que seja apenas um.

\- O QUÊ! NÃO! Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo. Eu não sou um sapo para ser dissecado numa aula prática de Biologia. Eu sou um ser humano.

\- Não sei se entendi direito. Se você fosse um 54-p0, nós poderíamos dissecá-lo. Como é um m4-c4k0, nós não podemos?

\- Mais ou menos isso.

\- Você não é um de nossos cidadãos. Não está protegido pelas nossas leis. Eu não entendo de leis, mas acho que eles podem sim dissecar você. Você devia estar contente. Vão dar um destino nobre ao seu corpo. Você não vai virar adubo. Vai fazer avançar o nosso conhecimento sobre m4-c4k05 pré-históricos.

\- Você fala isso com uma naturalidade e uma indiferença .. O que é dissecar uma pessoa para quem acha normal destruir um mundo, não é mesmo? Você pode até parecer humano, mas você não é. É um monstro. Todos vocês são.

\- O 54-p0 deve pensar o mesmo de você.

\- É provável. Nunca tinha pensado nestes termos.

\- Eles vão pôr você para dormir antes de começarem a dissecação. Você não vai sentir nada.

\- Que bom! Talvez eu devesse ser grato por tanta bondade.

\- Não desanime. Eles podem ter outros planos para você. Você prefere ser mandado para o nosso zoológico? Nós temos um x1m-p4n-z3 e um g0r1-L4. Acho que você e o x1m-p4n-z3 formariam uma boa dupla.

\- Já disse que não sou um macaco. Mas, para você pouco importa, não é mesmo? Só me diga uma coisa. Esse Capitão .. é como você? Ele parece humano? Eu o agarrei, mas aquilo que eu peguei não era pele. Era um tipo de traje.

\- Traje de camuflagem. Quanto ao Capitão M0-R3y ser humano, tenho minhas dúvidas.

\- Não sabe se ele é como você? Se ele tem aparência humana como eu e você?

\- Você chamaria de humano alguém capaz de apunhalar o parceiro pelas costas?

\- Ele matou o próprio parceiro?

\- De certa forma, ele matou.

.

* * *

20.06.2018


	3. SEM FUTURO

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 3 - SEM FUTURO_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

MANHÃ

.

\- Você tem nome, m4-c4k0?

\- Você não é o faxineiro? Não tem um PISO para varrer? Um BANHEIRO para limpar? Me deixa aqui em PAZ. Com fome, mas em paz.

\- Por que não me disse que estava com fome?

\- Porque imaginei que esse lugar tivesse um horário definido para alimentar os prisioneiros. Ou ordens para que alguns prisioneiros fossem deixados sem comida.

\- Não há outros "prisioneiros". Você é o único aqui. Fui encarregado de alimentá-lo.

\- E só agora você me diz. Estava esperando o quê?

\- Você dizer que estava com fome. Se não fala, como eu vou adivinhar? Tenho uma barra de c3r34l470 aqui comigo.

J3n tira a barra alimentícia do bolso de trás do macacão, abre o invólucro .. e come displicentemente o conteúdo sob o olhar - primeiramente surpreso e, depois, indignado - de Sam.

\- Que cara é essa? Você não é o único que está com fome. Eu não tinha comido nada desde hoje de manhã.

\- Escuta aqui! Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordado após chegar aqui. Nem quanto tempo fiquei dormindo naquela cápsula. Mas, entre ter recuperado a consciência e ser posto para dormir, foram várias horas paralisado. E desde que acordei aqui, nesta cela, já se passaram, pelo menos, oito horas. E, neste tempo todo, eu não comi nada.

\- Não sei como era nos zoológicos do lugar de onde você veio - Am3rika, não é? - mas, aqui pedem que não se alimente os animais.

\- E, de onde eu venho, maltratar animais é crime.

\- Eu tenho outra barra alimentícia aqui. Pode ficar com ela.

J3n tira o invólucro e deixa o c3r34l470 no rasgo da parte de baixo do vidro. Sam pega a barra alimentícia examina, cheira, toca com a língua e finalmente morde, mas apenas uma lasquinha.

\- Precisa comer todo. Se não come, não adormece e aí os cortes vão doer.

\- Vocês me deixaram com fome para que eu comesse isso e ficasse fácil me levarem para a dissecação?

\- Para a dissecação, o melhor é que não haja alimento no estômago do .. paciente. Não comendo, você só está facilitando as coisas para eles. Mas, não acho que vá acontecer hoje. O expediente já está quase no final. O pessoal vai querer deixar para amanhã.

\- Não vou comer isso.

\- Você é quem sabe. Só acho que morrer de fome não vai fazer você viver mais.

Com raiva, Sam joga a barra alimentícia na latrina e encara o carcereiro em atitude desafiadora.

\- Aaah! Não! Você não devia ter estragado o c3r34l470. Se não o queria, me devolvesse. Hoje vivemos num mundo de fartura. Eles devem isso a mim, sabia? Mas, se recusam a reconhecer que, por caminhos tortos, eu tornei o mundo um lugar muito melhor para se viver. O mundo só, não. Também nossas colônias espaciais. Eu nasci num mundo em que os recursos eram escassos e nada era desperdiçado. .. Eles não sabem o que é viver na escassez. O que é respirar ar sintético. Não conheceram esse mundo. Não lembram como era. Era tudo muito diferente. Muito mais difícil.

\- Não sei se entendi direito. Está falando de pobreza e desigualdade? Está dizendo que veio de uma classe social mais baixa?

\- Somos uma meritocracia. Partimos todos da mesma condição e subimos socialmente conforme nosso desempenho nos testes e nas tarefas. Os mais bem avaliados recebem maiores salários e ganham alguns privilégios. Mas, todos têm a subsistência garantida. Ninguém passa fome ou vive em condições indignas.

\- Mesmas oportunidades e cada um conforme suas capacidades? Me parece justo. Você não era bom o bastante e acabou faxineiro. É isso?

\- Muito pelo contrário. Eu estava entre os melhores. A elite da elite.

\- E hoje é faxineiro?

\- É uma longa história que não lhe diz respeito.

\- Isso de você ser de um mundo diferente do "deles" é figura de linguagem ou você é mesmo de um planeta diferente? Um mundo de humanos diferente do mundo das criaturas que, como o seu Capitão Murray, precisam cobrir o corpo inteiro o tempo todo?

\- Pode-se dizer que sou de outro mundo. O meu mundo, esse mundo em que eu nasci, não existe mais. E fui eu o responsável pelo que aconteceu. Dizem que 1 031 268 014 pessoas deixaram de existir em consequência dos meus atos.

\- Você causou a morte de 1 BILHÃO de pessoas?

\- Elas não morreram. Simplesmente .. nunca nasceram. Eu troquei 1 bilhão de vidas por apenas uma. E você me tirou a única pessoa que dava sentido a tudo o que eu fiz. A pessoa cuja existência significava para mim mais do que esses 1 bilhão que nunca nasceram.

\- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você é maluco. Não diz coisa com coisa. Nem faxineiro você tinha condições de ser.

\- A que ponto eu cheguei. Ser considerado incapaz por um m4-c4k0. F0d4-53 você e todo mundo. Pensem de mim o que quiserem. Eu fiz o que me pareceu certo. Não me arrependo de nada. Eles deveriam olhar para os 13 bilhões que passaram a existir. Não para o 1 bilhão que perdemos.

\- Essa única vida .. a pessoa importante para você .. você já falou dela antes .. é o Tenente que estava com o Capitão Murray. E o Tenente é a outra criatura invisível que encontrei na Terra. Você está do lado deles. Destruiu seu próprio mundo e é cúmplice na destruição do meu. Não é que você não se importe com o que farão comigo. Você QUER que eles me matem.

\- O Tenente está perdido numa Terra selvagem e vai levar um bom tempo até podermos resgatá-lo. Até lá, tudo pode acontecer. Se ele levar a sério as regras como eu acho que vai, o risco dele acabar morto é grande. Deve manter-se isolado, sem interagir com ninguém. Se for atacado, não pode revidar. Nem mesmo para se salvar. Ele vai morrer. E, assim como me culpam por esse 1 bilhão de vidas, eu vou culpar você se ele acabar morto.

\- Então, é pessoal? Eu não sei o quanto do que você acabou de me contar é verdade, mas estou achando que isso de me deixar nu e passando fome é uma vingancinha mesquinha sua. É a sua forma de me punir por eu ter posto em risco a vida do seu precioso amigo alienígena.

.

.

TARDE

.

\- Aqui! Sua comida. Pode comer sem medo. Não está drogada. Você ganhou mais um dia.

\- Não acredito em você. Não vou comer.

\- Não suporto ver boa comida sendo desperdiçada. Se não vai comer, deixe aí que eu mesmo como.

\- Eu quero minhas roupas. Não podem me manter nu indefinidamente.

\- Reclame aos nossos historiadores. Eles garantem que m4-c4k05 viviam em florestas e não usavam roupas.

.

.

\- 7ud0 c3r70 k0m n0550 1n35p3r4d0 h05p3d3 d0 53cul0 21?

\- Ch4d? 5urpr354 v3r v0c3 4qu1. V310 f4l4r k0m 0 s3lv4g3m?

\- F0r4 d0 71m3C0rp, v0c3 p0d3 m3 ch4m4r d3 Ch4d, **3nc4rr3g4d0** 4-ck3. 4qu1 n40 4ch0 4pr0pr14d0.

\- D35kulp3, **C4p1740** M0-R3y. 1550 n40 v41 53 r3p371r. 0 **53nh0r** v310 f4l4r k0m 0 pr1510n31r0, **C4p1740** M0-R3y?

\- 3l3 n40 3 n0550 pr1510n31r0. 3574 53nd0 m4n71d0 150l4d0 p0r r4z035 54n174r145. 3l3 41nd4 n40 d353nv0lv3u 7074l 1mun1d4d3 405 m1cr0rg4n15m05 d4 n0554 3p0k4 e n05 n40 73m05 1mun1d4d3 405 qu3 3l3 p0554 73r 7r4z1d0 k0m 3l3.

\- V41 3xpl1c4r 1550 40 s3lv4g3m, **53nh0r**?

\- N40! Qu4n70 m3n05 1n73r4g1rm05 k0m 3l3, m3lh0r. N40 3 r3c0m3nd4v3l p4554rm05 qu4lqu3r 1nf0rm4ç40 50br3 qu3m 50m05 3 0 qu3 f0m05 f4z3r n4 3r4 d4l4. 3v173 k0nv3r54r k0m n0550 4m1g0 .. s3lv4g3m. F4l3 50m3n73 0 3553nc14l. 4551m qu3 f0r p0551v3l, 3l3 53r4 d3v0lv1d0 4 5u4 pr0pr14 3r4.

\- 3n73nd1d0, **53nh0r**.

\- K0m0 3l3 3574 r34g1nd0 40 k0nf1n4m3n70, **3nc4rr3g4d0** 4-ck3?

\- 3L3 3574 f151c4m3n73 b3m, m45 r3cl4m4 d3 7ud0. 41nd4 h4 p0uk0 3574v4 1nk0nf0rm4d0 p0r 3574r s3nd0 m4n71d0 nu.

\- 3l3 p4550u h0r45 n0 74nqu3 d3 d35k0n74m1n4ç40. 05 k0mp0n3n735 4n357351k05 d0 g3l 1mp3d1r4m qu3 3l3 51n71553 d35c0nf0r70, m45 0 g3l pr0m0v3u um4 53v3r4 35f0l14ç40 n4 p3l3 d3l3. 3 p0r 1550 qu3 3l3 3574 k0m 4 p3l3 740 v3rm3lh4. C0nv3m ñ40 k0br1r 4 p3l3 p0r um 73mp0. 0 4r 1nj374d0 n4 c3l4 3 3573r1l1z4d0 p4r4 pr3v3n1r 1nf3cç035. 4l3m d1550, 0 r3v3571m3n70 pl4571k0 d4 c4m4 3 p0r050 3 p3rm173 qu3 4dm1n157r3m05 m3d1c4ç40 p0r v14 cu74n34. 4 r0up4 47r4p4lh4r14. 3 k0n5tr4ng3d0r p4r4 3l3 3 74mb3m p4r4 v0c3, m45 m4n73-l0 nu 3 r3k0m3nd4ç40 d4 3qu1p3 m3d1c4.

\- 3l3 r3cl4m4 74mb3m d3 3574r mu170 73mp0 53m k0m3r.

\- N40 3 74n70 qu4n70 3l3 1m4g1n4. 3l3 r3c3b3u nu7r13n735, v4c1n45 3 k0mpl3x05 v174m1n1k05 3nqu4n70 3573v3 53d4d0. 473 p0uk45 h0r45 4n735 d3 4c0rd4r n4 c3l4. 05 3x4m35 473574r4m qu3 3l3 3574 3m 3xc3l3n735 k0nd1ç035 f151c4s. 3l3 3 f0r73. V41 53 r3cup3r4r r4p1d0 d35545 h0r45 3m j3jum.

\- Qu4n70 h0r45 3m j3jum?

\- 48 h0r45. M45, m374d3 d3553 73mp0 3l3 p4550u d0rm1ndo. F01 pr3c150 3l1m1n4r 70d4 4 fl0r4 1n73571n4l qu3 v310 k0m 3l3 d0 p4554d0 3 1n0cul4r um4 n0v4. 3554 n0v4 fl0r4 1n73571n4l 41nd4 3574 53 d353nv0lv3nd0 d3n7r0 d3l3. P0r 1550 53r n3c3554r10 d31x4-l0 um 7emp0 3m k0mpl370 j3jum. 3l3 n40 71nh4 k0nd1ç035 d3 4b505v3r 4d3qu4d4m3n73 nu7r13n735 pr0v3n13n735 d3 4l1m3n705 4dm1n157r4d05 p0r v14 0r4l. M45, 4 3qu1p3 m3d1c4 j4 l1b3r0u 4 1nj35740 d3 um4 p4574 nu7r171v4.

\- 3u p45531 h4 p0uk0 um4 b4nd3j4 k0m 4l1m3nt0, m45 3l3 3 mu170 d35k0nf14d0 3 n4d4 4m157050. N40 k0m3u. 4cr3d174 qu3 qu3r3m05 53d4-l0 p4r4 f4z3r 73rr1v315 3xp3r13nc145 k0m 3l3.

\- 53 3u 3571v3553 n0 lug4r d3l3, 74mb3m 3574r14 455u574d0. 3 n47ur4l qu3 53 m057r3 h0571l. Pr0cur3 7r4nqu1l1z4-l0. D1g4 qu3 n1ngu3m 4qu1 pr373nd3 f4z3r-lh3 m4l. 3 m3 4v153 53 3l3 k0n71nu4r r3cu54nd0 k0m1d4.

\- C4p1740, 3u g0574r14 d3 p4r71c1p4r d4 3qu1p3 d3 r35g474 d0 73n3n73 Pd-L3k.

\- 54b3 qu3 1550 n40 3 p0551v3l, 4ux1l14r 4-ck3. P0r f4v0r, n40 v0l73 4 f4z3r 3553 71p0 d3 50l1c174ç40. 0 K0m4nd0 f01 mu170 g3n3r050 d31x4nd0 v0c3 k0n71nu4r 7r4b4lh4nd0 4qu1. 3m 0u7r0 lug4r, v0c3 3574r14 r3c3b3nd0 m374d3 d0 s4l4r10 qu4 r3c3b3 4qu1 p4r4 0 m35m0 7r4b4lh0. P0r74n70, n40 4rr15qu3 0 p0uk0 qu3 41nd4 73m.

\- 51m, **53nh0r**. _'B4b4-K4 cr4-71n0!'_

.

\- Escutei você falando com alguém nesta sua língua estranha. Era o seu superior hierárquico? Era um oficial, não era? O que ele queria? Ele disse o que vão fazer comigo?

\- H0j3 n40 3570u k0m p4c13nc14 pr4 v0c3, m4-c4k0.

.

.

NOITE

.

Já tinham se passado cinco horas do final do expediente quando o Capitão Ch4d M0-R3y finalmente deixou a sede do 71m3C0rp. Planejava seguir direto para casa, comer o que encontrasse no conservador de alimentos e cair na cama. O dia tinha sido terrível e Ch4d não alimentava nenhuma esperança de que o dia seguinte pudesse ser diferente.

O sistema de segurança do 71m3C0rp era controlado por uma inteligência artificial. Não existiam seguranças ou recepcionistas humanos. Todas as tarefas que podiam ser executadas por máquinas ou por inteligência artificial o eram. O mundo vivia um longo período de paz e as cidades eram extremamente seguras. Num mundo unificado, não existiam países inimigos. Com as necessidades básicas satisfeitas, os índices de criminalidade eram baixíssimos. Não havia a paranoia de portas trancadas e cidadãos comuns não eram espionados pelo Governo ou pelas empresas.

O controle de entrada e saída do prédio e entre as alas do prédio limitava-se à confirmação das autorizações de acesso por dados biométricos. Os registros só eram verificados quando o sistema acusava algum descumprimento das regras. Os funcionários faziam seus próprios horários, embora houvesse um horário de interação incentivada e horários de interação compulsória que eram diferentes para cada cargo.

O normal era o prédio e o estacionamento estarem inteiramente vazios àquela hora da noite, mas o fracasso da missão Arcturus alterara a rotina do lugar. Ainda havia gente trabalhando em muitos setores. Mesmo assim Ch4d estranhou ver alguém parado junto a seu motogiro.

Ao se aproximar e ver quem era, suspirou desanimado. A última pessoa que desejava encontrar ao final de um dia difícil como o que tivera era o seu ex-parceiro. Estava cansado demais para bate-bocas e provocações. Tinha a consciência tranquila de que fizera o possível para que J3n tivesse uma punição mais branda. Fora graças ao seu empenho que J3n mantivera o vínculo empregatício com o 71m3C0rp e alguns benefícios. No julgamento, dera um depoimento honesto e imparcial. Um depoimento mais favorável só se mentisse e isso era algo que jamais faria. Nem pelo melhor amigo.

\- 01, Ch4d. 0u pr3f3r3 qu3 0 ch4m3 d3 **53nh0r m3u C4p1740  
**

\- 0 qu3 v0c3 qu3r, J3n? M3u d14 f01 t3rr1v3l 3 7ud0 qu3 3u qu3r0, n3573 m0m3n70, 3 d0rm1r.

\- P0d3 m3 d4r um4 c4r0n4? N40 pr3c154 53 d35v14r d0 s3u c4m1nh0. S41nd0 d4qu1 p0d3 p4r4r 3m qu4lqu3r lug4r.

\- S0b3!

O motogiro era o meio de transporte individual mais usado em cidades e pode-se dizer que era a evolução natural das primitivas motocicletas do século 20. As diferenças marcantes eram a impossibilidade de queda do motorista, pela incorporação da tecnologia do giroscópio, e o fato de serem absolutamente silenciosas e não poluentes. Como todos os veículos daquela era, era um computador sobre rodas. Existia em versões populares, mas aquele era um modelo top.

\- 3u 71nh4 um4 d35745. Pr3c1s31 v3nd3r.

\- 4qu1 3 um b0m lug4r p4r4 d31x45 v0c3?

\- Ch4d, p3ç0 qu3 4c10n3 53u 1mpl4n73 7r4du70r. 3570u acionando o meu.

\- Essa língua que estamos falando .. é inglês americano do século 21?

\- Em homenagem a nosso amigo enjaulado.

\- Para que isso, J3n? Tem algo que queira me dizer que não queira que ninguém mais saiba?

\- Ch4d, eu sei que tudo que diz respeito ao 71m3C0rp é sigiloso e que nenhuma informação sobre as missões pode ser repassada para pessoal não expressamente autorizado. Sei também o quanto você leva a sério os protocolos de segurança, mas, por favor, me diga o que está sendo feito para resgatar o Tenente Pd-L3k.

\- Se sabe que não posso revelar nada, para quê perguntar?

\- Ch4d, nós já fomos parceiros. Amigos. Eu, pelo menos, o considerava um amigo. Mesmo hoje, mesmo você tendo apoiado a minha expulsão da equipe, se fosse você que estivesse perdido no passado, eu me ofereceria para participar das buscas e não mediria esforços para resgatá-lo. Quando ofereci meus préstimos, não foi pensando em recuperar o prestígio ou o salário do meu antigo cargo. Eu só quero ajudar. Sabe que me preocupo de verdade com o Tenente Pd-L3k. Eu tenho bastante experiência, tanto de campo quanto de rastreamento histórico. Eu sou bom nisso e tenho certeza que seria de grande ajuda. Depois, eu volto à rotina de proporcionar banheiros impecavelmente limpos.

\- Você ainda acredita que o J4r3d seja descendente direto de Jac3k Padal3ck1, o garoto que você salvou da morte certa num bombardeio milênios atrás?

\- Sei que voltar do passado e dar de cara com um descendente direto do garoto que salvei é algo estatisticamente impossível. Posso estar me iludindo. Criando um vínculo com o Tenente Pd-L3k que só existe na minha cabeça. Mas, eu realmente acredito que seja. E assim como eu não pude deixar o Jac3k morrer em 1944, eu não posso deixar o J4r3d morrer em 2018.

\- Sabe que não depende de mim. Existem regras e protocolos rígidos. Você e eu sabemos que o Alto Comando não vai reconsiderar a sua situação. Você os conhece melhor do eu. Não reconsiderariam mesmo que você fosse o único operativo qualificado para a missão. E você bem sabe que temos outros operativos qualificados para uma missão de resgate. Lamento, J3n. Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo. Mas, isso foge completamente do meu nível de competência.

\- E eu gostaria de acreditar que você se disporia a levantar uma palha que fosse para me ajudar. Meus cumprimentos atrasados pela sua promoção a Capitão. Você fez por merecer. Tenho certeza que seguindo sempre a cartilha do Alto Comando você chegará rapidamente a Coronel. E depois, quem sabe, até a membro do Alto Comando. Fique tranquilo que me esforçarei para que seu banheiro particular seja sempre o mais limpo de todos.

\- Você está sendo injusto, J3n.

\- Então, estamos empatados.

\- Acredite que estou fazendo tudo que é possível para que aprovem o resgate do J4r3d.

\- Como assim "que aprovem"? Eles podem não aprovar? Os desgraçados estão pensando em abandonar o J4r3d no passado?

\- Já falei mais do que podia. Boa noite, J3n.

\- Ch4d, você não imagina o quanto foi difícil para mim vir até você pedir um favor que eu reconheço não ser pequeno. Isso depois de eu jurar para mim mesmo que jamais lhe pediria o que quer que fosse. Se o que está em jogo não fosse a vida do J4r3d, eu jamais o faria. Eu passei por cima do meu orgulho e estou aqui lhe implorando. Eu ajoelho, se necessário. Se o que você queria era me ver humilhado, conseguiu. Agora, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo.

.

.

MANHÃ SEGUINTE

.

\- Sua comida.

\- Não vou comer.

Sam estava deitado de olhos fechados e assim permaneceu. Aquela era a terceira bandeja que lhe traziam. Como das vezes anteriores, trazia pasta alimentícia acondicionada num copo térmico com tampa. A porção era generosa, quase 1 litro. Não que tenha aberto as embalagens para descobrir. As duas anteriores foram recolhidas intocadas.

Nas vezes em que reclamou de não lhe darem comida, a fome ainda era suportável e a comida não era seu real objetivo. Tinha a esperança de usar a bandeja ou os talheres como instrumentos de fuga. Esperança logo frustrada. O material da bandeja, o mesmo do copo e da colher, lembrava isopor. Completamente inúteis como arma ou como ferramenta.

Mas, não era só a fome que atormentava Sam. Era a falta de perspectivas de que aquilo acabasse bem.

\- Você é que sabe! Se não quer comer, não coma! Eu como por você.

J3n pega o copo e a colher e posiciona-se próximo ao vidro, na linha de visão do prisioneiro esfomeado. E vai tomando, colherada a colherada, o conteúdo pastoso com uma expressão de prazer que fazia aquilo parecer bem mais saboroso do que realmente era.

\- Tem certeza que não quer? A próxima só daqui a seis horas.

Sam adoraria mandar o faxineiro enviar aquela bandeja onde o sol não bate. Mas, preferiu guardar as forças para algo que valesse à pena. Já não se aguentava mais de fome. Sentia-se fraco e, de pé, ficava tonto. O pior é que tinha plena consciência de que fora manipulado pelo maldito faxineiro para recusar alimento. Estava fazendo o jogo dele deixando-se torturar pela fome. Ele não estaria comendo se houvesse alguma possibilidade da comida estar realmente drogada. Talvez o desgraçado o estivesse assustando justamente para se apropriar da comida que lhe davam.

\- Maldito faxineiro!

.

Na tradução para o inglês do século 21, o implante tradutor escolhera termo "faxineiro" para definir a função que J3n exercia no 71m3C0rp e o termo dera a Sam uma ideia errada das tarefas que seu carcereiro improvisado realmente executava. J3n não varria o chão ou lavava vasos sanitários com as mãos. Ninguém no mundo fazia isso há milênios.

J3n realizava todas as tarefas por meio de um computador pensante. Era o computador pensante que coordenava e controlava a ação de cada máquina e de cada sistema automático de higienização e limpeza, adequando-as à rotina dos funcionários. J3n apenas definia os parâmetros e inspecionava os resultados. J3n não tinha um chefe imediato nem subordinados. As atividades de limpeza de todo o complexo de prédios do 71m3C0rp e de suas adjacências estavam sob sua inteira e exclusiva responsabilidade. J3n era, ao mesmo tempo, o operador de campo - que seria o faxineiro propriamente dito - e o gerente-executivo de um setor essencial para qualquer organização.

Na prática, o trabalho de J3n não era mais penoso ou sacrificado que seu antigo cargo de operativo de campo. Na verdade, tinha menos trabalho e menos responsabilidades. Além de muito mais liberdade para escolher seus horários. Perdera status social e tivera os rendimentos reduzidos à metade, mas seu salário era considerado bom se comparado com o da média da população.

Ocupava um cargo administrativo muito cobiçado. Ainda assim, era uma condição humilhante para quem já fora o principal operativo da corporação que detinha a tecnologia mais avançada que a humanidade já dispôs. Para quem pertencia ao seleto grupo de pioneiros na História da Humanidade a viajar no tempo. O primeiro pelo 71m3C0rp.

.

Sam, contrariado, girou o corpo de forma a voltar o rosto para a parede metálica e J3n precisou controlar a vontade de rir. O m4-c4k0 estava morrendo de fome, louco para aceitar a comida, mas era orgulhoso demais para dar o braço a torcer e pedir de volta a comida que recusara.

Era tudo muito engraçado.

Não! A quem queria enganar? Aquilo não tinha graça alguma.

O que estava fazendo? **Por que** estava fazendo aquilo? Quando foi que se tornara esse canalha sádico e insensível? Estava descontando suas frustrações em alguém que não estava em condições de se defender. Um coitado que não fazia ideia de onde estava, que fora isolado de tudo e de todos que conhecia, mantido preso há dias num cubículo onde não distinguia o dia da noite, com fome e sofrendo o constrangimento por estar exposto nu numa vitrine.

Aquele homem não era um criminoso. Contra ele não pesavam acusações. Estava apenas em quarentena sanitária. Fora deixado sob seus cuidados com instruções expressas de que deveria ser bem tratado. Fora lembrado diversas vezes que o homem provavelmente estaria psicologicamente fragilizado e que deveria fazer o máximo para humanizar suas condições de confinamento.

Mas, ao invés de tranquilizá-lo, o que fizera? Contara uma mentira maldosa e aterrorizara um homem que tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar temeroso quanto à própria integridade física e ao destino que lhe dariam. Fizera-o acreditar que podia ser morto a qualquer momento de forma horrível. Fizera o oposto do que lhe fora ordenado.

Fora necessário mantê-lo um tempo em jejum, mas as últimas dezoito horas de fome eram absolutamente injustificáveis. Se o que fizera chegasse ao conhecimento do Alto Comando, seria sumariamente demitido e responderia a inquérito policial. Seria condenado e cumpriria pena. E seria merecido.

Sentia-se injustiçado? Isso não justificava o comportamento execrável que estava tendo. A pessoa horrível que estava se tornando. Como justificaria seus atos para J4r3d, caso ele viesse a descobrir?

Vinha repetindo para si mesmo que era justo que aquele homem pagasse pelo mal que involuntariamente causara a J4r3d e à missão como um todo. Mas, em seu íntimo, sabia que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo para a forma como vinha agindo. O fato é que aquele homem, vindo de um passado longínquo, lembrava muito o J4r3d e não apenas fisicamente. Via semelhanças entre dois no temperamento e até nos gestos. E isso era extremamente perturbador.

Amava à distância um homem que idealizara. Um homem que não conhecia de verdade. Ele e J4r3d nunca conversaram. O único contato físico que tiveram foi um aperto de mãos protocolar ao serem formalmente apresentados. Já o s3lv4g3m fora entregue aos seus cuidados desacordado e nu. Não tocara nele em momento algum, mas acompanhara de perto o processo de remoção do gel e a higienização corporal a que fora submetido. Passara horas admirando a beleza de suas formas e ficara fascinado com a masculinidade bruta que exibia em cada pequeno gesto.

A nudez constrangida de Sam perturbava e excitava J3n.

Fizera o que fizera não por raiva ou ódio, mas por medo. Medo do que estava sentindo. Medo que acontecesse o que sabia que fatalmente aconteceria. Que acabasse se apaixonando pelo belo e orgulhoso s3lv4g3m. Não tinha esperança de ganhar o seu amor e ele logo seria devolvido à sua era. Mas, talvez pudesse ganhar o seu ódio. Se o provocava e feria é porque não suportava a ideia de ser mais uma vez ignorado por alguém que o atraía tanto e acabar, em pouquíssimo tempo, completamente esquecido.

.

* * *

18.07.2018


	4. FUTURO REVELADO

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 4 - FUTURO REVELADO_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

\- Escuta! Sei que não confia em mim. E com toda razão. Reconheço que andei pegando pesado com você. Fui desrespeitoso. Estou pedindo .. desculpas. Está bom assim? Você sabe que, se quiséssemos, poderíamos obrigá-lo a se alimentar. Sabe que, se quiséssemos fazer algo com você, não ia ser uma greve de fome que ia nos impedir. Mostre que é um m4-c4k0 esperto. Pode pegar o copo e beber sem medo. Ou vai acabar adoecendo e me dando mais trabalho do que já dá.

\- Eu .. não consigo. Não tenho forças para me levantar. Estou muito fraco. Tonto. Escuta! Já entendi que preciso comer ou não vou estar em condições de me defender quando for a hora. Mas, preciso de ajuda. Você poderia .. por favor .. trazer a bandeja até aqui?

\- Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nesta? Seus sinais vitais são monitorados o tempo todo. Um programa médico faz o diagnóstico das suas condições físicas em tempo real. Eu SEI que não está tão mal que não possa se arrastar até aqui e pegar você mesmo a bandeja. .. Estou deixando aqui, no lugar de sempre. Já fiz a minha parte. Eu até pedi desculpas. Agora, se você vai ou não comer, é problema SEU. Lavo minhas mãos.

.

\- M4-c4k0 bonzinho! Estou vendo que bebeu tudo. Então? Já está sentindo aquele sono incontrolável?

\- Eu deveria estar?

\- Não! Como eu disse, você não precisava ter medo.

\- Não acha que passa muito tempo aqui, me encarando? Não tem nada mais importante para fazer? Eu não tenho como sair daqui e absolutamente nada para fazer. E, pelo jeito, você também não.

\- Língua afiada é sinal que a fraqueza passou. Um copo destes é tudo o que precisa pelas próximas 24 horas. Mas, se ainda estiver com fome, posso antecipar sua próxima refeição. Até provo a bebida na sua frente para você ter certeza de que não está drogada.

\- Por que resolveu FINGIR que se importa comigo?

\- Quem disse que eu me importo? Recebi ORDENS de mantê-lo saudável. É o que estou fazendo.

\- Querem cortar em pedaços um indivíduo saudável. Faz todo sentido.

\- Eu não sei por quanto tempo você vai permanecer isolado. Por quanto tempo seremos só eu e você aqui. Que acha de pararmos com a provocação mútua e nos esforçarmos para tornar sua estadia forçada menos estressante para nós dois? O que acha de recomeçarmos do zero? Eu me chamo J3n 4-ck3. Qual o seu nome? Supondo que m4-c4k0s tenham nomes.

\- É minha vez de perguntar. Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nesta? Você já deixou bem claro que não gosta de mim pelo que eu supostamente fiz com o seu amigo Tenente. Mesmo sabendo que eu não fiz NADA contra ele. Não intencionalmente. Eu posso ter ameaçado o seu Capitão. Admito que poderia tê-lo matado. Mas, até onde sei, ele está ótimo. Quem se deu mal nesta história fui eu.

\- Eu sei que não MATOU o Tenente Pd-L3k, mas o fato é que ele está MORTO. Quando você atacou o Capitão M0-R3y, a interface se fechou e o Tenente ficou para trás.

\- Isso não significa que ele esteja morto.

\- O Capitão e o Tenente foram encarregados de coletar amostras de DNA. Sabe o que é isso?

\- Sei. Continue.

\- A cápsula onde as amostras foram acondicionadas estava programada para emitir um sinal rastreável caso fosse perdida. Pois bem. Nós recebemos o sinal e recuperamos a cápsula. Junto com ela, os restos incinerados do traje de camuflagem e do chip quântico do computador pensante do Tenente.

\- E isso não é bom?

\- Não, não é. Significa que o Tenente nunca foi resgatado. Se ele tivesse a esperança de ser resgatado com vida, não existiria uma cápsula enterrada para ser encontrada por nós. O Tenente estaria aqui conosco e, com ele, a cápsula. Se não hoje, dentro de uma semana ou de um ano. Creio que nunca saberemos o que aconteceu com o Tenente. Pode ter acontecido qualquer coisa. Ele pode até ter tido uma vida longa e feliz e morrido de velhice. Mas, o que importa para nós, aqui e agora, é que ele NUNCA retornou. E é por isso que posso afirmar com certeza que o Tenente está morto.

\- Eu não entendi a lógica deste seu raciocínio. Você fala como se o Tenente estivesse desaparecido há décadas. Não há poucos dias. Se não há uma prova concreta de que ele morreu, o lógico é considerarmos que esteja vivo.

\- Não é para você entender mesmo. .. 0 J4r3d m0rr3u. M0rr3u 50z1nh0 m1lh4r35 d3 4n05 4nt35 d3 t3r n45c1d0.

.

A descoberta de que a cápsula de acondicionamento de amostras fora enterrada fez o Alto Comando do 71m3C0rp considerar a hipótese de não dar seguimento à missão de resgate do Tenente Pd-L3k. Afinal, a descoberta da cápsula era agora um fato histórico consolidado. Um fortíssimo indicativo de que o Tenente nunca fora resgatado vivo. Não fazia sentido gastar milhões de créditos em uma missão destinada ao fracasso.

A questão financeira era relevante, mas esbarrava num ponto importante. Não realizar a missão de resgate contrariava um dos postulados mais importantes do protocolo de segurança do 71m3C0rp e sua inobservância envolvia riscos que sequer podiam ser avaliados.

O Tenente 4-ck3 mudou significativamente o destino de 62,6% de todos os seres humanos vivos no ano em que partiu em missão ao evitar uma única morte em 1944. E alterou em diferentes graus algum aspecto das vidas de outros 36,3%. Esses percentuais incluíam o bilhão de humanos apagados da existência pelos seus atos, mas não os 13 bilhões que passaram a existir em decorrência daquela única mudança. Quanto mais distante no tempo, maior o impacto potencial de uma mudança.

O caso do Tenente Pd-L3k envolvia um risco adicional: a presença de tecnologia do século 121 perdida num passado remoto. O traje, o chip e a bateria do computador pensante do Tenente foram recuperados. Mas, não o corpo do computador, feito de materiais que só passariam a existir 70 séculos depois. E, o que era ainda mais preocupante: o implante subcutâneo com o registro de toda a história do planeta desde os seus primórdios estava perdido e não era rastreável.

Não existia no século 21 tecnologia capaz de decodificar os registros. Os fundamentos teóricos dessa tecnologia remontavam ao século 40. Mas, se o chip fosse encontrado e estudado, sua tecnologia poderia ser desenvolvida com séculos de antecedência e isso mudaria significativamente a história do mundo. Principalmente, se as informações nele contidas viessem a ser conhecidas.

O Corpo Técnico do 71m3C0rp defendia que o Tenente Pd-L3k, ou seu corpo, fossem resgatados o mais rápido possível, mesmo que fosse necessário pedir recursos adicionais ao Governo Mundial. O Alto Comando não admitia sequer discutir essa alternativa, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar as considerações do Corpo Técnico. O regimento estabelecia que as recomendações dos relatórios técnicos das missões, quando unânimes, fossem obrigatoriamente implementadas dentro de um cronograma a ser aprovado pelo Alto Comando.

A dificuldade era o Corpo Técnico chegar a uma posição unânime.

.

Não fazer nada até que fossem conhecidas a data e hora exatas em que a cápsula fora enterrada. Fora essa a decisão do Conselho ao final da longa reunião da qual o Capitão M0-R3y participara pouco antes de encontrar o Encarregado 4-ck3 no estacionamento do 71m3C0rp na noite anterior.

O Tenente Pd-L3k enterrara a cápsula onde tinha certeza que não seria encontrada acidentalmente. Sabia com base em informações do banco de dados de seu computador pessoal. Fora, portanto, uma decisão pensada. Uma escolha. É razoável supor que ele estava vivo quando a cápsula foi enterrada e próximo dela. Mas, enterrar a cápsula deveria ser sua última alternativa. Estando em boas condições físicas, o Tenente deveria deslocar-se para um dos três pontos de resgate alternativos pré-definidos e enterrar não a cápsula, mas somente o sinalizador. Mesmo que muitos anos depois. Feito isso, era só aguardar o resgate. Enterrar a cápsula e inutilizar o computador pensante significava ter certeza que não seria resgatado com vida.

A cápsula ficou enterrada por 10 mil anos. Pronta para emitir um sinal exatas 24 horas após a equipe ser enviada ao passado. O sinal foi recebido e a cápsula encontrada. Já o resgate do Tenente Pd-L3k pode ou não ter acontecido em algum momento posterior à cápsula ter sido enterrada. Tudo o que envolve viagem no tempo é relativo. Mesmo que a decisão final do Alto Comando seja a de NÃO realizar o resgate, essa decisão sempre poderá ser revertida no futuro. Mesmo que mil anos depois. SEMPRE será possível resgatar o Tenente com vida. O problema é que dependendo das ações do Tenente e da equipe de resgate no passado, ele e a equipe poderiam voltar e encontrar um mundo completamente diferente daquele que deixaram.

Para alguns conselheiros, o momento ideal para efetuar-se o resgate do Tenente era imediatamente após a cápsula ter sido enterrada. Isso porque, segundo os defensores desta tese, tudo o que aconteceu com o Tenente no passado antes deste momento já impactou a linha temporal e já está consolidado como fato histórico. E, como tal, não deve ser mudado. O resgate aconteceria onde a cápsula fora encontrada num momento de elevado grau de certeza de que encontrariam o Tenente vivo e bem. Trariam o Tenente, mas não a cápsula. A cápsula seria deixada para ser encontrada, garantindo assim o momento que estavam vivendo. Nada mudaria, mesmo que já estivesse tudo diferente.

Um segundo grupo defendia que o resgate acontecesse imediatamente após o fechamento da interface. Quanto mais tempo o Tenente permanecesse no passado maior seu impacto potencial sobre a linha de tempo. Não poderiam, no entanto, retornar tão rapidamente como gostariam. Ainda teriam que garantir que existiria uma cápsula para ser resgatada no futuro com tudo o que fora encontrado dentro e nada além disso. O Tenente ficaria menos tempo, mas os operativos que fossem resgatá-lo ficariam no passado por um tempo muito maior. Quaisquer mudanças na linha do tempo seriam revertidas e essas mudanças, se existissem, estariam limitadas ao curto período entre o envio do Tenente ao passado e seu retorno com a equipe de resgate, supondo que a equipe fosse cuidadosa o bastante. O Tenente seria resgatado vivo, mas a que custo? Resgatar o Tenente vivo justificava reescrever um dia que fosse - e não seria um único dia - da vida de bilhões de pessoas? Mudar tudo para que nada mudasse. Isso faz algum sentido?

Em qualquer das hipóteses esbarravam numa limitação técnica das viagens no tempo. Era muito perigoso abrir dois buracos de minhoca em pontos muito próximos do espaço-tempo. A equipe de resgate teria que chegar muitos dias antes ou em um ponto muito afastado do ponto de abertura do primeiro buraco. E, para voltar pelo mesmo buraco, todos teriam que se deslocar para esse ponto afastado. As possibilidades de algo dar errado não podiam ser subestimadas. E isso dava argumentos ao Alto Comando para adiar indefinidamente o resgate. Quanto mais no futuro agissem, mais seguro.

Havia, no entanto, um ponto que todos os lados concordavam inteiramente. A discussão que estavam tendo sobre realizar ou não o resgate já estaria ocorrendo em uma linha temporal alterada. O estrago, tivesse o tamanho que tivesse, já era parte da história do mundo. A história do mundo já tinha mudado. O quanto mudara eles só saberiam quando tivessem acesso aos dados do implante subcutâneo do Tenente Pd-L3k.

.

\- Seu jantar. Desculpe por não incluir b4n-4n45.

\- B4n-4n45? Ban-anas? Bananas? Ah! Entendi. M4-c4k0 come b4n-4n4.

\- Se me disser seu nome, prometo nunca mais chamá-lo de m4-c4k0. Sei que não gosta de ser chamado assim. Vamos lá! Numa boa. Não seria melhor se nossas conversas ocorressem num clima amigável. Pense bem. Você não tem nada a perder. E então? Qual o seu nome?

\- Sam Winchester.

\- 100 W1n-7?

\- Não, Sam Win-ches-ter.

\- Foi o que eu disse: 100 W1n-7. Uau! Se você for mesmo o 100 W1n-7 das lendas, você é um cara famoso. Um dos "heróis" da minha infância.

\- Lendas? Como assim "das lendas"?

\- D1n e 100 W1n-7. Os irmãos matadores de monstros das antigas lendas.

\- Lendas .. ANTIGAS? Espera! Eu lembro de você dizendo que conhecia meu país das aulas de História. Na hora, eu não dei importância ao comentário. E, em mais de uma ocasião, você mencionou historiadores. É difícil de acreditar .. mas, isso explicaria muita coisa. Nós estamos .. no FUTURO? Em que ano?

\- Eu lhe asseguro que estamos no presente. Quanto ao ano, é 12023. Século 121.

\- Isso é mais de dez mil anos à frente da minha época. Então, aquele portal que eu atravessei me trouxe .. para o futuro da Terra?

\- É isso aí. Você é esperto, m4-c4k0! Ah! Desculpe! Prometi não mais chamá-lo de m4-c4k0. Você é um sujeito esperto, 100 W1n-7.

\- Então, vocês não são invasores alienígenas?

\- Não. Mas, buscávamos um alienígena em sua época.

\- Então, a criatura invulnerável anasazi era alienígena como eu já suspeitava?

\- O último sobrevivente de uma expedição que pousou na Terra na Idade do Gelo.

\- Pretendiam trazê-lo para cá?

\- Já falei demais. Tenho ordens expressas de não passar nenhuma informação.

\- Então, você é um humano do futuro. Os outros ..

\- Humanos como eu e você. Se é que VOCÊ pode ser considerado um humano como EU. Tenho minhas dúvidas.

\- Isso torna tudo mais fácil. Escuta! Eu não quero te prejudicar. Tudo que eu quero é sair daqui e voltar para casa. Você me liberta e toma meu lugar nesta cela. Se me capturarem, eu nego que você tenha me ajudado. Digo .. que enganei você e o dominei.

\- Como se alguém aqui fosse acreditar que você conseguiria me dominar.

\- Por que não?

\- Fui um operativo de campo. O melhor. Fui muito bem treinado. Não pretendo virar motivo de chacota. Não mais do que já sou.

\- Chacota por quê?

\- Você tem amigos? Talvez fosse diferente no passado, mas agora ... O que os seus amigos diriam se acreditassem que você foi feito de bobo e dominado por um x1m-p4n-z3?

\- Você está dizendo que tem treinamento militar? Você não é só um faxineiro?

\- É uma longa história. Mas, me diga. Você sai da cela e aí? Acha mesmo que conseguiria acionar a interface espaço-temporal e voltar para casa? Sabe ajustar o supercomputador pensante que controla todo o processo? Sabe as coordenadas de destino? Sabe quantificar a energia necessária para abrir um buraco de minhoca microscópico? Faz ideia dos riscos de abrir um buraco de minhoca, mesmo por quem é um especialista no assunto? Um erro de parâmetros insignificante e você destrói o mundo.

\- Nem que eu obrigue alguém daqui a fazer os ajustes. Eu vou descobrir um meio de sair desta cela e voltar para casa. Não vou ficar aqui esperando me abrirem ao meio. Mesmo que seja para encontrar tudo destruído e toda população morta, eu quero voltar.

\- Você parece ser um sujeito legal, 100 W1n-7. Desculpa ter assustado você. A verdade é que nunca passou pela cabeça de ninguém aqui te dissecar. Nem haveria sentido em fazer isso. Já escaneamos você a nível quântico. Já sabemos tudo que há para saber. Ninguém vai fazer mal algum a você. Você vai ser devolvido incólume à sua época e vai seguir com a sua vida do ponto que parou. Vamos, no máximo, apagar suas memórias do período que permanecer aqui. Mas, é um processo indolor e bastante seguro.

\- Você INVENTOU essa história de me dissecarem? Esse tempo todo você estava curtindo com a minha cara? Achou divertido me assustar?

\- Achei! Por um tempo, achei. O mais difícil era segurar o riso. Precisava ver a cara que você fez quando eu disse que seu país não existe mais.

\- Isso é verdade? Os Estados Unidos não existem mais.

\- Não existe há milênios. A verdade é que não existem mais países na forma que você os conheceu. O planeta inteiro está unificado sob um único governo, o Governo Mundial. Eleito por todos os habitantes do planeta com base em critérios de representatividade.

\- E de me fazer passar fome? Também achou divertido?

\- Era preciso um tempo de jejum. Foi preciso destruir toda a sua flora intestinal, introduzir outra e aguardar ela se desenvolver. Ou haveria risco de contaminação biológica. Eu fiz uma grande besteira. Não podia ter oferecido o c3r341470 a você. Você primeiro precisava passar por uma etapa de alimentação a base de líquidos e alimentos pastosos. Usei a mentira que eu tinha contado antes, essa história de dissecação, para impedir que você comesse o c3r341470 que eu jamais poderia ter te oferecido.

\- Não sei se você estava mentindo antes ou se está mentindo agora. Não sei se você é louco ou está querendo me enlouquecer. Só sei que não confio em você e neste seu papo de "vamos ser amiguinhos".

\- Eu sei que errei. O que eu fiz com você foi horrível e injustificado.

\- Você é uma pessoa horrível. É por isso que não confio em você e não acredito nesse seu arrependimento.

\- Todo m4-c4k0 é desconfiado como você?

\- Eu vou mesmo ser devolvido?

\- Vai.

\- Quando?

\- Não sei. O mais breve possível.

\- Por que eu estou sendo mantido nu?

\- Você vai ganhar roupas muito em breve. O que é uma pena. Eu .. gosto de ver você assim, ao natural. Você tem um corpo bonito.

\- Como é que é?

\- Por que o espanto? Vai me dizer que não existiam pessoas como eu no lugar de onde você veio?

\- Por pessoas como você, até querendo dizer ..

\- Homens que gostam de homens. Mas, depois de conhecer você, eu não creio que expulsaria um .. m4-c4k0 .. da minha cama.

Sam engole em seco e se apressa em cobrir os genitais com as mãos.

\- 100 W1n-7, 3u 4d0r4r14 pr0v4r 3554 su4 b4n-4n4.

.

\- Suas roupas. Vista-se! Fui avisado que o Capitão M0-R3y virá aqui pessoalmente falar com você e, pelo que sei, ele não aprecia a visão de corpos masculinos nus.

\- Folgo em saber. Quanto às roupas .. Já não era sem tempo! Ei! Pode fazer o favor de olhar para outro lado enquanto eu me visto?

\- Minhas instruções são para não tirar os olhos de você.

\- Eu estive pensando .. Você disse que limpou o gel do meu corpo e me lavou enquanto eu estava desacordado.

\- Verdade! Mas, fiz isso sem tocar libidinosamente no seu corpo. Seria uma falta disciplinar grave.

\- Para o seu próprio bem, é bom que esteja dizendo a verdade.

\- Se duvida, pode requisitar os registros e conferir você mesmo.

\- E alguém aqui ia dar ouvidos a uma reclamação minha?

\- Pode ter certeza que dariam .. que darão, .. se a sua reclamação for pertinente.

\- Que tipo de tecido é esse?

\- Não reconhece? Nossos historiadores dizem que já existia na sua época. É chamado silkiron.

\- Não é o mesmo tecido das suas roupas. Nem das que o seu Capitão usava.

\- Não são. Essas que você recebeu privilegiam o conforto. O Capitão foi ao passado usando um traje de camuflagem. Breve você o verá de uniforme. Você viu nossos técnicos usando um traje hermético, usado para prevenir contaminação biológica. Esse meu traje reproduz o que um faxineiro usaria na sua época. Foi uma ideia estúpida de um dos nossos historiadores para não alarmá-lo desnecessariamente. Agora que sabe que estamos no seu futuro, não faz mais sentido me vestir assim. Vou por minhas roupas de trabalho. Aproveite para se vestir.

\- Assim que você sair. Essa foi a última vez que me viu nu.

\- 0 qu3 3 b0m n40 dur4 p4r4 53mpr3.

.

\- São essas as suas roupas de trabalho?

\- São. Gostou?

\- Você faz FAXINA vestido assim? Essas roupas fazem você parecer um executivo.

\- Eu também exerço algumas funções gerenciais.

\- Quantos faxineiros tem esse lugar?

\- Somente eu. E sou meu próprio chefe.

\- Você sozinho? Você é responsável por algo além desta cela? Porque, aqui, nem limpeza você faz.

\- Não está satisfeito com a limpeza que faço diariamente em sua cela?

\- Desde quando é feita alguma limpeza? Você NUNCA entrou aqui para limpar nada.

\- Não é necessário que eu entre. Vou mostrar para você como é feita a higienização do ambiente. Por favor, sente-se na cama. Não encoste os pés no chão e não toque em nada metálico.

J3n toca numa espécie de pulseira metálica e surge à sua frente uma enorme tela 3D como um monitor de computador. Alguns comandos e a cela é banhada por luz azulada pulsante que parece vir de todas as direções. A frequência dos pulsos aumenta até parecer contínua e, então, o metal das paredes e todo o resto, à exceção do revestimento da cama, parece mudar de cor. O tom cinza chumbo habitual do metal muda para um avermelhado mais intenso que o do cobre. Cerca de dez segundos depois, a luz se apaga e o metal retoma sua cor habitual.

\- Pronto. Desinfecção completada. Agora, por favor, afaste-se da cama.

Um novo comando e o revestimento poroso da cama exsuda um líquido borbulhante que é reabsorvido após exatos 30 segundos.

\- É assim que faz a limpeza? Não vi isso ser feito antes.

\- Programei para que a limpeza acontecesse quando você estivesse profundamente adormecido. Sua cama é higienizada enquanto você faz suas necessidades diárias.

\- E o que foi exatamente que aconteceu?

\- Radiação iota e infrassom combinados. No caso do revestimento da cama, solução oxidante antisséptica odorizada.

\- É um processo seguro?

\- A exposição continuada à radiação iota causa esterilidade em indivíduos do sexo masculino. Exposição eventual reduz temporariamente a fertilidade.

\- E quantas vezes eu fui exposto?

\- Não o suficiente para ficar deixá-lo estéril. Se bem que os mitos não mencionam uma descendência sua. Já seu irmão ..

\- Para o seu bem, é o bom que isso seja outra "brincadeira" sua.

\- Ah! Capitão se aproxima. Sinta-se à vontade para apresentar suas reclamações.

Sam esperava que o Capitão viesse acompanhado por uma pequena escolta. Estava preso. Fora mantido incomunicável, nu e com fome. Torturado psicologicamente por um psicótico que confessara ter matado 1 bilhão de pessoas. A promessa de que seria libertado e devolvido incólume podia ser apenas outra mentira do maldito faxineiro. Na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, fugiria dali e descobriria onde de fato estava e o que seus captores realmente pretendiam fazer.

Para espanto de Sam, o Capitão M0-R3y veio sozinho. Mas, espanto mesmo foi quando o Capitão atravessou a parede de vidro da cela como se ela não existisse.

\- 100 W1n-7, sou o Capitão Ch4d M0-R3y, é uma grande honra conhecê-lo.

.

.

 **AGORA**

 **.**

\- Que demora!

\- Precisei esperar o Dean tomar banho .. e ele estava precisando muito de um, .. jantar, já que ele estava faminto, .. até, finalmente, ele cair na cama e adormecer, o que aconteceu quase imediatamente.

\- Que seja! Saber que estou aqui .. que finalmente posso fazer alguma coisa .. só aumenta minha ansiedade. Você sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse momento. Sabe meus motivos para estar ansioso. Tenho medo do que vou encontrar.

\- Foram poucas horas. Nós vamos conseguir.

\- Nós vamos nessa coisa?

\- O Impala é um excelente carro. Está empoeirado, mas espere até vê-lo limpo. Esse carro é motivo de grande orgulho para o meu irmão.

\- Só sei que andar nessa coisa vindo para cá foi uma das piores experiências da minha vida. A perspectiva de repetir essa experiência muitas e muitas vezes é desanimadora.

\- Já está arrependido de ter vindo? Vai desistir no primeiro dia? Você sabia que não seria fácil.

\- Pensei muito antes de tomar essa decisão. Acho que é a minha melhor chance. A minha única chance. E, mesmo que eu quisesse, não teria como voltar atrás. Só me resta seguir em frente.

.

* * *

03.04.2019


	5. FUTURO BRILHANTE

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 5 - FUTURO BRILHANTE_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

Sam olha desconfiado para a mão estendida do Capitão M0-R3y tentando compreender a situação. O Capitão atravessara a parede de vidro da cela como se ela não existisse. Ou seria ELE que não era real? Estaria diante de um holograma?

Havia uma maneira fácil e rápida de descobrir. Era só aceitar o cumprimento e apertar - tentar apertar - a mão da figura à sua frente. O Capitão era mais jovem que imaginara. Mais jovem que o faxineiro. Bem mais jovem que ele próprio. Não parecia um Capitão. Não tinha idade para tal. Tinha uma expressão decidida, mas não ameaçadora. Se o encontrasse nas ruas de uma cidadezinha qualquer, imaginaria tratar-se de um universitário ou algum playboyzinho filhinho de papai, desses que se acham o máximo porque dirigem um carrão do ano. Capitão só se fosse capitão de um time de football de colégio. Desses que, não por acaso, namoram a líder de torcida gostosona.

Fosse ou não Capitão, estava só e, aparentemente, desarmado. Seria fácil dominá-lo. Forçaria o faxineiro a abrir a cela ameaçando quebrar o pescoço do rapaz. Era a sua chance de escapar. A única que aparecera até aquele momento. Só que, para dar certo, não podia ser um holograma.

Segundos após confirmar que à sua frente havia uma pessoa real, Sam tinha o capitãozinho preso em uma gravata e com um braço dolorosamente pressionado contra as costas. Sam era mais forte e dominava a técnica daquele golpe. O Capitão não tinha com escapar.

\- Abra a cela. ABRA ou eu quebro o pescoço do seu Capitão.

\- Já disse. Ele é Capitão, mas não é MEU Capitão. Se quer quebrar o pescoço dele, vá em frente.

\- Você está entendendo o que eu disse? Eu disse que MATO seu Capitão se você não me soltar.

\- Acha que me importo com ele. Pode matar. NÃO VOU soltar você.

\- Isso só confirma o que eu já achava de você. Que só se importa com você mesmo e com seu precioso Tenente. Não passa de um maldito psicopata.

\- Está perdendo seu tempo e desperdiçando o meu. Se pretende mesmo matá-lo, vá em frente. MATE!

Exasperado e sem alternativa, Sam afrouxa o aperto e liberta o Capitão, que se recompõe e volta a atravessar a parede de vidro. Sam tenta segui-lo, mas dá de cara com a barreira sólida que estava farto de conhecer.

\- V0c3 3574v4 c3rt0, 3nc4rr3g4d0 4-ck3.

\- 3u d1553 qu3 3l3 t3nt4r14 u54-l0 p4r4 fug1r, m4s qu3 n40 l3v4r14 4 4m34ç4 d3 m4t4-l0 4 c4b0.

\- Agora mesmo que eu nunca vou sair daqui.

Sam estranha quando o faxineiro e o rapaz que se apresentava como Capitão se afastam do container e se posicionam contra a parede que ficava de frente para a parede de vidro. O pretenso Capitão não parecia estar nem um pouco abalado depois de quase ter tido o pescoço quebrado. Olhavam para ele e trocavam comentários aparentemente engraçados. Aqueles dois estavam planejando alguma coisa. Sam começa a sentir-se apreensivo. Para o faxineiro psicopata se mostrar tão alegre é porque planejavam fazer algo muito ruim com ele. Ameaçara duas vezes a vida do Capitão, se é que aquele garoto era de fato o importante Capitão M0-R3y. Eles não iam deixar barato.

Os minutos passam e os dois permanecem onde estavam. Observando e trocando comentários jocosos. Sam resolve encarar a dupla. Mostrar que não estava assustado - embora estivesse - e que não ia desistir de lutar pela sua vida e sua liberdade. Ao tentar apoiar as mãos contra a parede de vidro, sente as mãos atravessarem o que seria uma parede. Sem encontrar apoio, Sam por pouco não cai de cara no chão e com metade do corpo do lado de fora.

A sensação não era a de não existir uma parede. Era como se a parede vibrasse e a vibração permitisse que um objeto sólido a atravessasse. Mas, o que realmente importava é que "a porta estava aberta". O preocupante é fora deixada aberta pelos dois sabe-se-lá com que intenções. Queriam ver sua reação? Se teria coragem de atravessar? Se tentaria fugir sabendo que poderia ser uma armadilha? Bem .. Não seria a primeira armadilha que entrava de cabeça. Só esperava que não fosse a última.

Os dois tinham se colocado a uma distância segura, dando passagem, e Sam não tinha a intenção de enfrentá-los. Sem perder a dupla de vista e atento à chegada de guardas, Sam começa a explorar o lugar. A cela era um container no centro de uma enorme câmara de paredes metálicas absolutamente vazia. A parede de trás, a que não podia ver de dentro da cela, tinha uma leve curvatura. Dando continuidade à essa parede de trás, havia corredores nas duas direções. A curvatura da parede não permitia ver o que havia no final dos corredores.

Sam encara mais uma vez a dupla sorridente e corre na direção da entrada do corredor mais próximo. A dupla o segue à distância. Sem apressar o passo e sem sinal de preocupação. Nenhum alarme sonoro fora acionado.

Quando 4-ck3 e M0-R3y alcançam Sam, ele está, como esperavam, parado, olhando fascinado, para a enorme escotilha e para a espetacular vista do exterior da estrutura em que se encontravam.

\- Então é isso? Estamos em uma estação espacial. Lá embaixo é a Terra.

\- Uma estação em órbita geoestacionária. Localizada exatamente acima da sede do 71im3C0rp, a agência governamental responsável pelo programa que, involuntariamente, o trouxe aqui. Você foi trazido para a Estação como garantia adicional de não que contaminaria a população civil com patógenos desconhecidos.

\- Sobre o .. incidente de minutos atrás .. Eu não pretendia matá-lo, Capitão. Não .. a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Só quero voltar para a minha época. Quero reencontrar meu irmão. Não vou desistir de lutar por isso.

\- Não esperaríamos outra atitude do lendário 100 W1n-7. Você e seu irmão D1n W1n-7 são universalmente conhecidos como 'Os Caçadores'. Intrépidos e implacáveis matadores de "monstros" do mítico século 21. Por muito tempo foram saudados como grandes heróis. Hoje são vistos como o que realmente são: xenófobos ignorantes e paranoicos, incapazes de conviver em paz com outras espécies racionais ou de reconhecer o direito à vida de indivíduos de espécies que julgam ameaçadoras.

\- Como é que é? Está me acusando de matar por preconceito monstros inocentes?

\- Desculpe se pareceu uma acusação. Entendo que você e seu irmão sejam produtos de uma cultura que negava o direito à vida a espécies que pudessem ameaçar a hegemonia da espécie sapiens sobre a Terra. Como é que diziam na antiguidade? "Atire primeiro e pergunte depois"?.

\- Pois acredite quando digo que, se você está aqui vivo e saudável 10 mil anos no meu futuro, é porque homens e mulheres como eu e meu irmão lutamos para proteger pessoas comuns de criaturas que as matariam e devorariam sem pestanejar. E de seres com poderes divinos capazes de destruir o mundo apenas para cumprir uma profecia.

\- Os chamados "monstros" matavam pessoas. Não discuto isso. Mas, não seria por uma questão de sobrevivência? Humanos não criavam animais em cativeiro para depois matá-los e comê-los?

\- Hoje não é mais assim? A humanidade abriu mão de comer proteína animal?

\- A proteína que ingerimos não vem de animais mortos para servirem de alimento. Esse papo está ficando interessante, mas .. Capitão, entendi que discussões como esta ficariam para um outro momento.

\- Verdade! Obrigado por me lembrar, Encarregado 4-ck3. Senhor W1n-7, em nome do 71m3C0rp, peço que aceite nosso pedido oficial de desculpas por mantê-lo isolado por tantos dias sem explicações e em condições que lhe causaram desconforto emocional e psicológico. Garantimos que o senhor será devolvido à sua época incólume e com sua dignidade respeitada. Acredite que estamos nos empenhando para que seja o mais rápido possível. Até lá, pedimos que aceite nossa hospitalidade. Os custos de sua estadia serão integralmente arcados pelo 71m3C0rp.

\- Obrigado. Achei que seria devolvido à minha cela e que jogariam a chave fora. Mas, .. até eu ser mandado de volta para casa, faço o quê? Vou ser mantido todo esse tempo aqui, no espaço? Essa estação será minha cela? Uma mais ampla e com vista privilegiada?

\- Depende exclusivamente do senhor. Entenda que somos uma agência governamental e temos responsabilidades para com a segurança de nossos cidadãos. Eles são a nossa prioridade. A segurança DELES sempre virá em primeiro lugar.

\- E eu sou uma ameaça em potencial à segurança pública. Acham que um selvagem xenófobo, ignorante e paranoico é alguém incapaz de viver pacificamente em sua sociedade perfeita.

\- Essa é a minha opinião pessoal, mas não é a posição oficial da organização que represento. Poderá deixar a estação orbital e andar livremente na superfície do planeta se aceitar submeter-se a uma medida socioprotetiva.

\- E que medida seria essa?

\- Você usaria esse dispositivo. Eu poderia descrevê-lo como um bloqueador neural de impulsos agressivos.

\- Que, na prática, funciona de que forma?

\- Emite uma frequência que age no cérebro e inibe reações violentas por parte do usuário. Peço ao Encarregado 4-ck3 que me ajude a demonstrar como funciona.

J3n fuzila Ch4d com o olhar, mas tinha que obedecer. Ali seu antigo parceiro e ex-amigo era seu superior hierárquico e aquele pedido era uma ordem.

J3n prende o bloqueador ao próprio pescoço e observa impassível Ch4d se aproximar sorridente e dar um violento tapa em seu rosto. Outro. E outro. J3n olha para Ch4d com uma expressão serena e segura com força o punho do Capitão impedindo que o quarto tapa seja desferido.

\- Creio que o Senhor W1n-7 já viu o bastante, Capitão.

\- Obrigado, Encarregado 4-ck3. Pode retirar o bloqueador e explicar a situação ao Senhor W1n-7.

\- No século 121 não existem penitenciárias. Mas, como em qualquer época, existem pessoas com tendências antissociais. Crimes ainda acontecem, embora em índices baixíssimos. Condenados por atos antissociais usam bloqueadores neurais programados para inibir especificamente o comportamento que resultou em sua condenação. Bloqueadores também são usados em alguns procedimentos terapêuticos. Geralmente na superação de traumas ou em condições de severo desconforto psicológico, dispensando o uso de fármacos.

\- Não vou usar essa coisa. É uma forma de lobotomia eletrônica. Não aceito ser obrigado a cumprir ordens ou permanecer passivo enquanto sou agredido por estranhos.

\- Achei que não aceitaria. Lamento que seja assim. O Encarregado 4-ck3 vai instruí-lo sobre o funcionamento da Estação. É tudo muito simples. Você continua dormindo no container, mas vai poder circular livremente na Estação. A Estação dispõe de salas para exercício e lazer. Garanto que não vai ficar entediado. Se mudar de ideia, nos avise.

\- Espera, Capitão. 100, .. posso chamá-lo assim? .. aceite usar o bloqueador. O bloqueador não força a pessoa a manter uma atitude passiva. Eu poderia ter me afastado para não receber o tapa. Poderia ter usados os braços para proteger meu rosto. Você me viu segurando o braço do Ch4d para impedi-lo de me dar outro tapa. O bloqueador não impede a pessoa de se defender de uma agressão nem a obriga a seguir ordens de quem quer que seja. Apenas, inibe atitudes agressivas. Você conversará com nossos especialistas e, após testes de avaliação, poderá ser dispensado do uso do bloqueador. Você já passou no teste mais difícil. Foi pressionado e poderia ter matado o Capitão M0-R3y. Não matou. Saiba que nunca vou perdoá-lo por não tê-lo feito.

\- Senhor W1n-7, SABE que poderíamos obrigá-lo a usar o dispositivo. Já foi alvejado por nossos tasers fotônicos e conhece bem os seus efeitos. Condenados pelo nosso sistema judicial ficam obrigados a usar um bloqueador durante todo o período da pena. O senhor não está sendo acusado de nada. Não é obrigado a usá-lo. Mas, aceitando, terá total liberdade para ir aonde quiser.

\- Capitão, ACEITE minha palavra. Eu não sou essa pessoa agressiva e implacável que o senhor conhece das lendas. Prometo não aceitar provo ..

Sam é surpreendido por um forte murro na boca do estômago. Tão forte que a dor o derruba no chão. Ainda caído, recebe dois violentos chutes nas costelas. O autor do ataque covarde, o maldito faxineiro, se afasta sorrindo.

\- O que estava dizendo, m4-c4k0?

\- J3n, o que significa isso? NÃO VOLTE A AGREDI-LO! Isso é uma ORDEM! Não OUSE desobedecer.

Lutando contra a dor incapacitante, Sam se põe de pé. Sua postura é a de quem vai partir para a luta: olhos fixos no adversário, músculos contraídos e punhos fechados.

\- O tempo todo querendo me ferrar, não é mesmo? Pois vou ensiná-lo a me respeitar.

\- Esqueceu o que disse há pouco? PROMETEU que não aceitaria provocações. Pois bem: estou te provocando. Vai me bater, m4-c4k0? Pode vir que eu encaro. Quer uma b4n-4n4 para ficar calminho?

\- NÃO. Eu quero ser tratado com RESPEITO. Quero voltar para casa e encontrar meu irmão. Não vou deixar você estragar isso.

\- Encarregado 4-ck3, sabe que é meu DEVER de relatar esse incidente, não sabe? Foi uma agressão gratuita. Algo totalmente injustificável. Certamente trará consequências. Senhor W1n-7, aceito sua palavra. Se quebrá-la e criar problemas, será obrigado a usar o bloqueador. Aceita esse acordo?

\- Aceitando, onde eu ficaria hospedado?

\- O 71im3C0rp não tem aposentos para hóspedes. A cidade tem hotéis, mas creio que você precisará de um tempo de adaptação até saber se virar sozinho. Além disso, tendo eu proposto esse acordo, passo a ser responsável por tudo que você vier a fazer. Você ficará hospedado na minha casa.

\- Não tem medo de ter sob o mesmo teto um homem que ameaçou matá-lo duas vezes?

\- Não sou do tipo que se assusta fácil, Senhor W1n-7. Vamos descer. Encarregado 4-ck3, limpe a bagunça e apresente-se a mim no 71im3C0rp amanhã no primeiro horário.

.

.

\- Pensei que usaríamos uma nave.

\- Não é necessário. Isso é um elevador espacial. O conceito surgiu no século 21. O primeiro entrou em operação no século 23. Não se preocupe, é perfeitamente seguro.

\- Foi assim que eu fui levado para a estação orbital?

\- Toda a movimentação de pessoas e cargas entre a estação e a base acontece por aqui. A estação estava sem utilização há mais de uma década. Depois que você foi trazido para cá, o Encarregado 4-ck3 passou a fazer o trajeto de ida e volta duas vezes por dia.

\- Capitão, gostaria de fazer um pedido.

\- Faça.

\- Peço que não relate a agressão do Encarregado 4-ck3.

\- Você foi agredido sem motivo. Deveria ser o primeiro a exigir que ele sofra uma punição. Posso saber por que está me pedindo para relevar uma falta disciplinar grave do Encarregado 4-ck3?

\- Na hora, precisei me segurar muito para não partir para cima dele. Minha vontade era espancá-lo até arrancar sangue. Mas, agora, analisando a situação com calma .. Não descarto a hipótese de que ele tenha feito o que fez para que eu pudesse provar ao senhor que sou perfeitamente capaz de me controlar quando provocado. Que não preciso usar um bloqueador. Uma atitude dessas não combina em nada com a imagem que faço dele, mas o fato é que, intencionalmente ou não, ele me ajudou. E eu não quero dever favor algum àquele sujeito.

\- Vou pensar a respeito. Decido após conversar com o Encarregado 4-ck3.

\- Ele disse que matou 1 bilhão de pessoas.

\- O 4-ck3 era tenente como eu. Éramos parceiros. Formávamos uma dupla. Numa missão no século 20, período da Segunda Guerra Mundial, estávamos numa cidade que sabíamos que seria varrida do mapa num bombardeio aéreo. O 4-ck3 se encantou por um garoto, filho do cientista que motivou nossa presença naquele período histórico. Uma criança de 3 anos. Para salvar esse garoto, 4-ck3 ignorou os protocolos de segurança que regem as viagens no tempo. Ele tirou da cidade um garoto que estava destinado a morrer naquele lugar. Isso mudou a História do mundo. Ao voltar, 4-ck3 encontrou um mundo muito diferente do que ele deixou. Ele salvou uma criança em 1944 e 1 bilhão de pessoas em 12016 simplesmente deixou de existir. Ao mesmo tempo, 13 bilhões que antes não existiam hoje circulam na Terra ou em nossas colônias. Entende a magnitude da mudança?

\- Ele "trocou um bilhão de vidas por apenas uma".

\- J3n foi levado a julgamento. Perdeu a patente de Tenente e foi afastado das missões de campo. Ganhou um cargo administrativo em consideração a seus feitos passados. Ele é hoje o Encarregado do Setor de Limpeza e Conservação do 71m3C0rp.

\- Por isso ele disse que era seu próprio chefe. Mas, disse também que trabalha sozinho.

\- E trabalha. Ele gerencia e executa sozinho todas as operações de limpeza e conservação do complexo. Um milhão de metros quadrados de área construída e cem mil metros quadrados de área verde.

\- E ele dá conta disso tudo sozinho?

\- Todas as operações são automatizadas. As atividades exigem a atenção dele por não mais que uma ou duas horas por dia cumprindo um expediente de seis horas diárias, com folga nos finais de semana. A vida dele é hoje muito mais tranquila. Mas, ele não se conforma. Se acha injustiçado. Não me perdoa por não ter dado um depoimento favorável a ele. Como eu poderia?

\- Por isso hoje ele é faxineiro.

\- Meu novo parceiro, o Tenente Pd-L3k, o que está perdido no passado ..

\- Por minha culpa.

\- NÃO. Eu estava no comando. A responsabilidade é inteiramente MINHA. EU deveria estar mais atento.

\- O Encarregado 4-ck3 me culpa pelo que aconteceu.

\- Típico do J3n buscar um culpado para tudo que dá errado na vida dele.

\- Como era o Tenente Pd-L3k como pessoa?

\- Eu costumava brincar dizendo que J4r3d nasceu na época errada. Ele é diferente de todo mundo que eu conheço. É mais alegre, mais brincalhão, mais afetuoso. Ele adora abraçar os amigos. É meio constrangedor quando você não está acostumado. Não sei como era na sua época, mas isso é quase escandaloso em nossa cultura. Aliás é bom que saiba disso. As pessoas aqui gostam de ter seu espaço pessoal respeitado.

\- Me sinto péssimo por saber que posso involuntariamente ter causado a morte do Tenente.

\- O Tenente era um soldado e estava em missão. Sabia dos riscos inerentes à nossa profissão.

\- Ele tem família?

\- Pais que moram na região ocidental do continente 3ur4514n0. O J4r3d - bem como toda a sua linha de ascendentes pelo lado paterno - não existia antes da missão que resultou na baixa desonrosa do Tenente 4-ck3. J4r3d é um dos 13 bilhões que devem sua existência ao 4-ck3. O 4-ck3 acredita que ele seja descendente direto de Jac3k Padal3ck1, o garoto que ele salvou em 1944.

\- Padal3ck1? Conheci um Jared Padalecki na minha época. _'Na verdade, eu FUI Jared Padalecki .. na realidade maluca em que eu e o Dean fomos lançados pelo Balthazar'._

\- Verdade? O J4r3d vai adorar escutar essa história. Eu também, é claro.

\- Acredita que o Tenente será resgatado com vida?

\- Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta. Vou me empenhar ao máximo para que o resgatemos com vida. Ah! Chegamos. Como vê, foi uma viagem rápida e segura.

.

\- E esse é meu motociclo.

\- Só tem espaço para um.

\- Acredite que também não aprecio a ideia de ter você colado às minhas costas, mas é o jeito.

.

\- Capitão, apesar das restrições que sei que tem a meu respeito, o senhor está sendo muito .. civilizado comigo. Estou me sentindo horrível por ter ameaçado quebrar seu pescoço.

\- Foi um risco calculado. Já esperávamos que agisse como agiu. Aqui no meu dedo do meio, está vendo? Aciona um faseador sob minhas roupas. O aparelho me tornaria intangível. A mesma tecnologia da parede de vidro do seu container. Se eu ficasse impossibilitado, o J3n acionaria. O problema dessa tecnologia é que a pessoa fica intangível, mas as roupas que está usando não. Portanto, não me peça para demonstrar aqui. Não pega bem um oficial desfilar nu em lugares públicos.

\- Ao menos isso não mudou. O que, de certa forma, me surpreende. A nudez continua sendo um tabu.

\- Isso variou muito ao longo dos milênios. Períodos mais libertários se alternando com períodos extremamente moralistas. Mesmo hoje, varia muito de cultura para cultura. Valorizamos as diferenças culturais dos povos da Terra.

\- Que cidade é essa? Existia uma cidade neste local no século 21?

\- Meu computador pensante pode responder. S0p-H14, que cidade existiu nestas coordenadas em 2016? Pronuncie o nome da cidade em 1ngl3z 4m3-r1k-4n0 do século XXI.

\- Cidade de San Antonio, Texas, Estados Unidos da América.

.

\- É aqui? Bonita casa. Conhecia o conceito de telhado verde, mas isso é um passo à frente.

\- A vegetação ajuda na regulação de temperatura da casa. O conceito de sustentabilidade foi implementado nas residências do planeta inteiro. Ecossistemas destruídos estão sendo recuperados, mas o número de espécies animais hoje é apenas uma fração das que existiam na sua época. E temos apenas poucos indivíduos das espécies de maior porte.

\- Eram problemas e questões já discutidos na minha época.

\- Nossos historiadores estão ansiosos para conversar com você. Sobre seus feitos, naturalmente, mas não apenas sobre isso. Também sobre cultura, costumes, fatos históricos importantes. Claro que apenas se você concordar.

\- Não aceito ser feito de cobaia, mas nada contra falar sobre minha experiência e minha época num ambiente de respeito. Só não entendo como aconteceu de meu irmão e eu sermos tão famosos. Sempre agimos nas sombras para não causar pânico entre a população. Não sei se sabem, mas as pessoas comuns da minha época não acreditavam na existência de monstros. E sempre agimos para que permanecessem na ignorância sobre seres ou eventos sobrenaturais.

\- Soube por nossos historiadores que um herdeiro do legado dos W1n-7 tornou público um acervo imenso de provas documentais de inúmeros eventos sobrenaturais ocorridos entre os séculos 17 e 23. Ele se dizia .. Como era mesmo? .. Ah! "O Último Homem de Letras".

\- Descendente meu ou do Dean?

\- Descendente do seu irmão. A História não registra descendentes seus. Estudiosos do mito dos W1n-7, de diferentes milênios, escreveram teses em que especulam se 100 W1n-7 - você - não seria estéril .. ou homossexual.

\- Isso é um completo absurdo. Eu não sou estéril nem homossexual. A menos que tem ficado estéril aqui. Por conta dessa tal radiação iota.

\- Radiação iota é usada como germicida. Tem quem acredite que reduza a fertilidade masculina. Especialistas do Governo Mundial negam essa possibilidade.

\- Já aconteceu do Senhor ter sido irradiado, Capitão?

\- Todo dia.

\- Tem filhos?

\- Não. O Governo Mundial tem uma política rígida de controle de natalidade. Poucas pessoas recebem autorização para gerar descendentes ao final de um longo processo burocrático. O número de crianças que nasce a cada ano é muito baixo. É difícil encontrar alguma nas ruas.

\- Entendo.

\- Sinta-se em casa. Acredito que tenha que ensiná-lo a usar o banheiro.

\- Eu sei usar um banheiro. Lá no container ..

\- Tinha a versão século 21 de um banheiro. Projetado especialmente para você por uma equipe de arquitetos e historiadores. Providenciamos para você até banho com água corrente.

\- As pessoas de agora não tomam banho com água?

\- É óbvio que não. Há milênios que não desperdiçamos água com banhos domésticos.

\- Vasos sanitários continuam existindo?

\- Acho que você vai estranhar no início. Vou mostrar como é.

.

\- Você vai dormir aqui. Sensores vão monitorar sua respiração e temperatura corporal e garantir as condições ideais de temperatura e umidade para proporcionar um sono repousante. Pedirei que as refeições que seriam enviadas para a Estação sejam entregues aqui. E amanhã providencio um número adequado de peças de roupa nas suas medidas.

\- Obrigado, Capitão.

\- Você é meu hóspede, 100 W1n-7. Vai morar aqui por um tempo. Deixe o 'Capitão' e o 'Senhor' para quando estivermos no 71m3C0rp. Aqui pode me chamar de Ch4d.

\- Prazer, Ch4d. Me chame de Sam.

\- 54m?

\- Quase isso.

.

* * *

19.04.2019


	6. FUTURO COLORIDO

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 6 - FUTURO COLORIDO_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

\- Roupas laranja?

\- Não gosta da cor?

\- Quer que eu me vista como um presidiário?

\- Como assim .. presidiário? Presidiários vestem laranja na sua época? Aqui não é assim. Até porque não existem penitenciárias no século 121, esqueceu?

\- Então, porque me dar roupas inteiramente laranjas? Até as roupas de baixo que recebi são laranjas. As suas são cinza chumbo. O uniforme do 4-ck3 é azul petróleo.

\- Eu estou de uniforme. A escolha da cor não foi minha. O mesmo vale para o 4-ck3. O laranja é muito popular. A maioria dos adultos jovens veste laranja. Eu próprio, quando não estou de uniforme. Posso pedir roupas de outra cor, mas o aconselho a não usar cores que chamem muita atenção. A ideia é você ser o mais discreto possível.

De fato, uma percentagem grande de pessoas nas ruas vestia laranja. Quem não estava de laranja usava verde limão, lilás ou amarelo fluorescente. Ou essas cores misturadas. Cabelos e acessórios eram um capítulo à parte. O conceito de discrição mudara bastante desde a sua época.

\- Muito estranha a moda dessa época. Se ao menos estivéssemos em uma cidade de praia. E as pessoas .. Muitos jovens. Pouquíssimos velhos. Nenhuma criança.

\- Eu o alertei quanto à distribuição etária da sociedade atual.

\- Ch4d, me chama atenção o fato de você ser Capitão e ser tão jovem.

\- Não sou tão jovem quanto você acredita que eu seja. Já ouviu falar de telômeros? São eles que determinam nossa idade genética. Sua contagem de telômeros indica idade genética de 36 anos.

\- Está correto. Antes de eu vir para cá faltava pouco menos de um mês para eu completar 36 anos. Agora, perdi a conta.

\- Eu já completei 37 anos de idade astronômica. Sou pelo menos 13 meses mais velho que você.

\- Pois parece ainda não ter completado dezoito anos.

\- Adicionando-se telômeros às extremidades do DNA aumenta-se o tempo potencial de vida do indivíduo. Poderíamos fazer isso indefinidamente, mas a imortalidade nos estagnaria como espécie. Portanto, ficou estabelecido milênios atrás que o limite seria o dobro do número natural. Portanto, com sorte, podemos alcançar os duzentos anos. Mas, de nada valeria para o Estado ou para os próprios indivíduos se a população vivesse uma velhice alongada. Fazendo o enxerto genético aos 15 anos astronômicos, gozamos de uma juventude alongada.

\- Então, o 4-ck3 ..

\- Já fez quarenta. Ele já era veterano quando perdeu o posto de Tenente. Tinha 20 anos de 71im3C0rp e tinham se passado 15 anos desde a primeira viagem dele no tempo. J3n é um pioneiro das viagens no tempo no nosso século. Já tinha seu lugar assegurado na História da Ciência quando mudou a História e vida de todos nós. É claro que o que aconteceu não foi divulgado para o grande público. Não sei se um dia será. Não fosse esse "incidente", hoje J3n faria parte do Alto Comando. Ele estava prestes a ser compulsoriamente promovido a Capitão. Ele só não tinha sido promovido antes porque optou por permanecer como operativo de campo pelo maior tempo possível. Operativos de campo eram necessariamente tenentes até poucos anos atrás.

\- Para mim, vocês eram garotos.

\- Já o seu caso é o oposto. Tenha em mente que as pessoas, vendo você nas ruas, com a aparência que tem, vão imaginar que tenha, na verdade, 90 anos de idade astronômica ou mais. Um velhinho.

\- Uau!

.

\- Então, esse é o 71m3C0rp. É realmente imenso.

\- Trouxe você aqui porque hoje é o seu primeiro dia na superfície do planeta, você ainda não conhece nada de nada e não tem como se comunicar com as pessoas. Para ganhar independência, precisa falar a nossa língua. Esse é o primeiro ponto a ser atacado. Eu gostaria de acompanhar você, mas vou passar o dia inteiro às voltas com as discussões sobre o resgate do Tenente Pd-L3k. É prioridade e ainda não há consenso. Com isso, todos os outros assuntos foram deixados de lado. Entre eles, a discussão sobre devolver você à sua época.

\- Ainda vai ser discutido? Não é certo que eu serei devolvido?

\- É certo. A discussão é sobre quando acontecerá. Os custos são muito altos e não estavam previstos. Há uma programação de missões já aprovadas que precisa ser cumprida. Será necessário um pouco de paciência da sua parte. Existem também problemas técnicos. De noite, em casa, eu explico com calma toda a situação.

\- C4p1740 M0-R3y, 5u4 pr453nç4 3 r3qu15174d4 n4 S4l4 d0 C0n53lh0.

\- 4v153 qu3 3570u 1nd0. 3u 50 pr3c150 p4554r 1n57ruç035 p4r4 qu3 n0550 v15174n73 r3c3b4 um 1mpl4n73 7r4du70r 3 51g0 p4r4 4 r3un140.

\- 54m, estou sendo convocado para uma reunião do Conselho. Eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo e explicar cada procedimento, mas os Conselheiros não são muito pacientes. Vou mandar alguém aqui para conduzir você ao local. Faça tudo o que essa pessoa disser e tudo acabará bem. Espere aqui, por favor.

.

\- S3nh0r W1n-7, 3u m3 ch4m0 G3n K0r-3. Qu31r4 p0r f4v0r m3 ac0mp4nh4r 4 s4l4 d3 c1rurg14. 3574 7ud0 pr0n70 p4r4 0 1mpl4n73 d0 ch1p 7r4du70r. N40 53 pr30cup3. 3 um pr0c3d1m3nt0 r4p1d0 3 53gur0.

\- Senhorita, o Capitão M0-Ray talvez não informado que eu não falo a língua de vocês. Ah! Ok. Já entendi que devo segui-la.

 _'Bonita. Muito bonita. Lembra .. a Ruby. Uma versão adolescente da Ruby morena. Provavelmente tem uma década ou duas a mais que aparenta. Mesmo assim, parece inadequado me imaginar transando com alguém com aparência tão jovem. E, para ela, eu pareço um idoso. Um velho babão pré-histórico. Preciso voltar logo ao meu século, onde as pessoas têm quase sempre a idade que aparentam.'_

Sam entra no que parecia uma sala de espera estranhando a presença, do outro lado de uma parede de vidro, de equipamentos semelhantes a aparelhos de ressonância magnética. Ch4d não o avisara que passaria por novos exames médicos. E para que seriam esses novos exames? Segundo o 4-ck3, já passara por todos os exames possíveis e imagináveis e já sabiam "tudo o que havia para saber" a seu respeito.

A garota que o acompanhara apontara uma cadeira, fizera com as mãos um sinal para que aguardasse e entrara na sala contígua. Desconfiado, Sam vai até a porta e tenta escutar algo. Não que esperasse entender algo que fosse dito. Mas, talvez algum ruído lhe desse pistas sobre o que esperar daquele lugar e daquelas pessoas. Era um caçador. Desconfiar de tudo e de todos faz parte dos requisitos para um caçador chegar vivo ao final de seu primeiro ano de estrada.

Sam só não contava que a porta escancarasse ao encostar nela. A visão enche Sam de horror. No fundo da ampla sala, num plano mais elevado, havia uma câmara cilíndrica com paredes transparentes totalmente preenchida por líquido. Imerso no líquido, um homem jovem inconsciente, inteiramente nu, com o corpo horrivelmente esfolado. Mais da metade de toda a epiderme do corpo do rapaz havia sido removida cirurgicamente. E a "cirurgia" ainda estava em andamento.

Braços robóticos longos e flexíveis removiam metódica e cuidadosamente camadas de tecido de cinco pontos diferentes do corpo do rapaz. Feixes de luz vermelha e azul percorriam o corpo do homem em sintonia com os braços robóticos. Diferentes líquidos eram injetados por múltiplas sondas e sangue circulava fora do corpo. Eletrodos inseridos no crânio e em órgãos vitais alimentavam um computador pensante com terabytes de informação. Painéis virtuais traduziam as informações instantâneas do funcionamento dos órgãos em gráficos e estatísticas. Minúsculos robôs no formato de insetos removiam tecido do interior dos pulmões e vias respiratórias. Telas mostravam com uma absurda definição em diferentes ângulos e aproximações cada ponto de incisão e também a ação dos nanobôs dentro do organismo do rapaz.

As palavras do faxineiro sádico ecoam na mente de Sam trazendo de volta seus temores: _"Vão fazer testes e mais testes em você. Alguns eles já fizeram. Testes que eu detestaria que fizessem comigo. Depois, vão obrigar você a falar tudo que sabe e até o que não sabe. E, terminadas essas etapas, as mais chatas e, por vezes, dolorosas, eles vão DISSECAR você. Entende o significado do termo DISSECAR? Abrir e ver o que tem dentro. Cortar para estudar o funcionamento. Mas, calma. Não vai acontecer tão cedo."_

O Capitão M0-R3y o iludira com sua falsa cordialidade e trouxera ali para ser dissecado. Mas, se achavam que ia ser conduzido ao matadouro sem resistência estavam muito enganados.

Havia umas vinte pessoas na sala de cirurgia. A atenção de todas estava voltada para os monitores e o controle dos braços robóticos. Apenas a garota que trouxera Sam viu a porta se abrir e voltar a fechar quando Sam deu um passo atrás.

\- S3nh0r W1n-7, 0 53nh0r d3v3 35p3r4r n4 ..

Era isso que pretendiam fazer com ele? O faxineiro não estava mentindo quando disse que dissecavam pessoas. Precisava sair daquele prédio e se esconder. Depois, daria um jeito de voltar e encontrar a tal máquina que abria o portal do tempo. DROGA! Jamais conseguiria sem ajuda. Sozinho não descobrira nem mesmo como ativar um simples vaso sanitário do século 121. Todos ali sabiam usar um vaso sanitário. Já ajustar uma máquina do tempo certamente muito poucos. Mesmo operativos como M0-R3y e 4-ck3 provavelmente não sabiam. Precisava descobrir quem sabia ajustá-la e forçar essa pessoa a mandá-lo que volta para casa. Ia ser difícil sem dominar a língua. Como explicar à essa pessoa o que pretendia e para que lugar e época queria ser mandado?

 _\- Acalme-se, Sam! Uma coisa de cada vez. No momento, sua prioridade é sair deste prédio._

A porta se abre e a garota se aproxima falando num tom apaziguador. Não compreendia o que ela dizia, mas ela parecia querer convencê-lo de que ele não vira o que o que acabara de ver. E o que era aquele objeto na mão dela? Algum tipo de arma? Não podia deixar-se capturar. _'Não, não vou deixar que me toque'_. Sam empurra a garota para trás, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão, e corre desembestado pelos corredores esbarrando e derrubando quem estivesse na frente. Estava assustado, mas não era o único. Sam vê assombro e medo no rosto das pessoas à sua frente e nas que deixara para trás. Para aquelas pessoas e aquela sociedade, aquele era um comportamento inimaginável.

\- Finalmente!

A saída do prédio estava logo à frente. Nenhum segurança à vista. Ia conseguir. Sam atravessa o portão e ..

.. e a conhecida sensação de enrijecimento muscular o desacelera. Sentia-se travar. Não conseguia estender a perna para dar o passo seguinte. Fora 'congelado' enquanto corria. Ia cair. Estava caindo. Estava perdido. Iam levá-lo de volta e matá-lo.

\- Vocês não podem .. fazer .. isso comigo. Não sou .. um maldito .. sapo.

O enrijecimento muscular se completa. A visão escurece. Sam, incapaz de mover-se ou mesmo pensar é cercado por uma pequena multidão de funcionários atônitos e assustados que indagavam uns aos outros quem seria aquele idoso e o que motivara seu inconcebível descontrole.

.

\- Mexeu as pálpebras. A atividade cerebral está voltando ao normal. Em minutos terá recuperado a capacidade de articular pensamentos.

\- Senhor W1n-7, não precisava ter medo. Um implante subcutâneo é um procedimento simples e sem qualquer risco.

\- Não .. consigo ..

A voz saiu quase inaudível. Mesmo mover os olhos e emitir sons desarticulados era difícil. Pensar exigia um esforço descomunal. As memórias iam e voltavam. Imagens fugidias flutuavam em sua mente enevoada. Lembrava de ter atravessado o portão do prédio do 71m3C0rp. E de cair ao chão paralisado. Indefeso. Esse lugar onde estava .. tinha sido trazido de volta para aquela sala de horrores.

\- Vocês .. não podem .. me dissecar .. Não sou .. um maldito .. sapo.

\- Diz-cê-kárr? Sá-poo? Não sei se entendi direito. G3n, verifique se o tradutor foi corretamente ajustado para as expressões idiomáticas do inglês americano da segunda década do século 21.

\- Estamos falando de uma língua morta há mais de 80 séculos. Os registros digitais do século 21 foram completamente destruídos. É querer demais que o implante tradutor encontre uma correspondência exata de cada expressão idiomática da língua morta que ele fala para o nosso 1nt3rl4k moderno. É normal que uma ou outra expressão seja mal traduzida.

\- Senhor W1n-7, podemos não ter entendido direito, mas asseguro que o senhor não vai ser dissecado. Segundo meu computador pensante, dissecação era um procedimento cirúrgico invasivo anterior à popularização de equipamentos de diagnóstico por imagem e um s4-p0 era um indivíduo de uma entre muitas espécies de animais vertebrados da extinta classe dos anfíbios. Desculpe, mas não entendi a relação causal entre a primeira e a segunda frase.

\- Senhor W1n-7, o senhor foi trazido até a ala médica para que recebesse um implante tradutor. Já foi inserido e a conexão neural estabelecida. A cicatrização estará completa em minutos.

\- Im .. plan .. te tra .. du .. tor?

\- Isso! Um procedimento cirúrgico simples. Caso não compreenda o que digo, qualquer termo ou expressão, nos informe. Salvo um ou outro probleminha de tradução, creio que já é possível mantermos uma comunicação satisfatória.

\- O .. homem .. que .. vi .. sendo .. cortado .. aqui .. nesta .. sala .. ele .. ?

\- É um de nossos colaboradores. Foi vítima de um terrível acidente. O casco da nave em que viajava foi perfurado por lixo espacial e a despressurização da cabine foi muito rápida. Ele não teve tempo de colocar um respirador. Ficou exposto às condições de vácuo espacial por doze minutos. Ele teve a epiderme e as vias respiratórias desidratadas e queimadas pelo frio espacial. Chegou aqui com chances de sobrevivência praticamente nulas. Mas, está respondendo bem ao tratamento e já acreditamos que possa recuperar-se totalmente. A terapia de células-tronco vai reparar os danos celulares, mas é um processo lento. No momento, está em condições estáveis. Quanto ao senhor, descanse. Breve recuperará os movimentos.

\- Auxiliar K0r-3, por favor avise o Capitão M0-R3y que o Senhor W1n-7 está consciente e, no máximo, em 30 minutos estará de pé.

.

\- Vou ser obrigado a usar o bloqueador?

\- Me diga você. O trato era você não causar problemas e vários funcionários relataram terem sido empurrados ou derrubados com violência por você. As vítimas de agressão usaram termos como 'descontrolado' e 'enlouquecido' para descrever seu comportamento. Você espalhou pânico entre nossos colaboradores e obrigou o Alto Comando a emitir um comunicado explicando sua presença no prédio. Nossos colaboradores reagiram mal à ideia de um homem deslocado no tempo circulando incógnito entre eles. Estão com medo. Como pode imaginar, o Alto Comando não está nem um pouco satisfeito e eu fui oficialmente responsabilizado pelo ocorrido. Recebi uma advertência grau 1. A primeira em anos de ficha exemplar.

\- Eu não queria causar problemas. Eu vi aquele homem sendo cortado por uma máquina e achei ..

\- Que fosse ser dissecado vivo? Fiz uma pesquisa histórica para entender o procedimento. Um procedimento bárbaro. Desumano. Algo inconcebível nos dias de hoje. Faziam isso com pessoas na sua época? Achou que somos selvagens como os homens de sua era? Mas, a culpa é minha. Não devia ter trazido você aqui sem tomar as devidas precauções. Você não está pronto para conviver com pessoas civilizadas.

\- Me deixe falar com as pessoas que assustei. Com cada uma delas. Me deixe provar a todos que nunca tive a intenção de machucar ninguém.

\- Não está mais em minhas mãos. O Alto Comando determinou que você use um bloqueador. A decisão será reavaliada após interrogarem você. Isso deve acontecer em, no máximo, três dias. Até lá, você usa o bloqueador. Mas, acredite quando digo que o bloqueador não o obrigará a fazer nada que não queira. Você confia em mim?

\- Eu vou ser mandado para a estação orbital?

\- Não. Poderá ficar na minha casa. Continuo responsável por você.

\- Lamento que tenha recebido uma advertência, Capitão.

\- O episódio todo foi lamentável, mas realmente acredito que tudo não passou de um terrível mal entendido. Não se preocupe. Com o tempo, as coisas vão se acertar.

\- Obrigado, .. Ch4d. Eu realmente sinto muito. Aonde está o bloqueador?

.

.

\- Isso não pode ser verdade!

\- Você mesmo disse que os achou parecidos quando o viu pela primeira vez.

\- Achar parecido é uma coisa. Descobrir que o cretino do 4-ck3 é descendente direto do meu irmão é algo bem diferente. Ele já sabe?

\- Ainda não. E não creio que ficará feliz ao descobrir que descende do irmão do .. "m4-c4k0".

\- É muita coincidência para ser coincidência. Qual a chance de algo assim acontecer?

\- A mesma do J3n voltar do passado e dar de cara com o J4r3d, um possível descendente do garoto que ele acabara de salvar e que nem mesmo existia quando ele partiu.

\- Parece coisa de fanfic de autor medíocre.

\- Você disse aos nossos historiadores que conheceu Deus em pessoa e que Ele pessoalmente escreveu e fez publicar em uma coleção de livros a história da vida dos irmãos W1n-7. Talvez "Chuck" tenha algo a ver com isso.

\- É uma possibilidade. Metatron achava Chuck um escritor medíocre.

\- S4m, não acho que esteja mentindo quando fala sobre anjos e demônios, Céu e Inferno, Deus e Escuridão. Acredito que acredite que viveu tudo isso. Mas, ainda acho fantástico demais para aceitar que seja uma verdade histórica.

\- Não o culpo por duvidar da minha sanidade. Quanto verbalizo essas experiências para uma plateia de historiadores, eu próprio acho surreal. Tão surreal quanto estar aqui 10 mil anos no meu futuro.

\- Duvidar que esteja dizendo a verdade ou da sua sanidade seria duvidar da própria ciência do século 121. Sabemos que não está mentindo. Sabemos que seus padrões mentais estão na faixa da normalidade. Você deu seu depoimento monitorado por um v3r1tr0n. Ainda assim, seu relato foge muito do conhecimento acumulado nos últimos milênios. Se o sobrenatural existe, há muito que ele não se manifesta.

\- O tal v3r1tr0n é a versão século 121 de um detector de mentiras? Os do século 21 eram falhos e não eram aceitos como prova em tribunais.

\- O conhecimento do cérebro humano evoluiu muito em 10.000 anos.

\- Você disse que fui escaneado a nível quântico e informações detalhadas do meu código genético foram analisadas por um super computador pensante. Foi assim que descobriram meu parentesco com o 4-ck3?

\- Foi.

\- Escaneiam todos os 'M4-C4K05' que encontram?

\- Escaneamos todos os nossos CIDADÃOS. Todos os humanos nascidos na Terra ou em nossas colônias espaciais nos últimos 1.200 anos foram escaneados. É um procedimento padrão e o objetivo principal é identificar anomalias genéticas que impactem a saúde e a estimativa de vida do indivíduo. As prejudiciais são removidas por cirurgia genética. Isso inclui alergias. Alergias são um importante indicativo de mutação genética. A informação sobre a ação potencial da mutação sobre o organismo do indivíduo é armazenada. O objetivo não é impedir que mutações surjam e se difundam na população. É simplesmente permitir que indivíduos mutantes tenham uma vida normal.

\- E eu sou um mutante?

\- Todos somos. São as mutações que fazem que não sejamos todos cópias idênticas de uma mesma matriz genética. Mas, você e seu irmão apresentam mutações num nível nunca observado antes. As diferenças significativas aparecem em um número muito grande de genes e você e seu irmão não tem exatamente as mesmas mutações. Nossos geneticistas estão atônitos. Vão pesquisar casos de pessoas que apresentem as mesmas mutações que vocês. Não esperam encontram um único indivíduo que reúna, ao mesmo tempo, todas as mutações que vocês apresentam, mas entender a ação de cada mutação individual vai ajudar na compreensão da sua ação conjunta.

\- Como você podem ter tanta certeza sobre o meu irmão se ele não está aqui para ser escaneado?

\- Nós recolhemos uma amostra de tecido do arcturiano e também uma amostra de sangue do seu irmão. Usamos a amostra de sangue. Fornece 95% de toda a informação passível de ser obtida a partir do scaneamento do próprio indivíduo.

\- Mesmo tendo ficado enterrada por 10 mil longos anos?

\- A cápsula de adicionamento que foi comigo ao passado tinha um dispositivo chamado gerador de campo de êxtase. Para que o material orgânico da amostra fosse preservado na eventualidade de acontecer o que acabou acontecendo. Graças a isso, o objetivo da missão - coletar uma amostra de DNA arcturiano - foi alcançado. Não é propriamente DNA. É uma macromolécula com função equivalente, mas de natureza diferente. Muito mais diferente que poderíamos imaginar. Ainda vai demorar anos ou décadas até sermos capazes de trazer à vida um espreitador arcturiano.

\- E pretendem fazer o mesmo com vampiros, lobisomens, metamorfos e todos os monstros que, com tanto esforço, exterminamos.

\- 100, já discutimos essa questão mais de uma vez. Mesmo que você conseguisse me convencer de que isso é um erro, isso não mudaria uma diretriz estabelecida pelo Comitê Central do Governo Mundial. O programa foi iniciado muito tempo atrás e se estenderá por décadas. Você aprovando ou não, será realizado.

\- Ainda acho um erro.

\- Odeia monstros? Não acredita que sejam capazes de distinguir o certo do errado como seres racionais?

\- Não é isso. Sou testemunha que muitas espécies de monstros são racionais, com inteligência equivalente à humana. Mesmo porque muitos eram humanos que foram transmutados em outra coisa.

\- Sendo racionais, não seriam capazes de distinguir o certo do errado?

\- Eles são. Também sou testemunha disso. Eu e meu irmão não saímos matando todos os monstros que cruzaram nosso caminho. Meu irmão teve, inclusive, um melhor amigo vampiro. Não acreditei que fosse possível quando soube. Eu não confiava no vampiro. Mas, a verdade é que devo minha vida a ele. Um grande amigo nosso, caçador como nós, foi transformado em lobisomem e continuou nosso amigo e aliado. E, na minha juventude, conheci uma kitsune e, por um bom tempo, fui apaixonado por ela.

\- Então, porque nosso projeto seria um erro? Os chamados "monstros" tinham habilidades incríveis e existe um Universo imenso a ser explorado. Um Universo grande o bastante para compartilharmos com outras espécies racionais.

\- Gostaria de ser tão otimista.

\- O principal problema, o da alimentação destes seres, está equacionado há milênios. Somos capazes de sintetizar qualquer tipo de proteína animal. Os monstros revividos não precisarão matar para beber sangue ou comer carne "humana". Poderão fazer isso dividindo o refeitório conosco.

\- Vocês coletaram uma amostra de tecido do arcturiano e uma amostra de sangue do meu irmão. É isso que farão em todos os casos?

\- O ideal seria trazer a própria criatura, interagir e aprender com ela, mas não podemos alterar a História. Precisaria ser no instante imediatamente anterior à morte da criatura, mas ainda assim .. Como termos certeza, que os restos mortais da criatura não seriam encontrados anos ou séculos depois da sua morte? A História não registra tudo e não temos registros confiáveis de muitas épocas, principalmente da sua. Não encontrar restos mortais que estavam destinados a serem encontrados também é mudar a História.

\- Imaginando que desejem reviver várias espécies de monstros, imagino que planejem fazer muitas viagens no tempo. A um custo muito elevado.

\- Sim. É fato. Mas, viagens serão feitas ao longo de anos, de acordo com nossa disponibilidade de recursos.

\- E, se vocês pudessem recolher todas as amostras que uma única vez? Sem alterar a História.

\- O que está propondo?

\- Sei onde podem obter um número enorme de amostras. A maior reunião de monstros de diferentes espécies que tenho conhecimento. Enjaulados em um armazém que foi explodido e acabou inteiramente queimado. Uma chance única.

\- Sabe o lugar e hora exatos em que isso aconteceu.

\- Sei. Eu estava lá. Ajudei a capturar muitos daqueles monstros.

\- Isso certamente nos interessa e muito.

\- Em algum lugar daquele armazém, há bebês metamorfos. Tragam-nos vivos se possível. Eles merecem uma chance de sobreviver.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. G3n K0r-3 tem como referência Genevieve Cortese.

2\. O bebê metamorfo aparece no episódio 6x02 (Two and a Half Men).

3\. O armazém-prisão onde Crowley torturava monstros para arrancar informações sobre o Purgatório foi destruído por Castiel, a pedido do Sam sem alma, no final do episódio 6x10 (Caged Heat)

* * *

01.10.2019


	7. SOBRINHO PERDIDO

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 7 - SOBRINHO PERDIDO_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

\- Boas notícias, 54m. Você volta para casa daqui a nove meses. Mais exatamente, duzentos e setenta e três dias.

\- Tudo isso? Somando os dois meses que estou aqui, é praticamente um ano.

\- Já expliquei. Se a ideia fosse mandar você para mais de dez anos antes ou mais de dez anos depois do dia em que o portal permaneceu aberto, não haveria problema algum. Salvo a questão do custo, você poderia ir hoje mesmo. Ajudaria também se pudéssemos mandar você para o outro lado do mundo. Para a região central da Austrália, por exemplo. Mas, como ficou decidido que sua repatriação e o resgate do J4r3d serão uma única operação integrada, precisa acontecer o mais próximo possível no tempo e no espaço do local e período em que o buraco de minhoca que me levou à sua época e trouxe você aqui permaneceu aberto. Só que essa proximidade espaço-temporal faz o risco aumentar exponencialmente.

\- O tal risco de "entrelaçamento dos buracos de minhoca"?

\- Isso. A abertura de dois buracos de minhoca em coordenadas espaço-temporais muito próximas pode fazê-los fundirem-se em um só e o resultado seria suas energias entrarem em ressonância. Dois buracos minúsculos de baixa energia se tornariam um único buraco com energia multiplicada crescendo de forma descontrolada. Isso eventualmente destruiria as instalações nas extremidades em que o buraco é gerado e pararia o processo, mas não antes de promover uma destruição em larga escala na outra extremidade. É difícil não usar o adjetivo catastrófico para descrever os efeitos. A região central do continente norte-americano seria completamente devastada e não apenas na superfície. A destruição avançaria na direção do núcleo do planeta com risco real de fragmentação planetária. E, tratando-se do mesmo planeta, a devastação no passado se refletiria necessariamente no presente.

\- Não imaginava que pudesse ter essa magnitude.

\- A teoria por trás das viagens no tempo é antiga. A primeira viagem no tempo data do século 28. A multiplicação de paradoxos temporais e um incidente de quase entrelaçamento no início do século 30 fez com que fossem proibidas. Apesar de proibidas, continuaram acontecendo. Foi necessário criar uma espécie de Polícia do Tempo. Piratas temporais foram caçados e severamente punidos. Por 90 séculos, nenhuma viagem no tempo foi oficialmente autorizada por autoridades legalmente constituídas. O 71m3C0rp retoma as viagens no tempo no século 121 e a insubordinação do 4-ck3 apaga da existência 1 bilhão de nossos cidadãos. Um novo incidente e a próxima viagem no tempo pode ter que esperar mais 90 séculos. Entende agora a responsabilidade de cada operativo nosso em uma missão no passado?

\- Agora entendo.

\- É impossível saber o estrago que as viagens no tempo dos séculos 28 a 32 causaram ao continuum espaço-temporal. Quantos realinhamentos temporais aconteceram? O 4-ck3 contou como era o mundo de antes do distúrbio que ele introduziu ao salvar o menino J4c3k. A Terra tinha perdido sua atmosfera e seus oceanos. A humanidade sobrevivia em cidades subterrâneas bebendo água reciclada e respirando ar sintético. O chip implantado nele antes da missão confirma esses relatos.

\- Por que, então, o 4-ck3 não é saudado como um grande herói da humanidade?

\- Ele deliberadamente quebrou regras. Isso não pode ser incentivado. Tivemos sorte do resultado ter sido maravilhoso para os que estão aqui hoje. Mas, .. e para quem foi apagado da existência? Muitos ganharam muito e outros perderam tudo. O 4-ck3 poderia ter igualmente encontrado, ao regressar, o mundo transformado num Inferno pior que o mundo que ele e eu deixamos.

\- Você estava com ele. Não lembra de como era antes?

\- Não. A mudança ocorreu após eu ter atravessado o portal. O 4-ck3 é o único que lembra ter vivenciado a realidade que existiu antes dessa. Um mundo arrasado, com seus recursos naturais quase esgotados.

\- Já vivenciei alterações da realidade. Talvez fosse mais sábio manter as viagens no tempo proibidas.

\- Talvez.

\- E como vão me enviar de volta sem destruir o mundo?

\- A solução é aceitar as limitações inerentes à tecnologia e afastar as coordenadas espaço-temporais do evento 1, que o trouxe aqui, das do evento 2, que o levará de volta. Reduzimos o risco mudando a angulação dos vetores quadridimensionais que definem os eventos. Por sorte, minha época e a sua não estão afastadas apenas no tempo. Estão afastadas também no espaço. Como sabe, o planeta percorre uma órbita elíptica em torno do Sol e o Sol se move em relação ao centro de massa da Via Láctea. Nossa posição hoje em relação ao Sol e à Via Láctea não é a mesma da data em que realizamos a missão em sua época. Em 243 dias alcançaremos uma posição que permitirá a abertura de um buraco que o levará a 300 km do ponto da primeira missão em algum momento entre 10 e 5 horas do intervalo de 43 min em que o primeiro buraco ficou aberto. É suficientemente próximo para os objetivos da missão e o risco é considerado aceitável. Esses dados ainda são preliminares e um plano de ação detalhado ainda precisa ser discutido. O supercomputador pensante do 71m3Corp já está processando os dados para definir os parâmetros de ajuste. Apesar de toda a sua capacidade de processamento, o tempo de cálculo estimado é de 2100 horas.

\- Isso dá ..

\- Quase 3 meses.

\- Isso apenas para calcular as coordenadas? Então, a minha ideia de sequestrar um técnico e forçá-lo a me mandar para casa ..

\- Não teria destruído o planeta. Quanto a isso, pode ficar tranquilo. Mas, terminaria com você morto.

\- Como é que é?

\- O 71m3C0rp é uma organização militar e não deveria surpreender ninguém que existam protocolos de segurança contra tentativas de acesso não autorizado, violentas ou não. Os riscos de uma ativação ilegal da plataforma resultar em dano irreparável ao continuum temporal justifica medidas extremas. Mesmo os nossos técnicos e cientistas são militares da ativa e receberam o treinamento básico. Faz parte da obrigação deles defender as instalações e impedir acessos não autorizados. Se surpreendidos, tendo a própria vida ou a de um colega em risco, fingiriam cooperar. Eles sabem que, se a plataforma for ativada e alguma etapa não for corretamente seguida, a inteligência artificial que coordena o sistema assume tratar-se de um acesso ilegal. Os dados seriam falseados e quem atravessasse o portal seria transportado o espaço profundo onde morreria quase que instantaneamente.

\- Significa que eu nunca tive qualquer chance de fuga?

\- Você ou qualquer sequestrador que tente estará se autocondenando. Mesmo que a pessoa esteja usando um traje equipado com sistema de suporte de vida, não sobreviveria pelo tempo necessário para ser encontrado e resgatado. Essa pessoa será enviada para algum ponto além da órbita de Urano em algum momento entre seis e doze meses no passado. Para uma entre dez mil coordenadas pré-programadas.

\- Muita ingenuidade minha acreditar que um plano de fuga tão primário poderia ter sucesso.

\- Por segurança, a plataforma não pode ser operada por uma única pessoa. São 3 equipes de 3 técnicos para cada missão e cada técnico recebe via implante cerebral um código gerado aleatoriamente a cada etapa de ativação da máquina. O computador pensante que gera o código fica localizado longe daqui, é muito bem protegido e as mensagens são criptografadas de ponta a ponta.

\- Entendi que só me resta ter paciência. Mais nove meses e eu volto para casa. Um ano terá se passado, mas, para o meu irmão, serão umas poucas horas.

\- Sabe que não deve comentar sobre esse ano com seu irmão. O conhecimento do futuro pode mudar o futuro.

\- O 4-ck3 falou em removerem minhas memórias.

\- Há uma missão a ser executada. Você retornará sabendo tudo que for necessário para completar a missão. Quanto ao resto, isso ainda vai ser decidido. Você participará das discussões. Não se preocupe. Não o forçaremos a nada.

\- E minhas roupas? Vão ser devolvidas?

\- Criaremos outras, idênticas às que estava usando, com alguns aperfeiçoamentos tecnológicos que ajudarão na missão. Com o cuidado de usarmos materiais e tecnologias existentes na sua época. A engenharia reversa do seu celular nos ensinou bastante sobre as tecnologias em uso na segunda década do século 21. Você voltará com um aparelho aprimorado. Não será um computador pensante, mas você sentirá uma enorme diferença de desempenho.

\- Quem vai comigo?

\- Você já é experiente em ações de campo. Voluntariou-se e nós já aceitamos oficialmente sua colaboração. Participará do planejamento da operação e da operação em si. Será treinado junto com nossos agentes. Será útil para você e para nós. Você aprenderá nossas técnicas de defesa pessoal e talvez nos ensine algumas. Veremos, durante o treinamento, com qual agente você desenvolverá maior sinergia. Um bom entrosamento entre os agentes é importante para o sucesso de uma missão.

\- A participação do J3n está mesmo descartada?

\- A participação do "J3n" nunca sequer foi cogitada. Ele deu baixa. Não é mais um de nossos operativos. .. Mas, o que me chamou a atenção foi ouvir você chamá-lo de "J3n". Não de "4-ckl3" ou de "maldito faxineiro". É impressão minha ou mudou a forma como você vê o 4-ck3 depois que descobriu o parentesco afastado?

\- Minha opinião sobre o caráter dele não mudou. Na minha época tem um ditado que descreve bem o que penso do 4-ck3: "Parente a gente não escolhe".

.

.

\- Auxiliar K0r-3?

\- Capitão M0-R3y, desculpe incomodá-lo, é que .. Bem, .. Eu e umas amigas vamos nos reunir em minha casa essa noite para uma Nyv3r-P4rty e pensamos em convidar ..

\- Agradeço, mas tenho saído tarde do 71m3C0rp todas as noites, geralmente exausto.

\- Na verdade, eu tinha em mente convidar - além do senhor, naturalmente .. o Senhor W1n-7. Ele não tem amigos aqui. Seria uma chance dele conhecer pessoas e familiarizar-se com nossos costumes. Ele merece de um pouco de distração. Passou por seguidas situações de estresse. E, em todos os dias das últimas duas semanas, teve reuniões de dia inteiro com dezenas de "maiores especialistas do mundo". Imagina o quanto isso é estressante? Dizem que até o P4p4 tem uma reunião agendada com ele. O P4p4 em pessoa.

\- São mesmo muitas solicitações. Você está certa. É justo que o 100 tenha mais tempo de lazer. Tratarei do assunto com o Conselho. Quanto à sua Ny-P4rty, concordo que uma quebra na rotina fará bem a ele. Mas, é importante que tenha em mente que ele é um homem que veio de um passado remoto. Que não compartilha dos mesmos códigos de conduta que nós. Não queremos que haja outro mal entendido.

\- Capitão M0-R3y, o senhor é a pessoa que teve mais contato com o Sr. W1n-7. É quem o conhece melhor como pessoa. Convive com ele há mais de um mês astronômico. Ele está hospedado em sua residência. Acredita que ele ofereça algum risco a meus convidados interagindo conosco sem um bloqueador neural?

\- Não. 100 W1n-7 é uma pessoa de boa índole e descobri que as convenções sociais da época dele são mais parecidas com as nossas do que eu próprio supunha antes de conhecê-lo. Me dê o endereço que eu deixo o 100 lá na hora marcada. Depois, você me liga e eu passo para pegá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe em buscá-lo. Eu mesma trago o Sr. W1n-7 quando a festinha acabar.

\- P4r4-B3n5 pelo seu aniversário astronômico, Auxiliar K0r-3.

.

\- 54m, eu fui dormir cedo. Acordei e você não estava aqui. Sei que às vezes você sai bem cedo para correr pelas ruas, coisa que os vizinhos devem achar muito estranho. Mas, pelo jeito, você está voltando somente agora. A Ny-P4rty terminou assim tão tarde?

\- Na verdade, a G3n insistiu para que eu .. dormisse lá. Nós ficamos .. 'conversando'. Já fazia bastante tempo que eu não .. 'conversava'. Quando vimos, já tinha amanhecido.

\- G3n? 'Conversando'? Entendi. Nada contra. Vou providenciar um computador pensante para você. É algo que eu já devia ter feito. Assim poderá me avisar que vai dormir fora quando retornar à casa da Auxiliar K0r-3 para novas 'conversas'.

\- Obrigado, Ch4d. Haveria algum problema se você remarcasse meus compromissos agendados para essa [bocejo] manhã? Eu não dormi [bocejo] a noite passada e estou caindo de sono.

\- Deve estar com fome também. Essas .. 'conversas' costumam dar muita fome.

.

.

\- Encarregado 4-ck3?

\- Veio sozinho? O Capitão M0-R3y sabe que o m4-c4k0 de estimação dele está aqui?

\- O m4-c4k0 já sabe se cuidar sozinho.

\- O laranja cai bem em você. Mas, .. continuo achando que você fica ainda melhor sem nada.

\- Já faz um tempo que eu queria estar com você a sós.

\- Quer uma revanche? Uma oportunidade legítima de me devolver a surra que te dei? Pode vir! Eu estou sempre pronto para uma boa briga. E mais ainda para um bom .. "corpo a corpo". Se é que me entende.

\- Vou fingir que não entendi. Quanto a uma revanche, não vim para brigar. Sou um homem de palavra. Prometi que não aceitaria provocações e não me meteria em encrencas. Pretendo cumprir o prometido.

\- Fala da promessa que fez antes ou da que fez depois da sua primeira visita ao 71m3C0rp? Fiquei sabendo do seu showzinho. Não. Estou sendo injusto. Foi um GRANDE show. O maior desde .. desde que eu recriei esse mundo à imagem e semelhança do bravo Capitão Ch4d M0-R3y e o mundo tornou-se chato e burocrático. Foi preciso que você viesse da pré-história para animar as coisas por aqui. Quanto a isso, está de parabéns! Nunca nada tão bombástico aconteceu antes no 71m3C0rp e duvido muito que venha a acontecer no futuro.

\- Você teve uma participação importante no que aconteceu. Mentiu sobre as motivações de seus colegas do 71m3C0rp. Alimentou meus medos. Me convenceu que todos nesta era são como você. Mesquinhos e cruéis. Não são. As pessoas aqui são generosas e acolhedoras. Entenderam que foi um mal entendido e aceitaram minhas desculpas. Mesmo o Alto Conselho, para minha surpresa, foi extremamente respeitoso comigo e, ao final da audiência, me dispensou do uso do bloqueador.

\- Usar o v3r1tr0n na reunião do Conselho foi uma jogada de mestre.

\- Obrigado. Sou quase tão inteligente quanto o x1m-p4n-z3 do seu zoológico, o que me coloca automaticamente num nível mais alto que você.

\- Ser bajulado pelos maiores cientistas do mundo tirou você da realidade. Entre você e o x1m-p4n-z3, ainda sou mais o x1m-p4n-z3.

\- Então, é essa a sua sala? Ampla. Arejada. É daqui que comanda à distância a limpeza de todo o complexo?

\- Até me chutarem daqui .. sim. É isso que veio conferir? Se recebi a severa punição administrativa que mereço por tê-lo agredido na estação orbital? Até agora não. Juro que não sei o motivo. Eu não pedi para o Capitão M0-R3y ser condescendente comigo. E duvido que ele fosse. Aquele cr371n0 jamais perderia a chance de me f3rr4r outra vez. Ele deve estar muito ocupado em intermináveis reuniões com o Conselho ou simplesmente aguardando o momento certo para me jogar na sarjeta de uma vez por todas.

\- O Ch4d é um homem justo. Tenho certeza absoluta que ele nunca fez nada para f3rr4r você. Ele não relatou a agressão atendendo a um pedido meu.

\- Está dizendo que devo meu emprego - essa m3rd4 de emprego - a você, m4-k4k0? Se veio esperando um agradecimento, perdeu seu tempo.

\- Eu já disse que você é fisicamente muito parecido com meu irmão? E, sendo honesto comigo mesmo, é parecido não só fisicamente. Os gestos, o temperamento .. você me lembra muito ele.

\- Estou me l1x4nd0 para você e seu irmão.

\- Meu irmão é um grande homem. Nunca buscou fama, dinheiro ou poder. Nem mesmo reconhecimento. Sempre atuou nas sombras. Jamais imaginaria que seu nome seria lembrado milênios após sua morte. Que se tornaria um herói mítico. Fico feliz que seja assim. Ele merece que reconheçam seus feitos depois de ter sacrificado tanto para realizá-los.

\- E isso certamente vale para você também. Nunca um autoelogio soou tão modesto.

\- Não fosse meu irmão, eu seria no máximo um advogado esforçado. Um pai de família devotado. Dean, meu irmão, é o verdadeiro herói. Tenha sempre isso em mente.

\- Por que está me dizendo isso?

\- Para que nunca pense nele como um "m4-c4k0". Seria um tiro no próprio pé.

\- Se tudo que você relatou for verdade .. Você tem que concordar que, mesmo com o v3r1tr0n atestando que você realmente ACREDITA estar dizendo a verdade, é muito difícil aceitar a ideia que vocês sozinhos tenham derrotado e matado deuses. Ou afastado ameaças cósmicas que teriam destruído o planeta. Ainda mais, quando eu, um mortal insignificante, derrubei você com um único murro.

\- Você me atacou na traição. Numa luta justa, o resultado seria diferente. Mas, nós estamos novamente discutindo e eu não quero discutir com você. Não foi para isso que vim aqui.

\- Se mudar de ideia, é só escolher a hora e o lugar e teremos essa "luta justa".

\- Se sabe tanto sobre meus relatos é porque anda acompanhando minhas palestras. Sei que são gerados registros que podem ser acessados pelos funcionários do 71im3C0rp.

\- Sou um sujeito curioso e você é o assunto do momento. Especialistas do mundo inteiro, de todos os ramos da conhecimento, querem ouvir o que você tem para dizer. Cientistas, historiadores e, até mesmo, respeitados líderes religiosos Afinal, não é todo mundo que bebeu cerveja com Deus. Seus depoimentos estão sendo reproduzidos em noticiários do mundo inteiro e gerando muita polêmica.

\- Então agora eu sou uma celebridade?

\- Soube que se adaptou rápido aos nossos costumes e que está sabendo aproveitar seus 15 minutos de fama. Já até arrumou namorada.

\- Namorada? Está se referindo .. à Auxiliar G3n K0r-3?

\- Foi para a cama com ela?

\- Não devo explicações a você sobre meus atos.

\- A G3n não ama você. Ela ama apenas ela própria. Está USANDO você para ganhar prestígio e fama. É bem a cara dela. A G3n já se insinuou para mim. Quando eu estava por cima. E não só para mim.

\- Se eu me decepcionar com ela, é problema meu. Por que me alertar? Acabou de dizer que está se l1x4nd0 para mim. Está com ciúmes?

\- Ciúmes? Eu de você? De onde tirou essa ideia 1d10t4?

\- De você dizendo que não expulsaria um m4-c4k0 como eu de sua cama.

\- Você é atraente, admito. Mas, meu interesse por você é meramente antropológico. Que outra oportunidade eu terei de fazer sexo selvagem .. com um selvagem?

\- Sinto frustrá-lo. Sexo não vai rolar, mas .. me permite abraçá-lo? Você perguntou o que vim fazer aqui. Eu digo: eu vim aqui pensando em abraçá-lo.

\- Sabe o quão bizarro isso soa? Homens não se abraçam. É uma proximidade .. inadequada.

\- Fiquei sabendo pelo Ch4d que o J4r3d, o homem que você ama, gosta de abraçar os amigos.

\- Verdade? Jamais imaginaria isso. É um comportamento pra lá de estranho. Não temos esse costume. O M0-R3y se deixar abraçar por um homem é algo que eu só vou acreditar vendo.

\- Abraçar é um gesto de amizade muito comum em minha época.

\- Não somos amigos.

\- Também não somos inimigos. Eu, pelo menos, não gostaria que fôssemos.

\- Aonde está querendo chegar?

\- O Ch4d me contou como tudo aconteceu. Vim aqui dizer que salvar aquele garoto foi a coisa CERTA a fazer. Dizer que meu irmão faria exatamente o que você fez. Porque meu irmão, diferente de mim, sempre faz a coisa certa. Vim dizer que fazer a coisa certa não garante que os resultados serão bons ou que tudo acabará bem. Você agiu pensando no que seria melhor para o garoto, mesmo correndo o risco de ser punido. Essa atitude prova que você não foi sempre esse idiota mesquinho e cruel de hoje. Não foi justo o que fizeram com você. Você não deve baixar a cabeça. Você mudou o mundo para melhor. Deu vida a 13 bilhões de pessoas. Isso é MUITO. Orgulhe-se do que fez. E então? Permite que eu o abrace? Um abraço fraternal?

J3n apenas se pôs de pé e fez que sim com a cabeça. Sam se aproximou e o abraçou como faria se fosse Dean que estivesse ali na sua frente após meses de separação. Embora o próprio Sam ainda não tivesse se dado conta, em seu íntimo já considerava J3n "da família". Um sobrinho afastado, que mantinha vivo o sangue da família Winchester num futuro distante. Um homem de personalidade forte e muita coragem. Alguém que salvara o mundo como só um Winchester é capaz de fazer.

J3n, inicialmente passivo, acaba por envolver Sam em seus braços e o aperta forte buscando aconchego e proteção onde jamais sonhara encontrar. 100 W1n-7 era a primeira pessoa a lhe dizer que tomara a decisão correta. Sabia que tomara. Sentia que tomara. Mas, na solidão do seu quarto, as acusações de seus pares e os fantasmas de 1 bilhão de almas não nascidas o atormentavam. Nas noites insones, era assolado pela dúvida. Esse reconhecimento era muito importante para J3n. Precisava disso para seguir em frente agora que J4r3d se fora. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem. Não saberia dizer se eram lágrimas de alegria ou de tristeza.

\- Isso .. são lágrimas?

\- É claro que não! Por que eu choraria?

J3n, envergonhado, não consegue encarar Sam nos olhos. Sam então toca a trilha molhada sob o olho direito de J3n e remove a lágrima com o dedo. Em seguida, outra, que descia do olho esquerdo.

\- Besteira minha. É claro que não são lágrimas. Soldados não choram. Homens não choram. É o que diz um ditado estúpido da minha época.

\- Já abraçou o Ch4d? .. Fraternalmente?

\- Não! Mas, daqui a alguns meses, quando nos despedirmos, quem sabe?

\- Sexo comigo está mesmo fora de consideração?

A ilusória diferença de idade fez Sam reagir como se J3n fosse um adolescente inseguro implorando um gesto de carinho. Sam sorriu e puxou J3n novamente para junto de si, num abraço terno como o que daria se fosse ele o sobrinho que um dia Dean lhe dará.

.

.

 **DIAS ATUAIS**

.

\- O que achou do Dean?

\- Mais insuportável que você. A sorte é que ele dormiu rápido e só acordou quando chegamos neste lugar medonho que você afirma ser um hotel. Acordado, ele só reclamou e fez cobranças. Que história foi aquela de você ter torcido o pé?

\- Eu torci o pé perseguindo o arcturiano. Mal conseguia andar. Por isso eu não estava junto com o Dean quando o Pd-L3k o paralisou com o bloqueador neural. Senti uma dor fortíssima quanto saltei sobre o M0-R3y. Enquanto estava paralisado sob a ação do taser, doía, mas era uma dor suportável. Mas, saí da cápsula de desinfecção sem nenhuma dor. Faz quase um ano. Aconteceu tanta coisa. Nem lembrava mais disso.

\- Apesar de antipático, seu irmão é muito g057050. Eu tenho a quem puxar.

\- Pode parar! Não quero escutar se meu irmão é gostoso ou não. Respeito. Pense nele como seu bisavô. E lembre-se que estamos aqui em missão.

\- Quem precisa lembrar disso é você. Devíamos ter começado a rastrear o J4r3d no instante em que chegamos. Ao invés disso, perdemos um tempo precioso trazendo seu irmão aqui para que ele pudesse dormir confortavelmente.

\- Eu disse "estamos", mas era para essa missão ser exclusivamente minha. Não era para você ter vindo junto. Como vai ser quando descobrirem?

\- Eles já sabem que uma segunda pessoa atravessou o portal. O sistema acusa. O M0-R3y vai usar seus dois neurônios e concluir que usei um traje de camuflagem para subir na plataforma sem ser notado. Esse traje que estou usando é um protótipo. É tecnologicamente mais avançado que o modelo que o M0-R3y e o Pd-L3k usaram. A pessoa fica totalmente invisível. Por isso o seu irmão não notou que eu estava com vocês no carro.

\- Está ciente que, depois dessa, você não escapa de ser demitido. Não vão deixar você sequer entrar no prédio do 71m3C0rp.

\- Quem disse que pretendo voltar?

.

* * *

09.11.2019


	8. AFUNDANDO NA LAMA

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 8 - AFUNDANDO NA LAMA  
_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

\- Não devia ter alguém aqui para nos receber?

\- Eu combinei que chegaríamos antes da reunião de apresentação e que eu mostraria para você o Centro de Treinamento. Queria ter esse prazer. É aqui que a parte interessante acontece.

\- Prazer?

\- Um de meus deveres como Capitão é supervisionar o treinamento dos recrutas. É bem mais divertido que as reuniões de Conselho.

\- Você falou que eu teria um treinamento diferenciado.

\- Por isso eu estar aqui hoje. Achei que devia vir pessoalmente apresentar você a nossos instrutores e operativos. Quero deixar bem claro os motivos e objetivos do seu treinamento e definir a programação. Esse é um ponto importante já que o treinamento vai acontecer em paralelo com as palestras e os pedidos de palestras só aumentam. E porque é um treinamento para uma única missão em um lugar e época que você conhece melhor que nós.

\- Esse lugar é imenso. Maior que o maior estádio de futebol da minha época. Imenso e vazio.

\- Breve não parecerá vazio. Usamos projeção 3D e realidade virtual combinadas para criar qualquer cenário que possa imaginar. É uma experiência de imersão total. Não apenas imagens e sons como nos cinemas de sua época. Climatizadores alteram a temperatura e a umidade do ambiente e sintetizadores de odor reproduzem cheiros. Temos máquinas ocultas que criam efeitos que reproduzem ventos, chuva, granizo, neve e até tempestades de areia. Podemos simular terremotos, ausência de gravidade e o piso se deforma para representar diferentes relevos. É bastante realista.

\- E vou ter uma amostra de um destes cenários hoje?

\- Vai. Prepare-se. O resultado é surpreendente até mesmo para nós. Mas, primeiro .. Há algo que precisa saber antes de ser apresentado aos nossos operativos e, principalmente, antes de começarem os treinos.

\- O quê?

\- Lembra de quando fomos formalmente apresentados na estação orbital?

\- Como posso esquecer? Você me estendeu a mão e eu o dominei e ameacei quebrar seu pescoço. Não foi o melhor dos começos.

\- Eu gostaria que repetisse o golpe. Faça exatamente como fez antes.

\- Ch4d, é um golpe que imobiliza pela ameaça de dor. Não gostaria de machucá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Sou um soldado treinado. O treinamento dos operativos é duro, como você vai descobrir muito em breve. Não se contenha por medo de me machucar. E aproveito para me desculpar antecipadamente se acontecer de ser eu a machucá-lo.

\- ok. Vamos começar. Você vem na minha direção e me oferece um aperto de mãos.

Ch4d repete os gestos como se não soubesse que Sam o pegaria pelo pulso, giraria seu corpo e o imobilizaria aplicando-lhe uma gravata e pressionando dolorosamente seu braço contra as costas e para cima. Tudo exatamente como antes. Novamente Ch4d se esforça para libertar-se da forma convencional e, como Sam esperava, não consegue. Sam era forte e dominava bem aquela técnica. Sabia que bastaria pressionar o pescoço de Ch4d da maneira certa e ele tombaria inconsciente.

Então, Ch4d cessa a resistência inútil, relaxa o corpo e, sem aviso, gira o tronco, o pescoço e o braço de uma forma totalmente inesperada. Um movimento que, se Sam não tivesse visto, não acreditaria que alguém pudesse realizar. Em segundos, Ch4d tinha invertido as posições e agora Sam é que estava imobilizado. Agora é Sam que se debate inutilmente. Suas tentativas para desequilibrar o oponente dobrando o corpo para frente ou jogando para trás tampouco dão certo. Ch4d era mais forte e ágil que Sam imaginava.

\- Escuta! Eu vou soltar você. Quando o fizer, parta para cima e me ataque com tudo. Tente me derrubar.

Sam, no instante em que sente o golpe ser afrouxado, se vira e ensaia esmurrar Ch4d no rosto e na boca do estômago. Mas, Ch4d, num movimento acrobático, projeta o corpo para trás e acerta Sam no queixo com os pés. Sam cai de costas, atordoado pela força do golpe.

\- Consegue ficar de pé? Vem, apoie-se em mim. Eu te acertei de raspão com os pés relaxados. Se eu tivesse executado o golpe da forma correta, você não levantaria. Como está o queixo?

\- Dolorido. Mas, estou bem. Então, naquele dia, na cela, você poderia ter se libertado no momento que quisesse?

\- Poderia. Mas, como sabe, aquilo foi um teste. Queríamos saber se você era o tipo de pessoa capaz de matar a sangue frio um oponente já dominado.

\- E qual o objetivo de hoje?

\- A facilidade como me dominou na estação espacial pode ter dado a você a ilusão que suas técnicas de luta o deixam em vantagem. Isso não é verdade. As técnicas de luta de milhares de povos da antiguidade, inclusive as criadas depois do século 21, foram estudadas cientificamente e os melhores golpes foram aperfeiçoados e reunidos numa técnica chamada Mu73k1-n0-5h1531. São mais de 100.000 golpes distintos usando apenas as mãos nuas. Combinando mãos e pés, somam 1.000.000. Todos os membros das agências governamentais do Governo Mundial recebem o treinamento básico. São 50 golpes relativamente simples, mas muito eficientes, usando apenas o próprio corpo. Já as tropas de segurança aprendem de 500 a 2.000 golpes, sem contar as técnicas de lutas com artefatos - como bastões - e com armas brancas como espadas e punhais.

\- Você domina quantos destes golpes?

\- Fui treinado para ter excelência em 500 golpes usando apenas o corpo, mas sei executar com perfeição uns 780. O J3n dominava 900 quando era um operativo. Odeio admitir, mas ele sempre foi um lutador melhor que eu. Hoje, com mais tempo livre, ele tem se dedicado a aprender novos golpes e aperfeiçoar os que já conhece.

\- Está me dizendo que o 4-ck3 pode me massacrar numa revanche?

\- Você seria "massacrado" por qualquer um de nossos operativos. É bom que saiba. São todos pessoas incríveis, mas extremamente competitivos. Você é o grande 100 W1n-7, o lendário matador de monstros. Esteja certo que será desafiado por eles o tempo todo.

\- Em resumo: vão fazer de mim o saco de pancadas do grupo.

\- Não pense como sendo "eles" contra você. Você será parte da equipe. Estarão todos do mesmo lado e eles são muito profissionais. Acontece que eles cresceram pensando em 100 W1n-7 como alguém que sempre vence. Existe uma série infantil em holoanimação dos irmãos W1n-7 que era muito popular no meu tempo de garoto. Eu próprio adorava. Você não pode chegar lá e desapontá-los.

\- Eu não tenho um estilo de luta. Sou autodidata. Improviso. Nunca fui treinado. Não conheço 500 golpes diferentes.

\- Hoje eu faço as apresentações, mas o início efetivo do seu treinamento como operativo de campo será daqui a uma semana. Temos toda essa semana para mudar isso. Eu vou treinar você duas horas por dia ao final do expediente e oito horas no sábado. Assim o vexame não vai ser completo.

\- É um tempo que você não precisava gastar comigo. Vai além das suas atribuições ou das responsabilidades que assumiu com o Conselho. Você não precisa se preocupar com meu ego. Mesmo que eu saia daqui humilhado no primeiro dia, isso não vai me derrubar.

\- Eu podia dizer que faço porque somos amigos. Mas, você desafiou o 4-ck3 para uma revanche. Eu detestaria ver um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto dele.

\- Ch4d, eu desapontei você? Falo da visão que o garoto Ch4d tinha do heroico 100 W1n-7?

\- O garoto Ch4d, sim. O homem Ch4d, não. E se você tiver sucesso em trazer de volta o meu amigo J4r3d, vai deixar orgulhoso também o garoto Ch4d.

\- Obrigado, .. amigo. Permite que eu abrace você? Um abraço como os que J4r3d daria?

\- É claro! Sinto muita falta dos abraços do J4r3d.

.

\- Vista isso.

\- Até os uniformes de treinamento daqui são na cor laranja?

\- O laranja dá um bom contraste contra as cores de fundo da maioria dos cenários. Facilita que um operativo reconheça outro à distância.

\- Eu me visto aonde?

\- O vestiário fica longe. Pode se vestir aqui mesmo. Não tem mais ninguém aqui nesse momento e eu viro de costas para não constrangê-lo.

\- Isso não vai caber em mim.

\- Cede quando vestido e fica justo no corpo. Vai descobrir que é muito confortável. Foi confeccionado nas suas medidas. Isso aqui é o equivalente aos zíperes de sua época. Abre e fecha assim. E trava assim. O uniforme é inteiriço e reforçado nos genitais, joelhos e cotovelos. Você vai estranhar as sapatilhas de dedos separados. A forma de andar muda. Anda-se como se estivesse descalço. A sola é flexível, mas muito resistente. O uniforme é equipado com sensores que captam as reações involuntárias do corpo aos estímulos sensoriais da simulação e transmitem os dados em tempo real para uma unidade de avaliação que faz também o monitoramento médico. Prenda os cabelos e use essas meia luvas.

\- Me sinto ridículo. Ainda bem que o Dean não está aqui para me ver de collant laranja.

.

\- 54m, os técnicos já estão a postos. Preparado para o seu primeiro treinamento em cenário simulado?

\- Preparado.

\- Tem certeza? Sabe que nossos operativos podem ser enviados para qualquer lugar em qualquer época. Precisam estar preparados literalmente para tudo. Esteja preparado para TUDO.

\- Espera! TUDO o quê?

\- Esse cenário é um dos meus favoritos. Acho que vai achar divertido. Eu certamente vou. Ao meu comando: 3. 2. 1. INÍCIO!

As luzes se apagam e uma aragem quente e úmida invade o ambiente. Junto, um cheiro que evoca água parada e pestilência, como num pântano. Sons de floresta e de água o envolvem. Ruídos de coisas? bichos? se movimentando à sua volta. Na água à sua frente. Na copa das árvores a seu redor. Na vegetação às suas costas. Um zumbido irritante de insetos próximo a seus ouvidos.

E, então, a mudança de consistência do solo em que está pisando. Seus pés afundando lentamente na .. Lama? Sam sente a umidade penetrando pouco a pouco em suas sapatilhas.

 _'Que diabos! Não era para essas malditas sapatilhas serem impermeáveis?'_

Ao receber o uniforme futurista Sam imaginou que o material incorporasse meios de proteger o usuário das condições externas, mas não. Era justamente o contrário. Mais tarde lhe seria explicado que o uniforme era um elemento ativo da simulação. Era o uniforme que gerava as sensações tácteis da simulação de forma sincronizada com a projeção e com sensores de movimento nele embutidos. Criava a ilusão de que o tecido era poroso e o corpo do usuário estava diretamente exposto às condições da simulação.

A escuridão forçava Sam a ser cauteloso e a permanecer onde estava, mas a cada momento sua situação ali ficava mais precária. Seu peso o fazia afundar pouco a pouco na lama úmida e não demorou para a água invadir suas sapatilhas deixando seus pés envoltos em água e lodo. O calor e a umidade já haviam se tornado opressivos e o cheiro de podridão insuportável. Sam começa a suar no corpo inteiro e a sentir a ardência de picadas de insetos em pontos que acreditava protegidos pelo uniforme.

\- Ch4d? Onde está você? Ch4d?

Nenhuma resposta. Ch4d estava a seu lado quando as luzes se apagaram e agora não havia qualquer sinal dele. Isso não devia surpreendê-lo. A presença de um parceiro a quem pudesse recorrer em uma situação de perigo aumentaria consideravelmente sua sensação de segurança. E já estava claro para Sam que o objetivo do teste era fazer a pessoa se sentir insegura e indefesa. E estavam conseguindo.

Finalmente seus olhos começam a se acostumar com a escuridão. O breu, até então absoluto, começa a ser quebrado. Já é possível ver, à distância, a silhueta de grandes árvores contra um céu noturno repleto de estrelas e, na mata, a luminescência distante de centenas de vagalumes.

A margem mais próxima não estava tão próxima quanto lhe parecera de início. À sua volta, uma grande extensão de água parada. A luz tênue das estrelas refletida na água fazia a superfície da lagoa iluminar-se em contraste com o breu que dominava a vegetação que a cercava. Na ausência de vento, a superfície da lagoa apresentava-se lisa como um espelho. Apenas em um ou outro ponto uma pequena ondulação causada por algum peixe que viesse à superfície ou uma libélula que tocasse na água.

Sam já estivera em florestas e brejos à noite e é sempre assustador. Mas, ia preparado, geralmente acompanhado do irmão, sabendo o que esperar e armado. Pior que estar ali sozinho e desarmado, era a certeza de saber que Dean não apareceria para salvá-lo.

Estava tudo quieto demais. Ch4d dissera para estar preparado para tudo e esse "tudo" era certamente alguma coisa grande e ruim escondida em algum lugar daquele pântano pavoroso. O melhor da festa é esperar por ela. Já quando se espera pelo pior, chega-se a desejar que o pior chegue logo só para acabar com a agonia da espera.

O extremo desconforto físico e psicológico já seria motivo suficiente para qualquer pessoa querer fugir correndo dali. Mas, fugir para onde? Existia um lugar seguro para onde deveria deslocar-se? Não recebera nenhuma instrução. Ficar ali parado certamente não era a reação que esperavam de um operativo em missão. Sam dá um passo à frente e sua perna afunda até o joelho. Por muito pouco, ele não caiu de corpo inteiro naquela água fétida. Ele tenta retornar ao ponto seco em que estava e não o encontra.

Cada passo que dava, não importa a direção que tomasse, só o levava a um ponto ainda mais fundo daquele charco.

 _'_ _Se tudo é parte de um cenário de realidade virtual, como é que eu tenho a exata sensação de estar realmente dentro d'água? Como é que sinto a água molhando, escorrendo, pingando, deixando minha roupa pesada e ainda mais grudada à pele? Como sinto a_ _ _resistência da água aos meus movimentos? Se_ isso não é água de verdade, meu cérebro não consegue perceber a diferença.' _

Estava com a água acima da cintura e, aos zumbidos, somava-se a visão de insetos ora muito próximos ao seu rosto ora dando voos rasantes ao seu redor. Libélulas. Moscas. Mosquitos. Todos com o dobro do tamanho usual. Jogou longe uma barata d'água que subia pelo seu braço. Que doenças terríveis aquela água e aqueles insetos poderiam transmitir-lhe?

 _'Nenhuma, Sam. Nada aqui é real. Nem os mosquitos, nem essa água fétida, essa lama podre ou essa .. coisa sob a água._ '

Um peixe? uma cobra? uma grande cobra com o corpo extremamente longo? serpenteia rente a suas pernas submersas. Sem uma arma ou uma lanterna e sem saber para onde fugir, só resta a Sam rezar para o que quer que seja aquela coisa siga em frente e o deixe em paz. Se a coisa quisesse, já o teria atacado. Ou arrastado para o fundo e devorado juntamente com as centenas de outras como ela que circulavam à sua volta sem que pudesse ver. Respirou fundo e permaneceu imóvel. Precisava controlar o medo e raciocinar. Lembrar a todo instante que o medo era seu grande inimigo e que não podia confiar nos próprios sentidos.

 _'_ _CALMA! NÃO É REAL! Você SABE que NÃO É REAL. É um cenário de realidade virtual criado por tecnologia futurista. Pode ser assustador, mas você não corre realmente perigo. Acalme-se. Nada de dar vexame. Acalme-se._

À uma dezena de metros à sua frente, a mata fechada não parecia acolhedora, mas lá, pelo menos, estaria pisando em terra firme. Estaria em melhores condições de se defender. Sam avança com dificuldade em direção à margem mais próxima com o calçado afundando e prendendo no lodo e plantas aquáticas se enroscando em suas pernas.

Na água, qualquer movimento gera ondas concêntricas que se propagam em todas as direções. Foram essas ondas que alertaram Sam que algo grande estava vindo em sua direção. Algo que até então se deslocara quase que totalmente submerso, mas que agora alcançara um ponto onde a profundidade não mais permitia que permanecesse invisível.

O monstro ergue-se das águas a não mais de vinte metros às suas costas. Já enfrentara monstros antes. Mas, nenhum tão grande. Nenhuma que tivesse uma boca tão grande e tão cheia de dentes pontiagudos. Aquilo era um tiranossauro rex? Duvidava que, fora da ficção, algum homem já tivesse enfrentado um tiranossauro. Na ficção, os que encararam se deram mal.

Um cenário de pântano não estaria completo sem cobras e jacarés. Desde o primeiro momento, vinha se preparando psicologicamente para enfrentar uma sucuri ou um jacaré-açú. Já vira filmes de homens se atracando com crocodilos e rasgando com faca seus abdomens, onde o couro era mais fino. Não tinha uma faca, mas isso era um detalhe. Homens podiam enfrentar crocodilos. Era forte e ágil e talvez conseguisse escapar do abraço mortal de uma sucuri. Mas, nunca vira um filme em que um homem enfrentasse um tiranossauro com as mãos nuas ou mesmo com uma faca. Talvez porque homens e tiranossauros nunca coexistiram. Talvez porque nenhum roteirista acreditou que isso fosse possível.

O pavoroso rosnado silencia todos os sons ao redor. E, então, a algazarra de um movimento descoordenado de fuga em massa. De todos os lados para longe do monstro. Sam se agacha lentamente. Submerge o corpo na esperança de passar despercebido. Já não se importava com a água contaminada ou que a cobra ainda estivesse por ali. Tinha uma ameaça bem maior para se preocupar.

Repetir mil vezes para si mesmo que o monstro não era real não estava funcionando. Um segundo rosnado, ainda mais assustador, e a visão do monstro avançando em sua direção, estraçalham as barreiras mentais que mantinham o medo afastado. Precisava fugir para longe do monstro. Sam tenta desesperadamente abrir distância e alcançar a margem, mas a água retarda seus movimentos e a lama viscosa do fundo do lago dificulta que levante o pé para o passo seguinte. Onde estava era muito raso para nadar e muito fundo para correr. Já a criatura não parecia ter essas limitações. Estava à vontade em seu habitat. Aquele era o seu território de caça e Sam o seu lanche da noite.

Cada vez mais próximo. A cada passo, mais raso para o monstro, que parecia crescer de tamanho. Horrorizado, Sam se vira, olha para cima e encara o monstro que arregaça a bocarra e investe contra ele pronto para devorá-lo.

Sam fecha os olhos e não consegue segurar o grito de pavor.

E, então, as luzes se acendem e Sam se vê de volta ao Centro de Treinamento amplo, vazio e imaculadamente branco como antes. O pântano pré-histórico desaparecera. Desaparecera como as imagens desaparecem quando o projetor é desligado. O calor opressivo e o cheiro insuportável começam a ser dispersados por uma aragem fresca e perfumada.

Sam estava com a roupa e cabelos encharcados, mas apenas do próprio suor. Seu coração bate acelerado e suas pernas estão bambas. Sam cai de joelhos no chão e se deixa ficar ali.

Chad se aproxima e oferece a mão para que levante.

\- E aí? Gostou dos efeitos? O dino foi modelado como imaginado na sua época: totalmente réptil. Hoje sabemos que tinham o corpo coberto de penas.

\- Isso foi alguma espécie de trote de iniciação?

\- Foi, mas também teve uma finalidade. Monitorar suas reações físicas numa situação típica do clássico dilema de fugir ou lutar.

\- E o que esperavam de eu fizesse? Que eu fugisse ou que lutasse?

\- Esse teste não tem uma resposta "certa". A avaliação é feita considerando os recursos que o operativo dispõe e como ele reage.

\- Recursos? Eu não dispunha de recurso algum. Nem mesmo uma faca.

\- O teste, como eu disse, não tem uma resposta certa. Mas, tem respostas erradas. A resposta errada é o operativo ficar paralisado de medo. Medo é natural e até mesmo saudável. Mas, um medo paralisante reduz as chances de sobrevivência e entrar em pânico tem resultados imprevisíveis. Um recruta que não consiga dominar o medo é considerado inapto para a função.

\- Eu passei?

\- É o mínimo que se espera do Grande 100 W1n-7. Esse teste é nível de principiante. Vai numa progressão. Fica mais difícil a cada teste.

Sam não vê que Ch4d está se controlando para não cair na gargalhada.

\- Principiante? Está de sacanagem?

\- 54-k4-n4-g3? Ah! Entendi. Estou e não estou. Cada teste tem a sua dificuldade e seu objetivo específicos.

\- Preciso de um banho. Estou encharcado de suor. Devo estar fedendo.

\- Vem comigo que eu mostro onde são os vestiários.

.

.

 **DIAS ATUAIS**

.

\- Bem que o Ch4d avisou que eu notaria uma grande diferença de desempenho no meu celular. É idêntico ao antigo, mas não é o mesmo aparelho. É uma cópia turbinada com tecnologia do futuro. Não a do século 121, naturalmente. É tecnologia já existente, mas anos à frente de tudo que está disponível no mercado hoje. É fantástico. Mesmo neste fim de mundo, o celular está captando perfeitamente o sinal da operadora. Agora, é só abrir o aplicativo de localização. Perfeito. O algoritmo do aplicativo foi reescrito para produzir mapas muito mais detalhados em muito menos tempo. O geolocalizador informa a nossa posição e temos um mapa completo dessa região.

\- Como se fosse possível ver alguma coisa nessa telinha minúscula.

J3n toca a pulseira e o computador pensante abre uma imensa tela virtual e nela um mapa tridimensional que reproduz toda a região do entorno do Four Corners, tal como se apresenta no século 121. Alguns comandos e o computador roda uma funcionalidade que usa dados históricos para mostrar como seria a mesma paisagem no século 21.

\- Eu baixei para a memória interna do meu computador pensante toda a informação disponível no Banco de Dados do Governo Mundial sobre os Estados Unidos da América dos séculos 20 a 22. Na minha época, ele estaria conectado à rede global de comunicação. Aqui, como não existe uma rede que funcione por paralelismo quântico, não recebe dados externos. Está limitado ao conteúdo da memória.

\- É bem mais fácil ver neste seu mapa gigante, mas ele apresenta muitas incorreções. No 71m3C0rp, bem no início do planejamento da missão, fizemos exatamente o que você fez agora e obtivemos esse mesmo mapa. Só que ele não mostra pequenas localidades como Cortez ou Lebanon, nem as trilhas de dentro dos parques, muito menos as inúmeras paradas tipo postos de combustível, lanchonetes e motéis de estrada. Acontece que eu e meu irmão estudamos em detalhe os mapas desta região e percorremos de carro ou a pé várias trilhas até encontrarmos o esconderijo da criatura anazasi. É como chamávamos o arcturiano. Como base neste meu conhecimento, introduzimos correções no modelo. Um mapa exato seria gerado quando eu chegasse aqui.

\- Com que recursos?

\- Eu conversei com seus especialistas em funcionalidades de computadores pensantes. Eles descobriram que é possível usar uma funcionalidade que existe em todo computador quântico para acessar a nossa internet. Na internet, há fotos detalhadas de satélite de toda essa região.

\- Sabe o código desta funcionalidade?

\- É a rotina X1Y5C-5.

\- Achei. Agora é só integrar essa funcionalidade aos demais sistemas. Pronto. O meu computador pensante vai buscar na sua "internet" informações que preencham as lacunas do banco de dados que eu trouxe.

Em segundos, o computador pensante baixa da internet milhares de fotos por satélite da região, busca outras fontes de imagens, faz diferentes cruzamentos de dados e, fazendo as devidas correções no relevo, acrescenta os itens ausentes ao mapa original.

\- O meu celular não é tão rápido, mas gera o mesmo mapa. É ótimo ter uma visão panorâmica, mas você não vai poder abrir essa tela pop-up gigante em pleno ar sem denunciar que veio do futuro.

\- Usaremos esse meu no planejamento e o seu depois que definirmos nossa estratégia.

\- J3n, sei que quer ajudar, mas eu já vim para cá com toda a estratégia de busca e resgate definida. Exaustivamente discutida pelos melhores estrategistas do 71m3C0rp. Usamos o simulador do Centro de Treinamento para prever os tempos e movimentos de cada alternativa de ação do J4r3d.

\- Imagino que sim. Mas, agora EU estou aqui e nós vamos fazer tudo diferente.

.

* * *

01.12.2019


	9. O ANDARILHO DA CUECA LARANJA

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 9 - O ANDARILHO DA CUECA LARANJA  
_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

\- É estranho pensar que toda a região do Four Corners é muito mais selvagem no século 121 do que na minha época.

\- Four Corners?

\- Não sei como são hoje as divisões regionais do que, na minha época, eram os Estados Unidos da América, mas aqui onde estamos é muito próximo da fronteira comum de quatro estados americanos: Colorado, Utah, Arizona e Novo México. Esse ponto era chamado Four Corners. Com identificação no piso e tudo.

\- 50f-14, mostre nossa atual posição no mapa dos Estados Unidos da 4m3r1k4 no século 21. .. Humm! Vejo que estamos no sudoeste do antigo 3stad0 d0 C0l0r4d0.

\- 50f-14?

\- 50f-14 é como chamo a inteligência artificial do meu computador pensante. 50f-14 é a minha garota ideal. Só ela me entende.

\- Essa região, o Four Corners, era uma região de parques nacionais. Sítios arqueológicos de antigas culturas nativo-americanas. Aqui onde estamos era o Mesa Verde National Park. Naquela direção ficava o Canyon of the Ancients National Monument. Eram áreas de preservação natural e cultural, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia uma intensa exploração turística. Nesta região, havia povoações de até 20.000 habitantes. A região era cortada por estradas interestaduais importantes como a 160 e a 491. A Rota 160 cortava Estados Unidos no sentido leste-oeste, atravessando os estados do Arizona, Colorado, Kansas e Missouri. A 491 é a antiga Rota 666, a Rodovia do Diabo. A 491 cortava os Estados Unidos no sentido norte-sul, cruzando os estados do Colorado, Novo México e Utah. Eram estradas movimentadas. Agora, é tudo uma vastíssima área vazia.

\- Toda essa área que acompanha o curso do .. deixa eu ver o nome que vocês davam .. Ah! r1o Color4do .. até o chamado .. Gr4nd Cany0n .. foi evacuada após a detonação de um artefato nuclear no século 23. Os níveis de radiação permaneceram elevados por séculos. Com o tempo, natureza apagou todos os vestígios de ocupação humana. No século 55, a área foi totalmente descontaminada, mas toda a região foi oficializada como um santuário da vida selvagem e não voltou a ser povoada.

\- A erosão mudou bastante a paisagem e a vegetação tomou conta de tudo. Na minha época, essa região tinha um clima extremamente desértico.

\- Eu sei. Estive lá, esqueceu? "Lá" que é exatamente aqui.

\- Lembra como tudo era ocre, cor de terra vermelha. Agora é quase tudo verde.

\- A vegetação desta região se adaptou a níveis de radiação classificados como muito altos. Muitas espécies dessa região foram usadas com sucesso em processos de terraformação de nossas colônias espaciais.

\- São muitas colônias espaciais?

\- Se contarmos as pequenas colônias de mineração do cinturão de asteroides, são milhares. Só de estações orbitando Júpiter, são algumas centenas. Umas trezentas ou quase isso, creio. As colônias reúnem de poucas dezenas a alguns milhões de habitantes. Algumas são verdadeiras metrópoles.

\- Você falou em uma população planetária de quase 9 bilhões de habitantes. Mas, se o Ackles é responsável por 13 bilhões ...

\- O mundo do Ackles não suportava uma população muito grande. A população de todas as cidades subterrâneas somadas não chegava a 0,5 bilhão de pessoas. Contando com as colônias espaciais, eram cerca de 3 bilhões. Depois da reordenação temporal, temos 9 bilhões vivendo na Terra e 7 bilhões nas colônias.

\- Na minha época, eram quase 8 bilhões e tínhamos, ao mesmo tempo, imensas regiões vazias e muitos países superpopulosos. Você diz que o mundo tem hoje 1 bilhão de pessoas a mais do que na minha época, mas parece ter muito menos. No caminho para cá, não passamos por nenhuma grande povoação. A cidade de San Antonio da minha época tinha dez vezes mais habitantes que a atual 4n70nv1ll3, sede da 71m3C0rp.

\- Hoje temos uma distribuição da população humana no planeta muito diferente da de sua época. Muita coisa aconteceu nestes últimos dez mil anos.

\- Vendo a Terra da estação orbital, não imaginei que o mundo mudara tanto.

\- No século 121, temos grandes populações habitando áreas que na sua época eram vazios demográficos como a metade sul da Gro3nland1a, toda a Sib3ria, a região central da Austr4li4 e a Pen1nsul4 Ar4b1ca. E um esvaziamento quase que completo de áreas como as florestas tropicais da Am4zon1a, do K0ngo e da 1ndon3s1a. A quase totalidade das ilhas de todos os continentes, inclusive algumas que eram países na sua época, como M4d4g4sc4r e Nov4 Z3l4ndia, foram transformados em reservas naturais da vida selvagem. São ecossistemas inteiramente recriados a partir do Banco de Sementes criado na sua época. Já o número de espécies animais hoje existente é muitíssimo menor.

\- No século 21, discutia-se muito a ameaça das mudanças climáticas. Destruição da camada de ozônio. Aquecimento global.

\- Como eu disse: muita coisa acontece em dez mil anos. Houve aquecimento, derretimento de geleiras e subida dos oceanos. Houve a Grande Guerra e, com ela, o inverno nuclear. Com a guerra, a população humana reduziu-se a um vigésimo e inúmeras espécies animais foram extintas. Seguiu-se uma mini Era Glacial que durou mil anos. Os oceanos recuaram. Recuaram mais do que tinham avançado nos milênios anteriores. As geleiras voltaram, maiores que antes. Nesse meio tempo, as tecnologias de controle do clima evoluíram. Foi assinado um Acordo Mundial do Clima e as temperaturas foram sendo progressivamente elevadas. Hoje, são em média 0,5 grau abaixo das vigentes antes da era industrial.

\- Nesses meses que estou aqui o tempo esteve ótimo. Não lembro de nenhum dia de calor ou frio excessivo.

\- Microcontrole climático. É assim na maioria das áreas urbanas. Mas, aqui onde estamos não há controle.

\- O sol está forte, mas não está abafado.

\- O tecido das roupas que estamos usando bloqueia os raios ultravioletas e favorece a evaporação do suor. Minimiza a sensação de abafamento. E o clima dessa região é hoje mais ameno por conta da maior cobertura vegetal.

\- Comparado com o pântano pré-histórico da simulação aqui é o Paraíso. Que experiência horrível. Nunca suei tanto na vida.

\- Quer assistir à hologravação do treinamento?

\- Mesmo sabendo que não era um tiranossauro real .. Que vexame! Acho que destruí para sempre a reputação dos W1n-7.

\- Fala do seu grito de garotinha?

\- Não foi um grito de garotinha!

\- Quer escutar o áudio?

\- Podemos mudar de assunto?

\- O J4r3d é que deve estar sofrendo com o calor. O traje de camuflagem é impermeável. Impróprio para climas quentes. O J4r3d não vai conseguir ir muito longe vestindo o traje. Vai ser obrigado a tirar. É algo que precisa ser trabalhado nas próximas missões. Se pudesse permanecer invisível, ele estaria muito mais seguro.

\- É possível melhorar o traje?

\- Temos uma força tarefa tratando disso neste momento. Os novos trajes de camuflagem serão realmente indetectáveis. Invisibilidade e com dispositivo de abafamento sonoro acoplado. Já o maior conforto térmico não precisa vir necessariamente do traje de camuflagem. Pode vir da roupa de baixo. E essa tecnologia já existe há milênios e é usada rotineiramente em regiões muito quentes ou muito frias. Foi vacilo nosso não usarmos nesta missão ao passado. No fundo, não acreditávamos que algo fosse dar errado. Era para ser uma missão rápida.

\- Eu fui o elemento não previsto que pôs tudo a perder.

\- Foi. Mas, vai nos ajudar a corrigir os erros e suas palestras trouxeram informações de valor inestimável.

\- Nenhum lagarto ou pássaro à vista. Você disse que muitas espécies se extinguiram. Mas, que bom que alguns dos grandes mamíferos sobreviveram. Soube que o zoológico de 4nt0nv1ll3 tem um exemplar de x1m-p4n-z3 e um de g0r1-L4.

\- Quem disse esse absurdo? Ah! Claro! O 4-ck3.

\- Então, não é verdade? Não existem mais x1m-p4n-z35 nem g0r1-L45?

\- Existem. O absurdo é estarem em um zoológico. Não existem mais zoológicos. Não mantemos animais selvagens em exibição. Aqui, na 4m3r1k4 existem algumas áreas santuário, mas os grandes primatas vivem exclusivamente na 4fr1k4, em ecossistemas que recriam suas florestas nativas.

\- Desgraçado! O 4-ck3 é mesmo um mentiroso patológico. E pensar que esse cretino é descendente do meu irmão.

.

\- Aqui estamos. Foi aqui que nossos caminhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Dez mil anos atrás.

\- Eu saltei sobre você empunhando uma faca e acabei aqui, no futuro. Eu estava exatamente ali, com meu pé direito torcido doendo horrivelmente, e você aqui, praticamente invisível. O arcturiano e o Dean, completamente paralisados, ali, naquele ponto.

\- Atravessamos a interface e ela se fechou. Agora, precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu depois. Que caminhos o J4r3d percorreu e até aonde chegou.

\- É por isso que estamos aqui. Para mapearmos as rotas possíveis e o tempo que o J4r3d levaria para sair deste ponto rumo a um dos tais pontos de resgate.

\- O ponto de regaste mais próximo fica na direção norte.

\- Para o norte só há um caminho possível. Ele deve ter pego a Rota 666, a Rodovia do Diabo

\- Rodovia do Diabo! Por que essa denominação?

\- Eventos estranhos costumam acontecer por lá.

.

.

 **DIAS ATUAIS**

.

\- Odeio admitir, mas você está certo, m4-c4k0.

\- Não! De novo essa história de m4-c4k0? Vai ser sempre assim?

\- Eu jamais imaginaria que o grande herói 100 W1n-7, do selvagem século 21, fosse alguém tão .. "sensível". Ficou ofendidinho por ser chamado de "m4-c4k0"? Ah! Vamos parar com essas frescuras. Não tive a intenção ofendê-lo, 100. Pense em "m4-c4k0" como uma forma de tratamento "afetuosa". Uma referência aos momentos felizes que passamos na estação orbital. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente gosto de você, 100. _'Muito mais que imagina.'_

\- Momentos felizes? Na estação? Nós dois?

\- Felizes! Como não? Lembro de ficar ali, sentado, assistindo você desfilar nu de um lado para outro. Uma visão e tanto. Resta o consolo das hologravações que fiz na ocasião.

\- Espera! Está me dizendo que possui vídeos meus andando pelado naquela cela?

\- Os computadores pensantes fazem holovídeos fantásticos. É possível fazer edições bem interessantes e criar fantásticos vídeos deep fakes com a inserção de cenários e personagens. Uma funcionalidade captura detalhes do rosto e do corpo de uma pessoa e mescla com imagens em holovídeo de outra pessoa ou simplesmente cria uma animação ultrarrealista. É possível apenas assistir ou, o que é mais comum, integrar o holovídeo fake com dispositivos de realidade virtual. Você cria um enredo - umas poucas frases são suficientes - e a inteligência artificial desenvolve a história. Dessa forma, é possível vivenciar qualquer fantasia sexual. O holovídeo da nossa transa naquela cela ficou extremamente excitante. Já editei cinco vezes acrescentando novas cenas. 100, você é um parceiro incrível.

\- Você criou vídeos pornô fakes meus? E me conta como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo? Fico surpreso que coisas assim não sejam consideradas CRIME na sua época.

\- Se eu tivesse feito um upload para a rede global ou disponibilizado para terceiros, seria. Para uso privado, não. Chamar os amigos e mostrar também não é crime, desde que não seja cobrado ingresso.

\- Mostrou para mais alguém?

\- Para um amigo com quem eu .. fico algumas vezes. Ele ficou maluco quando viu. Ele curte homens mais velhos. Ele queria criar seus próprios vídeos. Você e ele transando, já pensou? Mas, fique tranquilo. Eu não cedi os metadados.

\- Quando eu penso que você tem conserto descubro que é ainda mais canalha do que eu poderia suspeitar.

\- Não seja tão moralista, 100. Vai me dizer que nunca fechou os olhos e se tocou fantasiando uma transa com alguma gostosa do seu período temporal? Notei que as mulheres daqui tem seios mais exuberantes que as da minha época.

\- Não é a mesma coisa.

\- É exatamente a mesma coisa. Fantasias sexuais. A tecnologia apenas aumenta a sensação de realidade. Sabe aqueles efeitos tácteis das simulações de treinamento do 71m3C0rp? Pois é! É tudo muito realista. Conheço gente só pratica sexo virtual. As estatísticas dizem que é o comportamento sexual predominante nas colônias espaciais. Mas. eu sou das antigas. Curto sexo com gente de verdade.

\- Por favor, nem mais um detalhe destas suas transas virtuais, principalmente as que me incluem, ou eu não respondo por mim. A minha vontade é partir para cima de você e te quebrar inteiro. Dane-se que você é descendente do meu irmão. Eu matei uma filha do Dean. Posso muito bem matar um descendente distante dele.

\- Matar a sobrinha é aceitável. Fazer amor com um sobrinho de milionésimo grau nem pensar?

\- Não me provoque.

\- Sério que quer partir para briga? Nunca se cansa de apanhar? Sabe não é páreo para mim, 100. Já provei isso para você. Mais de uma vez.

\- Só que não foi tão fácil quanto você imaginava. Você bateu. Mas, também levou.

\- Verdade. Levei. Levei mais tempo que imaginava. Isso não mudou o resultado. Em todas as vezes, você acabou nocauteado.

\- Eu conheci tanta gente enquanto estava no futuro. Gente legal, interessada, respeitosa. O único canalha que conheci no século 121 foi você.

\- Talvez eu seja mesmo o único canalha. Existe uma explicação para isso. É simplista, mas pode muito bem ser verdadeira. Eu tive uma criação diferente de todos os outros. É claro que eu tenho uma história neste mundo remodelado que inadvertidamente eu criei. Eu obviamente nasci nessa linha de tempo alterada ou minha existência seria um paradoxo temporal. Uma linha de tempo criada por uma versão adulta minha nascida em uma linha de tempo que deixou de existir. Nesta linha de tempo que existe hoje, eu fui criado e educado junto com centenas de outras crianças. Tive a mesma educação de todo mundo, de forte base humanística. Respeito ao outro e às diferenças. Passei por provas de seleção acadêmicas e esportivas e conquistei por mérito uma posição de destaque no 71m3C0rp. Só que eu não lembro de ter sido assim. Minhas memórias de infância ..

\- .. são outras?

\- São do mundo que existia antes. Um mundo muito diferente desse que você conheceu. Um mundo sem mares e sem atmosfera. Um mundo em que as pessoas lutavam para permanecer vivas em meio à escassez de água potável, comida e ar respirável. Não existiam cidades na superfície. As pessoas nasciam e morriam sem nunca terem visto a luz do Sol. A superfície do planeta era um imenso deserto rochoso sem vida. Imagine o choque que eu tive ao voltar do século 20 e encontrar o mundo inteiramente remodelado. Tudo o que eu sabia da história humana foi para o lixo. Você me conheceu responsável pela conservação das áreas verdes do 71m3C0rp. Logo eu que nunca tinha visto uma árvore em meu próprio período temporal. Conhecia árvores das minhas viagens no tempo. Mas, sempre em missão. Sem tempo para admirá-las.

\- Imagino que fosse terrível. Isso só confirma o que eu te disse antes. Canalha ou não, você devia ser saudado como um grande herói da humanidade.

\- Você sabe que eu tenho uma paixonite pelo J4r3d. Amor à primeira vista não correspondido. Mas, eu nunca fui celibatário. Nem antes nem depois do mundo ter sido remodelado. Antes do J4r3d, eu tive alguém muito especial. O W3L-1ng, um operativo de uma turma acima da minha. Nós tínhamos uma relação aberta. Nós transávamos com frequência, mas éramos mais amigos do que amantes. E ele .. se foi.

\- J3n, não precisa me contar o que aconteceu com o W3L-1ng se não quiser.

\- Eu QUERO contar. Eu PRECISO. Essa é a primeira vez que falo sobre o W3L-1ng com alguém desde que tudo aconteceu. Eu queria ter podido me abrir com alguém .. com um amigo .. com o Ch4d .. mas, uma coisa puxa outra e eu tive MEDO das perguntas que o Ch4d certamente faria. Medo de acabar revelando mais do que eu gostaria.

-Entendi. O "1 bilhão".

\- O W3L-1ng foi um dos 1 bilhão que deixou de existir como consequência dos meus atos. E ele não foi o único amigo, colega ou amante que eu perdi. TODOS perderam alguém especial. A diferença é que eu LEMBRO dos que se foram. Eu LEMBRO de como era. O Ch4d tinha uma esposa. Eles eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Mal se conheceram e partiram logo para morar juntos. Ela se chamava .. 50f-14.

\- Mas, 50f-14 é a IA ..

\- O Ch4d batizou a IA de seu computador pensante de 50f-14 sem nunca ter conhecido alguém com esse nome. A 50f-14 era uma garota adorável e ela se foi. Hoje, o Ch4d namora a 54r-4h, que você conhece, mas a relação deles é morna. Ele não ama a 54r-4h da forma como amava a 50f-14. Eu não tenho coragem de dizer ao Ch4d que ele nunca vai ser tão feliz quanto eu sei que já foi e que a culpa disso é inteiramente minha.

\- Que barra!

\- Entende agora porque - embora às vezes me sinta injustiçado - eu aceito não receber nenhum reconhecimento por bilhões terem hoje uma vida digna? É por causa do W3L-1ng, da 50f-14 e de todos os que não estão aqui hoje para me acusar de tê-los matado.

.

.

 **DEZ MIL ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

\- Agradecemos sua presença, Auxiliar K0r-3.

\- Fiquei surpresa com a minha convocação pelo Conselho.

\- Presumindo que conheça nossas leis, não deveria estar surpresa.

\- Então, já sabem. Eu pretendia informar o ocorrido. Já devia tê-lo feito, eu sei. Só não tinha feito ainda .. porque foi algo .. inesperado. Eu fiquei confusa .. e assustada. Mas, eu ia informar. Juro que ia.

\- Seu parceiro foi informado da sua condição?

\- Não. Eu conheço as leis, é óbvio. Já ele eu acredito que não. Mas, creio que isso não faça diferença para o Governo .. ou faz?

\- As leis de controle da natalidade foram estabelecidas muitos milênios atrás. Num tempo em que a escassez de recursos naturais ameaçava a sobrevivência da espécie humana. A ameaça foi afastada, mas as leis nunca foram revogadas. Não foram e não creio que sejam um dia. Por um bom motivo. Elas funcionam. Atendem aos interesses de nossa comunidade. Se o controle populacional fosse abandonado, mais cedo ou mais tarde o problema da escassez de recursos naturais voltaria. O padrão de vida de todos cairia. E não queremos que isso aconteça, não é mesmo?

\- Eu não pretendia engravidar. Nunca me passou pela cabeça me candidatar a pr0cr14d0r4. Eu estou satisfeita com a vida que tenho, com as funções que exerço, com a perspectiva de crescer profissionalmente no 71m3C0rp. Sei que as pr0cr14d0r45 são escolhidas por critérios genéticos e de representatividade de etnias. Eu estou ciente que dificilmente um pedido meu para gerar uma criança seria aprovado.

\- Auxiliar K0r-3, acreditamos quando diz que não pretendia engravidar. E você está certa quanto às chances de um pedido seu para procriar ser negado pelo Governo Mundial. Provavelmente seria. Porém, aconteceu. Neste exato momento, existe um feto não autorizado sendo gestado em seu útero. Estamos aqui para definir como tratar essa questão dentro do que a legislação estabelece.

\- Eu serei punida? Serei afastada das minhas funções?

\- Punida? Pela lei, sim. Afastada de suas funções? Talvez provisoriamente. Vai depender do que definirmos aqui e agora.

\- Eu terei que abortar o feto?

\- A lei determina que aborte. No entanto, ..

\- No entanto, .. .. ?

\- Auxiliar K0r-3, aceitaria levar adiante a gravidez e tornar-se mãe do filho de 100 W1n-7, um homem que em poucos meses será enviado de volta à sua era para nunca mais voltar.

\- Está dizendo que eu vou poder escolher ter ou não a criança?

\- A nossa sociedade vive uma situação paradoxal. Há cada vez menos candidatas a pr0cr14d0r4. Não há incentivo para o incômodo de uma gravidez quando não há a contrapartida da mãe poder cuidar do próprio filho após seu nascimento. Em função disso, embora não esteja previsto em lei, acordos têm sido firmados entre o Governo Mundial e pr0cr14d0r45 relutantes para que elas convivam com seus filhos nos primeiros cinco anos.

\- Funcionaria assim: a senhorita assina um pedido, seu pedido será aprovado e a criança poderá nascer. A gravidez estará legalizada e a senhorita não sofrerá as punições da lei. Poderá cuidar pessoalmente da criança como funcionária do centro de reprodução. Será como ter um novo emprego onde poderá usar muito do conhecimento que já possui. Quando a criança completar 5 anos, ou mesmo antes se desejar, poderá retomar suas atividades no 71m3C0rp.

\- 100 W1n-7 é um indivíduo excepcional. Tem características genéticas únicas. Um filho dele seria uma grande aquisição para nós. Acreditamos que conquistará uma posição de destaque em nossas Forças Especiais.

\- Então? Aceita a nossa proposta, Auxiliar K0r-3?

.

.

 **DIAS ATUAIS**

POUCAS HORAS APÓS O FECHAMENTO DA INTERFACE PRENDER O TENENTE Pd-L3k NO PASSADO

.

\- Reduz a velocidade!

\- Por que?

\- Reduz. Reduz mais. Já na frente. Está vendo aquele sujeito andando na beira da estrada?

\- É muito descaramento. Um marmanjo desfilando em público de sunguinha laranja. O cara está praticamente nu. Tem que ser muito viado.

\- Meu velho e saudoso pai diria que um safado desses merece uma boa sova para aprender a ser macho.

\- E o meu velho e saudoso pai diria para o seu velho e saudoso pai: " _Só se for agora!_ "

\- Eu estava mesmo precisando esticar as pernas e exercitar os músculos. Sabe como é? Socar um cretino desses até arrancar sangue.

\- Demorô! Tô dentro!

.

* * *

19.01.2020


	10. FUTURO DO FU7UR0

**DE VOLTA PARA O FUTURO 1MP3RF3170**

 **5UP3RN47UR4L ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 10 - FUTURO DO FU7UR0_

* * *

 **DEZ MIL E CEM ANOS NO FUTURO**

.

\- 4rcturu5 1V, o planeta natal de meus ancestrais anasaz1s. Ainda me parece um sonho estar aqui. Eu e meus irmãos finalmente em casa.

\- Oficialmente, esse planeta chama-se N3w 34r7h, a mais nova colônia terrestre. A primeira fora da Sistema Solar. Um passo gigantesco para a humanidade. Alcançamos as estrelas. Uma delas pelo menos. Estou feliz por fazer parte dessa conquista. K45 W1n-7, o primeiro homem a pisar num planeta banhado por outra estrela.

\- Nós dois devíamos ser inimigos. Afinal, seu pai é o cruel humano que matou o indefeso anasaz1 de quem eu fui clonado.

\- Meu tio matou o perigoso anasaz1 de quem você foi clonado.

\- Não acha irônico eu ter você como meu melhor amigo?

\- Se não gosta da ideia de ter um melhor amigo humano, que ainda por cima é sobrinho do homem que, de certa forma, matou você, procure um de seus irmãos. Vocês são 5.000. Humanos como eu aqui somos apenas 24. Eu diria que há mais afinidades entre você e qualquer um deles do que entre você e eu.

\- Esse é o problema. Fomos todos clonados de um mesmo indivíduo. Somos geneticamente idênticos. Gostamos das mesmas coisas. Pensamos da mesma maneira. Qual a graça de estar com alguém que, de certa forma, é você mesmo? Alguém que vai sempre concordar com você em tudo. O bom de ter-se um amigo e poder polemizar com ele. Mas, nem todos entendem isso. Discordar e discutir não devia ser motivo para terminar uma amizade.

\- Os j3ff3r50n starsh1ps são muito passionais. Mas, não são de guardar rancor. O Ry4-N logo logo vai te procurar.

\- É verdade que ninguém sabe porque eles são chamados assim?

\- Tudo que sabemos é que havia essa identificação na cela onde o original estava preso.

\- Os j3ff3r50n starsh1ps, apesar de clonados do mesmo indivíduo, são todos diferentes entre si. A clonagem resultou até mesmo em indivíduos do sexo feminino.

\- A genética dos j3ff3r50n starsh1ps é diferente. O original do qual foram clonados era geneticamente híbrido, um lance meio Frankenstein. DNA's diferentes num mesmo indivíduo. Vários geneticistas defendem que a espécie sejam rebatizada como Quimera.

\- Sorte do Ry4-N e do J-03 serem irmãos e serem diferentes.

\- Eles não precisavam ser tão diferentes. Nunca estão de acordo sobre nada.

\- Podia ser assim com os anasaz1s. Seria menos monótono.

\- Isso de vocês serem absolutamente iguais é exagero seu. Não é verdade que vocês todos pensam da mesma maneira. Nem todos os anasaz1s me querem como amigo. Muito menos como melhor amigo.

\- Eu sou o clone de número 2016. N4z-02016. Seu tio matou o último anasaz1 do Universo no ano astronômico de 2016. Seu pai viajou no tempo de 2016 até 12023 e eu nasci em 12077, 23 anos antes da virada do século. Muita coincidência, não acha?

\- Eu não conheci meu pai biológico. Ele voltou para o século 21 antes de eu ter nascido. Ele foi um "matador de monstros", mas foi graças a ele que tantas espécies de "monstros" foram trazidas de volta à vida e ganharam uma segunda chance. Ele deu as coordenadas espaço-temporais do lugar onde 21 espécies racionais não humanas estavam aprisionadas. Os operativos do 71m3C0rp tiveram apenas 30 min para coletar amostras de sangue e tecido de todos e para resgatar 5 bebês metamorfos e 1 criança nyx.

\- É verdade. Graças a 100 W1n-7, cinco dessas espécies estão aqui conosco trabalhando unidas para juntas criarmos uma nova civilização em 4rcturu5 1V. A primeira tentativa de criar uma verdadeira civilização multiespécies. Só precisamos agora encontrar material genético preservado de pelo menos uma fêmea anasaz1. Quero poder fazer sexo de verdade um dia. Estou cansado de sexo virtual.

\- Desde quando? Você faz sexo virtual todos os dias. Desde que liberaram seu acesso ao programa simulador de sexo quando você completou 25 anos astronômicos terrestres.

\- Nós, anasaz1s, não somos tão criativos quando se trata de sexo quanto vocês humanos. Sem falar que vocês humanos têm muito mais referências. Existem bilhões de fêmeas humanas, todas diferentes. Podem fantasiar estar com quem quiserem e são infinitas as opções. Eu queria variar. Você bem que podia me dar uma força nisso.

\- Esquece. Não vai rolar. Não vou fazer sexo com você. Quem sabe a D4f-n3 não se anima?

\- B4-b4k4! A força que estou pedindo é para você 4p1m3nt4r o enredo das minhas simulações 3r071k45. Imaginação é o que não te falta. Quanto à D4f-n3, as garotas metamorfo preferem os humanos.

\- Já fiquei com garotas metamorfo.

\- Como sabe que eram garotas e não rapazes metamorfo? Sabe que eles - e elas - são muito liberais nestas questões de gênero. Para eles - e elas - tudo é normal.

\- Era uma garota. Eu tenho acesso às fichas de todos aqui e nas fichas consta o registro do escaneamento quântico de cada um. Mesmo os metamorfos têm um sexo biológico muito bem definido. Por isso posso afirmar com absoluta certeza que era uma garota.

\- Mas, um rapaz metamorfo poderia muito bem se apresentar a você com a aparência de uma das legítimas garotas metamorfo. Ou como uma garota humana. Você fez um escaneamento quântico antes de arrastar a tal "garota" para a sua cama?

\- Está pretendendo o que com essas insinuações? Acabar com a minha vida sexual? Isso é o quê? Inveja por ainda não existirem garotas anasaz1s? J3rk!

\- Estou agindo com um bom amigo. Alertando você dos riscos que está correndo com tantos rapazes metamorfos por aí, todos loucos por sexo com humanos machos. B1tch!

\- B1tch? Sabia que xingar um superior hierárquico é uma falta disciplinar grave? Somos amigos, mas não se esqueça nunca que sou o oficial mais graduado da colônia. Deve referir-se a mim fazendo referência ao meu posto: capitão. Capitão K45 Win-7.

\- Capitão! Você já adorava dar ordens antes mesmo de ter um posto. Éramos recrutas e você já se achava no direito de me dar ordens. Ganhar o posto máximo da colônia claramente subiu à sua cabeça. Muito injusto isso de um humano ser sempre o Líder.

\- O Governo Mundial determinou que as três primeiras gerações de clones sejam mantidas sob constante observação física e psíquica. Daí fazerem testes quinzenais. Querem ter certeza que suas espécies têm um grau aceitável de estabilidade emocional.

\- Ou a espécie não terá a sua segunda chance.

\- Foi assim com os rugarus. Assim que sua natureza rugaru vinha à tona, saíam totalmente de controle. Os clones já nascidos não serão mortos, mas não haverá outros.

\- Por enquanto, as funções de comando ficam apenas com humanos e vampiros.

\- Os testes de estabilidade dos vampiros foram completados em menos tempo. Ninguém nasce vampiro. São todos humanos que se voluntariaram e foram transmutados. Não faz sentido falar em gerações no caso deles. Uma avaliação psicológica rigorosa foi realizada ainda na etapa de seleção. Já a sua espécie ganha maturidade sexual somente aos 25 anos astronômicos terrestres. Até vocês chegarem à terceira geração ..

\- Sem fêmeas, nós NUNCA chegaremos nem à primeira geração. É muito injusto. Com quinze anos, você já tinha tr4n54d0. Antes mesmo da idade recomendada.

\- Eu não tive culpa. Não foi iniciativa minha. Fui seduzido. Eu sou a vítima nesta história. As vetalas são naturalmente sensuais. Sua espécie não tem machos. Elas se reproduzem unindo-se a humanos. Os geneticistas estão estudando como isso se deu em termos evolutivos, mas, aparentemente, vetalas eram originalmente humanas. Daí a compatibilidade genética. Filhos homens são humanos como o pai. Filhas mulheres, vetalas como a mãe.

\- Gostaria de saber como humanas se transformaram em mulheres-cobra. Deve ter algo a ver com os estranhos hábitos sexuais de vocês humanos. Eu não quero sair por aí tr4n54nd0 irresponsavelmente com rapazes metamorfos e garotas vetalas como você faz.

\- Já disse que eram GAROTAS metamorfo. Mas, vou ser mais cuidadoso no futuro.

\- É bom mesmo que seja. O Primeiro Comandante tem que dar o exemplo. Deve ser virtuoso. Deve casar e ser fiel à sua esposa.

\- Primeiro eu tenho que ter certeza que encontrei a garota certa para casar.

\- E para ter certeza vai testar todas as candidatas. Se é que já não testou. Estamos aqui há 3 meses e são apenas 10 garotas humanas e 4 garotas vetalas

\- Eu não lhe devo explicações, mas vou explicar assim mesmo. Eu não sabia que eram duas vetalas. Elas estavam na forma humana. Eu era um garoto virgem e fiquei excitado com o convite para perder minha virgindade com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. As vetalas sempre andam em duplas. Meu pai contou sua experiência com vetalas em uma de suas palestras sobre espécies racionais não humanas.

\- Seu pai também tr4n50u com duas vetalas?

\- Não. Ele só as matou.

\- Não é à toa que meus irmãos me acham louco por insistir em ter você como melhor amigo. Você vem de uma linhagem de assassinos.

\- O General conviveu com meu pai por quase um ano. Ele conta que meu pai era um bom sujeito. Já mostrei a você os holovídeos do meu pai dando palestras e contando suas aventuras. Tem os holovídeos que ele e o General fizeram no último mês do meu pai em nossa era. Meu pai não era um assassino frio. Ele se importava com as pessoas. Se humanos e anasaz1s hoje convivem com vampiros, metamorfos, vetalas, nyxes e j3ff3rs0n starsh1ps, é graças a meu pai. Eu queria ele que pudesse testemunhar esse seu legado.

\- Você tem muito orgulho do seu pai, não é mesmo?

\- Meu pai é um herói lendário. Mas, não foram só seus feitos no passado. Suas palestras mudaram muitos conceitos equivocados que tínhamos sobre o século 21. Abriram inúmeras linhas de pesquisa. Sem falar que meu pai tinha uma genética única. Mutações não encontradas em nenhum outro humano conhecido. Aprovemos ou não suas ações, ele era alguém excepcional.

\- E como é a sua relação com a sua mãe? Você nunca fala dela.

\- Quase não mantemos contato. Ela podia ter cuidado de mim por 5 anos e ficou apenas 2. Normal. Nossa sociedade não estimula os laços familiares. Era diferente na época do meu pai. Família era algo importante para ele. Eu realmente gostaria tê-lo conhecido.

\- Se você tivesse escolhido servir no 71m3C0rp, talvez um dia o encontrasse em alguma missão.

\- Duvido que permitissem que eu interagisse com meu pai. Os riscos envolvidos seriam enormes. E qual a graça de ir ao passado e não poder mudar nada? Não consertar o que deu errado? O Serviço Colonial oferece mais desafios. É mais a minha cara.

\- Na minha opinião, você fez uma péssima escolha. Devia ter ficado na Terra. Com a influência que o General goza, você galgaria facilmente uma posição de destaque no Governo Mundial. Ao invés disso, vai desperdiçar seu talento numa colônia do outro lado do Universo que pode não sobreviver ao seu primeiro ano. Não é segredo que nossa colônia é considerada um experimento social. E experimentos podem dar errado.

\- Nossa colônia vai sobreviver e vai prosperar. Todos nós vamos dar o nosso melhor para isso aqui dar certo.

\- Não depende só de nós. Os anasaz1s foram extintos há milênios por inimigos dos quais nada sabemos. Se esses inimigos já eram avançados quando ainda nem existia uma civilização humana, imagine o nível tecnológico que podem ter chegado após milhares de anos. Eles podem aparecer aqui sem aviso e exterminar toda a colônia antes mesmo que saibamos de que planeta eles vieram.

\- Qualquer coisa é possível. É isso que torna tudo tão excitante. Esses antigos inimigos podem estar extintos. Podem ter se tornado uma espécie pacífica. Ou ..

\- Ou .. Podem estalar os dedos e destruir 4rcturu5 1V.

\- Não é 4rcturu5 1V. É N3w 34r7h. 4rcturu5 1V nem pode ser considerado um nome de planeta. "1V" é o número "4" numa língua terrestre que já estava morta muito antes da época do meu pai. A regra era batizar os planetas de um sistema estelar por números na ordem crescente de sua distância relativa da estrela. O "1V" significa apenas que estamos no quarto planeta contado a partir de 4rcturu5.

\- Viu o que eu quis dizer? Outros anasaz1s concordariam comigo que 4rcturu5 1V é o nome ideal e a discussão se encerraria. Por que não N3w M3s4 V3rd3?

\- Se tivessem escolhido N3w M3s4 V3rd3, por mim tudo bem. Mas, não sou eu quem decide. É o Conselho Maior do Governo Mundial.

\- Que não tem nenhum representante anasaz1.

\- Nem representantes vampiros e somos nós, vampiros, que estamos viabilizando a colonização de Mercúrio.

\- Alguém chamou você para essa discussão, tenente Ty Ol-550?

\- Desculpe, Capitão. Vim aqui apresentar meu relatório. Como pediu que fizesse.

\- Escutou, N4z? O Tenente Ol-550 conhece e segue à risca os protocolos militares.

\- Hierarquia é importante. Como o segundo em comando, posso, eventualmente, me tornar o Primeiro Comandante. Vampiros são imortais. Humanos não.

\- Meu pai matou centenas de vampiros. Vampiros, apesar de potencialmente imortais, podem morrer.

\- Ou podemos facilmente trazer todos os humanos para o nosso time. Basta uma mordidinha. Prometo que não vai doer.

\- Não devia provocar assim o Capitão Win-7, Tenente Ol-550. Lembre-se de quem ele é filho.

\- Do General M0-R3y?

\- O Win-7 não é filho do General. É só o protegido dele. O k3r1d1nh0.

\- Vamos parar com isso os dois. Ou eu vou dar razão ao meu pai e dar sequência ao "negócio da família".

\- 100 Win-7 matava vampiros confusos e assustados. Nossos cidadãos vampiros receberam o mesmo treinamento de combate que nosso bravo Capitão e somos mais fortes e mais velozes que humanos.

\- Que bom que somos todos amigos e assim ninguém vai matar ninguém. Agora falando sério. Não haverá motivo para reclamações. Seremos de fato e de direito um planeta multiespécies. Haverá representatividade. E, quando as populações de suas espécies crescerem, também estarão representadas no Governo Mundial. Vocês dois terão meu voto caso resolvam se candidatar a representantes de suas espécies no Conselho Colonial.

\- E você terá o nosso, Capitão. Confiamos no senhor, mesmo o senhor sendo filho do xenófobo genocida 100 Win-7 e tendo sido designado Primeiro Comandante por ser o k3r1d1nh0 do General M0-R3y.

\- Fui escolhido por mérito pessoal e vocês sabem disso. Testemunharam minhas incríveis vitórias. Fui o primeiro colocado tanto nas disciplinas acadêmicas quanto nas provas de combate. Tinha o direito de escolher e escolhi vir para cá. O General apenas homologou o que as regras de promoção já estabeleciam.

\- Estamos z04nd0, Capitão. Sabemos que foi a melhor escolha.

\- Ansioso pelo nosso primeiro contato com a Terra?

\- Muito. Para nós, a viagem foi instantânea. Nossa astronave atravessou o buraco de minhoca e pousamos no planeta há 101 dias. Para quem ficou na Terra isso ainda não aconteceu.

\- Estamos a 36,7 anos-luz de distância da Terra. A tecnologia de buraco de minhoca nos enviou para 37 anos no passado de forma que o sinal que enviamos 100 dias após o pouso alcançasse a Terra no dia seguinte à abertura da interface temporal.

\- Amanhã.

.

.

 **UM ANO DEPOIS**

BUNKER DOS HOMENS DE LETRAS

.

\- Dean, trouxe cervejas e um big cheese tudo para você. Ah! E torta de amoras para você e de maçã para mim.

\- Beleza! Traz aqui, por favor. Você se ofereceu pra comprar, então faça o serviço completo.

\- Vendo documentário?

\- É sobre o tal computador quântico da Google.

\- Vendo documentário .. de tecnologia? Pensei que você só visse a Semana do Tubarão e coisas parecidas.

\- Esse me interessou. Afinal, trata-se de um avanço fantástico para a ciência. Imagina um computador milhões de vezes mais rápido que os que temos hoje.

\- É! Um dia eles estarão no pulso de todos.

\- Ainda vai demorar um bocado para isso acontecer. O chip quântico precisa operar próximo do zero absoluto. A temperatura mais baixa existente no Universo. O chip pode ser minúsculo, mas a instalação necessária para baixar a temperatura do chip tanto assim ocupa uma sala inteira.

\- Os primeiros computadores ocupavam prédios inteiros e tinham menos capacidade de processamento que o primeiro smartphone comercializado.

\- Como imagina que conseguirão manter o chip quântico resfriado em algo do tamanho dos smartphones de hoje?

\- Eles vão conseguir. Nem que leve .. 10 mil anos.

\- Dez mil? Eu chutaria uns 100 anos no máximo. Eu confio no avanço tecnológico.

\- Eu também. Mas, mesmo a tecnologia tem suas limitações.

\- É preciso acreditar em algo. Principalmente depois que descobrimos que nem o Chuck pode tudo. Se Deus foi embora para sempre, a tecnologia é a melhor aposta para a sobrevivência da humanidade. O bom da tecnologia é ela ser uma criação da mente humana. Nosso destino como espécie em nossas próprias mãos.

\- Meu grau de confiança na tecnologia seria maior se meu laptop não tivesse travado hoje de manhã. Perdi meia hora de digitação e a disposição que eu tinha para continuar o trabalho que estava fazendo. Nenhuma tecnologia é 100% confiável.

\- Verdade. Eu não consigo entender por que o seu celular pega em qualquer lugar e o meu não. Por que você consegue baixar arquivos grandes super-rápido e eu não. Nossos celulares são do mesmo modelo, foram comprados no mesmo dia, usam chip da mesma operadora e o seu funciona muito melhor que o meu.

\- Concordo que é estranho. Mas, agradeço que seja assim. Já nos livrou de várias furadas.

\- Resolveu o mistério da foto desconhecida do seu smartphone?

\- Não. Nada indica que seja uma montagem, mas eu não reconheço o rapaz que está comigo na foto e não lembro de onde ou quando a foto foi tirada. Também não consigo baixar a foto para o laptop. Quando tento, aparece uma mensagem de memória insuficiente.

\- É você na foto e a foto é recente, a julgar pela sua aparência e corte de cabelo. .. A foto sugere alguma intimidade entre você e o garotão. Olha o detalhe da mão. Você está com a mão pousada no ombro dele. Os dois sorrindo. Logo você que quase nunca sorri .. está que é uma felicidade só. As roupas são um capítulo à parte. Muito informais. Parecem mais pijamas. E o que é pior: você e o garotão usando roupas iguais. A diferença é só na cor. E por que essas cores exageradas? Laranja e verde-limão. Laranja, Sam? Fala sério! Você nunca teve uma única peça de roupa na cor laranja. A conclusão inevitável é que as roupas que você está vestindo são do garotão. Como você explica isso?

\- Não sei explicar. Também acho estranho.

\- Estranho? Suspeito, isso sim. Tremendamente suspeito. Eu diria que a foto foi tirada em Mesa Verde. Estivemos lá há coisa de um ano. Foi onde matamos aquele monstro que parecia indestrutível. Lembro de você agindo de forma estranha no dia e no dia seguinte. Você insistiu para que ficássemos lá por mais uns dias.

\- Para que nos recuperássemos. A caçada foi muito desgastante para nós.

\- EU estava acabado. VOCÊ parecia estar ótimo. Eu acordei tarde no dia seguinte e você não estava no hotel. Você pegou o Impala sem minha autorização e passou o dia inteiro fora. Aposto que foi nesse dia - que você nunca explicou direito - que essa foto foi tirada.

\- Faz todo sentido. Até porque não lembro de quase nada que aconteceu naquele dia. O dia seguinte ao da morte da criatura anasazi. Só lembro de acordar pouco antes do anoitecer, a cerca de 50 km daqui, perto do acostamento da Rota 666. Pelo hodômetro do Impala, o carro rodou naquele dia, contando ida e volta, mais de 500 km, mas o GPS do meu celular indica que eu estive o tempo todo naquele ponto da estrada. Um ponto em pleno deserto, sem nada por perto.

\- Não foi isso que você contou na ocasião. Aliás, não explicou absolutamente nada. Deu uma desculpa bem esfarrapada e disse que queria tomar um banho. Depois do banho, disse que estava cansado, deitou e dormiu. No dia seguinte, desconversou.

\- Se eu dissesse que me deu um branco e que não sei se fui eu ou se foi outra pessoa que rodou mais de 400 km com o Impala, você teria surtado.

\- Pode estar certo que teria.

\- O relevo ao fundo da foto realmente lembra Mesa Verde, mas não lembro de ter visto por lá nenhum lugar com tanta vegetação.

\- Não importa mais. Já se passou um ano e nós temos trabalho nos esperando. Um ninho de vampiros para exterminar. Deleta essa porcaria de foto e esquece. Fosse uma garota na foto até valia a pena insistir. Podia render uma boa transa. Mas, um boyzinho desses .. uma foto dessas .. pega até mal você manter no celular. Vai que mais alguém veja? Vai pensar que você andou pegando o garotão. Espera! Me fala a verdade, Sam. Você não andou pegando de jeito o garotão da foto .. ou pegou? Se pegou, conferiu antes se o garoto é maior de idade?

\- Dean, assim você me ofende. Perguntar se eu fiquei com um homem? Insinuar que eu posso ter ficado com um menor de idade? São coisas que não se diz nem de brincadeira.

\- Desculpa! Você está certo. Besteira minha. Mas, é que o Lúcifer zoou tanto a sua cabeça que .. Sam, sendo ou não verdade, NEGUE. NEGUE SEMPRE. Eu ainda não estou preparado psicologicamente para ganhar um cunhado. Acho que eu nunca vou estar.

\- Não é nada disso, Dean. Eu e o Ch4d ..

\- Você e o .. Chad? O tal boyzinho que você jura que não lembra que conhece agora tem um nome? Chad? O meu cunhadinho chama-se .. Chad?

\- Esse nome surgiu do nada na minha mente. Neste exato momento. Eu estava falando e tive um flash do momento em que a selfie foi tirada. Uma lembrança muito vívida. A brisa fresca. O cheiro da vegetação ao redor. O clima de camaradagem. Eu estava me sentindo leve. Eu estava me sentindo FELIZ. Eu ia VOLTAR. Eu estava muito tempo longe e ia finalmente voltar.

\- Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho. Voltar de onde? Onde ficava esse lugar tão perfeito? Só se foi no Paraíso? Tipo você morreu, foi ao Paraíso e ganhou o direito de voltar. Em se tratando da gente, qualquer coisa é possível.

\- O meu smartphone seguiu comigo para o Paraíso, eu tirei uma selfie com um anjo e tenho aqui comigo a prova definitiva que o Paraíso existe?

\- Explicaria o seu smartphone funcionar tão bem. Bençãos celestes.

\- Não sei explicar. Mas, a sensação é de que não foi só uma tarde que eu estive fora. Foi muito mais tempo. Eu não lembro de onde eu conheço o Chad ou quem ele é. Mas, quando eu olho para a foto eu sinto que era alguém em quem eu confiava. Um amigo. Um bom amigo.

\- Uma ausência longa sua só se foi no período que eu estive no Purgatório.

\- Não. Compramos esses smartphones há pouco mais de um ano. A foto foi tirada neste smartphone.

\- Outra hora você lembra. Vamos comer, arrumar as coisas e pegar a estrada. É vida que segue.

.

.

 **EM ALGUM OUTRO LUGAR E ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS**

.

\- Arrependido, J3n?

\- Não! Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente .. Eu faria tudo exatamente igual.

.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Ch4d M0-R3y seguiu carreira no 71m3C0rp, tornou-se membro no Alto Comando e aposentou-se um século depois como um respeitado membro do Governo Mundial da Terra. Ainda Capitão, Ch4d apaixonou-se por uma colega de turma de K45 Win-7. Uma jovem recruta, bela e questionadora, chamada 50f-14. Casaram e foram muito felizes.

2\. Foram encontrados inúmeras amostras de DNA anasaz1, tanto masculinas quanto femininas. O suficiente para a espécie anasaz1 ganhar diversidade genética. N4z-02016 casou-se aos 65 anos com uma fêmea clonada de 25 anos e deixou vasta descendência de autênticos espreitadores arcturianos.

3\. K45 W1n-7 viveu tórridos romances com humanas e vetalas e, sem as amarras das leis de controle de natalidade, foi pai de várias crianças. Mas, surpreendendo a todos, acabou se apaixonando e casando com um belo e atrevido oficial metamorfo. Com a posse do primeiro governador genuinamente anasaz1 da colônia, K45 e o marido voltaram definitivamente para a Terra do século 123.

* * *

09.02.2020


End file.
